What If
by Silent Cries of the Night
Summary: What if, instead of being born a boy, Ichigo was instead a girl? What would that change? A lot. Follow our strawberry headed teen as she faces hardships other teenagers don't normally face as she struggles to be thought of as a boy.Soul Society Arc begins
1. Strawberry and the Soul Reapers

Notes: This is my second story posted on here and my first Bleach story. I have two more Bleach stories in the developing stage, one of which I might not post on here. Depends on if I like how it turns out. Might put a sample and have people vote. -Shrugs- Oh well. Anyways, this idea has been bothering me for a few months now, so I've decided to write it and see what my dear audience thinks. It's based off the manga by the way, so there will be none of the anime only arcs. (Aka the Bount Arc -.- So not getting into that.) I'll also do a few changes to the characters as well, like Orihime, who'll come in on the next chapter. She'll be a lot closer to Ichigo on a personal level. Same later on when I bring in Isane in the end of the Soul Society Arc. The basic plot is going to be the same until the Arrancar Arc, then I'll depend on less of the manga and make it more of my original design, because my ideas lie within Hueco Mundo and the beginning of a new era and new ruler there. BUT, I'm not going to spoil too much. If you have questions, feel free to ask and I'll clear things up. Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Bleach or it's characters. How I wish I did, but I do not.

Warnings: Err... Basic cursing and such? Uhh... Pairings? None at the current time... Actually, it isn't until WAY later that Ichigo is paired with someone... And we're talking like... Past Soul Society Arc later... And you people can only guess who this person happens to be, since I'm not going to tell you straight up... I may give hints though or tell you if you're right... There will be sprinkles of pairings through out the story though and you can give me guesses on what the pairings are... And from what I can remember at the current moment, no Yaoi or Yuri... _Technically._ Oh, and this is based of the version of Bleach printed in English, not the translated one... Though I'll most likely switch to the translated one soon enough 'cause the English one annoys me a bit...

* * *

Above Karakura town, on a roof of one of it's many buildings, sat a young woman, clad in an odd black out fit that looked a bit samurai like. Her hair was a midnight black and straight until the little wisp it took at its ends, curving them slightly. It was late outside, you could tell from how high the moon was in the sky. The young woman looked at a long paper list, studying it.

"I feel it here", she muttered to herself, "Strange... I sense enormous spirit energy..." She then proceeded to jump from the roof and to a light pole before heading off.

* * *

At a bit of an earlier time, in small patch of road normally used for skateboarding stood a young "boy" with short, bright orange hair and brown eyes. In front of said "boy" was a skater, passed out on the ground with a skate board in front of his face. All of the skater's friends were freaking out.

"What the", one of the skaters yelled out, "You come here, stomp Li'l Yama in the face, and order us out like we was dogs?!"

"You crazy, punk", another one asked, "Got a death wish? Speak!"

The young "boy" looked over at the skater with a look of annoyance. "He" thought to himself how stupid this all was.

"Say something you-", the skater began again before he was promptly kicked in the face by the annoyed teen, hitting the ground out cold.

"Lord Buddha", one of the skaters in the background exclaimed.

"He dropped Li'l Toshi", another one exclaimed.

"This is messed up", the first skater said, "Real messed up... That's one bloodthirsty berry head..."

"That guy's a total stone-cold psycho", the second said, "Mess with him and he'll kill you!"

"Shut up", the teen said in annoyance, stepping on the back of the skater knocked out with one foot, "All of you chumps, look at that!" The teen was pointing to a vase lying on its side against a near-by pole. The vase was broken and water was all over the ground, the two flowers in the vase still were a bit beat up.

"Question one", the teen exclaimed, freaking out the skaters with "his" loudness, "What's that?! You, smelly lookin' dude!! You tell me!!" The teen pointed to the first skater.

The first skater pointed to himself. "Huh", he said, "Me? Smelly?... Uhm… An offering for some dead kid?"

"Check out the brain on smelly", the teen growled as he kicked the guy in the face, the other skaters ran over to their fallen comrade, calling him "Li'l Mitch" and asking him if he was all right, "Question two! Why is that vase lying on its side?" The teen gained a bit of a dark look.

A third skater looked at him. "Dat's 'cuz, we knocked it over with out skate… boards", he said. Both him and the second skater gained creeped out looks.

"Is that so", the teen began, before pointing behind "himself", "Then you better apologize to **her**, hadn't you?!" Behind the teen was the ghost of a young girl. She wore a simple dress and had pigtails, but the left half of her face and a bit of the shoulder of her dress was covered in blood.

All the skaters began to scream and began to run off, yelling their apologies and how they'd never do it again.

The young teen scoffed as soon as they were out of sight. "Well", the teen began, tone becoming lighter and a bit more feminine, "I don't think they'll be back... I'm sorry for using you like that..."

"That's okay", the little girl replied with a smile at the teen, "I asked you to get rid of 'em... I was glad to help..."

The young teen, now clearly a girl, nodded slightly. "I'll bring fresh flowers soon", she said as she gathered herself together.

The young ghost nodded. "Okay", she said, "Thank you. Now I can rest peacefully."

"No problem", the teen said as she walked away, "Yeah, you rest in peace..."

_Hello. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm fifteen years old and a student in high school. And for as long as I can remember, I've seen the ghosts of the dearly departed. Not only can I see them, but I can also speak to them. My family runs the local clinic. We're entrusted with the lives of the living, maybe there's some connection there. All I know is, I was born with my special abilities._

"I'm home", Ichigo said as she walked inside, not getting very far before being assaulted by a middle aged man with a swift kick to the face and a yell of, "You're late!"

The man stood over her, hand on hips with an annoyed look. "Do you know what time it is delinquent", he said in annoyance, "Dinner in this house is at 7 o'clock sharp, every night!"

"Jerk", Ichigo yelled as she stood up, clutching her head, "Is that how you greet your son who just helped a ghost find peace?!"

"No excuses", the man yelled, Isshin by name, "The rules of my house are iron! You break 'em, you gotta bleed! Or, maybe you want to rub it in my face that you can see ghosts and I can't?! Why can't I have the gift?! Why?!"

"I didn't ask for it", Ichigo yelled at him.

"Shut up", Isshin yelled back, "And don't refer to yourself like that! You are a GIRL for crying out loud!"

"If I act like a girl, how am I supposed to gain any sort of freaking respect", Ichigo exclaimed in utter annoyance, "The only people who have any sort of respect are men, not women..."

"Please stop fighting", one of the girls sitting at the table with blond hair said with a sigh, "Dinner's getting cold..."

The other one, one with black purplish hair shook her head. "Let 'em fight, Yuzu", she said, "Leaves more for us..."

"Your rules are way too strict", Ichigo said in annoyance, pointing at her father accusingly, "Decent fathers don't make their teenage sons be home by 7:00!!"

"And again, you refer to yourself as a boy", Isshin cried.

"Shut up", Ichigo said in annoyance, "I'll call myself a boy if I want to!!"

"Whoa", Yuzu exclaimed, "Ichigo, I think you have a new "friend" haunting you." She pointed to the ghost hovering behind Ichigo. The host was of a middle aged looking man with slicked back hair and glasses.

Ichigo turned quickly. "Hey", she said in annoyance, "Geez, when did you...? I exorcise one and another latches onto me!! Crap!!"

Karin, the other daughter sitting at the table, looked over at her older sister, claimed brother. Her arm was slung over the back of her chair, chopsticks hanging from her mouth, an indifferent look on her face. "She sees them, talks to them, touches them, and channels them", she said blandly, "A quadruple threat. Must be a pain, Strawberry, to be in such high demand."

"But you know", Yuzu started, "We're bound to be a little envious of you, Ichigo. They're just blurry shapes to me. I'd love to see one clearly."

"Not me", Karin said with a snort raising her bowl to her lips, "I don't believe in ghosts..."

"Huh", Yuzu asked in confusion, "But you see them too, Karin! Only daddy can't."

"Dummy", Karin said rolling her eyes looking away, "I'm in permanent denial. If I refuse to believe in them, it's like they don't exist." The ghost in the background sniveled a little at being rejected totally by the young girl.

"So", Karin began pulling out a few cards with ideas on them, "Here's my latest plat. 'Want to flirt with ghosts while being caressed by the first breeze of summer? A limited engagement for the month of May, the Karuizawa ghost picnic.'"

"Cherry Blossom watching was last month, right", Yuzu asked her.

"Dammit, Karin", Ichigo yelled in annoyance, "You're not making money off my grief!! I'm not a freak show!!!"

"Dropped your guard", Isshin exclaimed grinning madly as he landed another assault by sitting on his poor daughter. He paused for a moment before the teen threw him off and stomped up the stairs muttering every curse word imaginable.

_For real... I've been able to see ghosts for as long as I can remember. I see the dead as well as I see the living. So..._

"That's it, I'm going to bed", Ichigo yelled over her shoulder.

"Oh, Ichigo", Yuzu yelled after her.

"She left", Karin stated dully, before pointing a look at her father, "It's your fault dad."

"What'd I do", Isshin asked.

"Ichigo's been under a lot of pressure lately", Yuzu scolded her father, "She told me more ghosts than ever have been haunting her. She's fed up!"

"What", Isshin exclaimed, "She talks about stuff like that with you!!"

"I'll take some supper up to her room later", Yuzu said with a sigh.

"That girl", Isshin started, "Why doesn't she come to **me** with her problems?"

"Are you serious", Karin asked in annoyance before turning her chair away from him, "I wouldn't bring my problems to you either. You're over forty yet possess the emotional maturity of a preschooler..."

Isshin jolted to attention at that before collapsing into sobs, hanging onto a memorial picture hung in the room, assumed to be his deceased wife. "Aw, mother", he started, "Maybe it's because they've hit puberty, but our daughters treat me like dirt... What should I do?"

"First, take down that stupid memorial picture", Karin said dully, ignoring her father's sniveling, which was quite pathetic in her eyes.

_The existence of soul reapers..._

Ichigo slammed her door shut, the sign with a fifteen on it outside her door swaying slightly. "Geez", she began, voice lightening a bit once more now that she was in the privacy of her own room, "Why is my family so weird?"

Ichigo looked up and saw a peculiar sight, a black butterfly fluttering about in the room. "A black swallowtail butterfly", she asked curiously, "Where'd it come from?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as she stared at the wall.

_Had never crossed my mind..._

The young woman previously looking over Karakura had come through the wall.

"What the", Ichigo began in shock.

The young woman landed on the ground and looked up at the opposite wall to her. "It's close", she said vaguely.

Ichigo kicked her from behind, making her land face first on the ground. "**How's that for close, jerk-off**", she yelled, voice taking on a deeper tone, more boy sounding, before pointing accusingly at the woman, "Psh!! Pretty cocky for a burglar, aintcha?! What's close?! The safe? Is that burglar-speak or something?!"

The young woman turned, eyes wide. "You", she began, "You can **see** me?! And… You **kicked** me!!"

"Huh", Ichigo said in annoyance, "Stop yammering! Heck yeah I can see you..."

Ichigo was soon kicked from behind by her father as he burst through the door, and she promptly landed on the floor face first. "Quiet, delinquent", he said in annoyance, "Stop jumping around up here!!"

Ichigo soon was back on her feet and kicked him in the back as well as punched him. "How can I be quiet when I'm subduing intruders", she growled in her male voice before pointing in the black haired woman's direction, "Look at this!! Where's our home security?!"

Isshin stood up fully and gave his daughter an utterly confused look. "Huh", he asked, "Look at who? What?"

"Huh", Ichigo asked in slight confusion, a vein throbbing on her cheek as she pointed behind herself at the person standing behind her, "The chick in the samurai gear..."

"It is no use", Rukia said closing her eyes to which Ichigo turned to her with an eyebrow raised, "Normal people cannot see me... I'm a Soul Reaper..."

* * *

Back at the street where Ichigo had left the spirit of the small girl ghost he had helped find peace with, stood a monster with a whole through its chest. Blood splatters littered everything as the monster ripped through the spiritual body of the little girl.

"Near", it began, voice harsh and raspy, "Much spirit energy... Near by..." The monster threw down the lifeless soul onto the ground.

* * *

"That's your story", Ichigo asked, closing her eyes and crossing her arms as she sat on one side of the small table and the woman on the other, "You're a soul reaper, and... You came all the way from this soul society thing... to vanquish an evil spirit. That makes sense..." Ichigo then got up quickly, flipped up the table. "Are you out of your freaking mind?!"

"What", the soul reaper said, alerting to attention before throwing the teen an incredulous look as she stood up, "You insolent... You see ghosts, yet you do not believe in soul reapers?!"

Ichigo snort as she gave the woman a look like she was stupid or something. "Of course not", she said, "I've never seen a Soul reaper before. I don't believe anything until I see it." She then placed a hand on the back of the Soul Reaper's head and gave her a shove. "Since dad couldn't see you, you're probably not living", Ichigo commented, "But go play 'Soul Reaper' somewhere else! Got that, you little snot?"

Veins popped out all over the woman's forehead and she got a nasty smile on her face. "You dare speak to me that way", she asked before holding up her index and middle finger and pointing them at Ichigo, "Binding spell the first! _Sai_!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as her arms were forced behind her back and bound painfully together. She began to yelp in pain soon after as she tumbled face first to the floor, the soul reaper pressing a foot into her back. "Crazy girl", Ichigo spat, "What did you do?!"

"Heh heh, it's useless", the soul reaper said with a smirk and she pressed her foot further into the teen's back, "This is _Kido_, the demon way, a high-level spell only a soul reaper can cast!" Her look turned condescending soon after. "Despite my appearance, I've lived nearly ten of your lives", she said, "Yet you dare call me 'little snot'? I would kill an insolent fool like you, but the provisional spirit law forbids unauthorized executions... I'll let you off with a minor case of paralysis this time. Be grateful, little snot!"

Ichigo growled in response, muttering about wannabe samurais and such of that nature. Soon, her eyes opened wide as the soul reaper raised her sword above her head. She closed her eyes and waited for the woman to strike and when she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find the woman had hit the soul from down in the kitchen earlier on the forehead with the back of her hilt. Ichigo watched in confusion.

"N... no", the ghost stuttered as tears filled his eyes, "I... Don't want to go to hell!"

"Do not presume", the soul reaper said gently, "What awaits you is not hell. It is the soul society." She took her sword away from the ghost's head, where a kanji was placed on it. "Unlike hell", she continued, "It is a restful place..."

The soul soon began to fall into a circle of light and fade into it. As soon as the ghost was gone, two butterflies flew from the spot it once was.

Ichigo finally found her voice soon after. "What... What happened", she asked with a surprised look, "Where's the ghost?"

The woman straightened herself. "I sent him to the soul society", she said looking down at Ichigo, "I performed _Konso_, the soul funeral. You call it "passing on" in your language. It is one of the duties of a soul reaper. To ask if you believe me or not no longer seems necessary." She reached into her uniform. "I will explain this so even a brat like you can understand. Be silent and listen." She pulled out a notebook and a pencil. She then held up two fingers.

"Now, in the realm, there are two types of souls", she started as she began to draw pictures to illustrate what she was saying, "The first types are the '**wholes**', the normal spirits. The ghosts you know of are this type." She held up a picture of a bunny head surrounded by hearts with the words 'whole and 'Good spirit' in the background.

"Now, the other type", she said beginning to draw something else, "We call '**Hollows**'. Hollows attack the living and the dead indiscriminately, and devour their souls. Hollows are 'evil spirits'." She held up a picture of a gerbil head with lightening bolts around it. The words 'hollow' and 'bad spirit' in the background.

She looked over at Ichigo as she held both drawing up at the same time. "Any questions so far", she asked.

Ichigo stared at the drawings for a moment. "Hm, why do your drawings suck so bad", she asked for her own sake of amusement.

A vein popped out on the soul reaper's forehead and she took her marker and scribbled on Ichigo's face in retaliation.

"Hey", Ichigo yelled at her back, mad over the fact the soul reaper had drawn a mustache on her face, "You took advantage of my helplessness!"

"Let us continue", the woman said tossing her marker up and down as she sat back down in her place and began drawing more pictures, "_Monsieur General~_!"

"We soul reapers have two principle duties", she began as she held up her next picture. The picture was of a bunny head on the right side of the page with an arrow pointing to the left side of the paper with _Konso_ written above said arrow. The arrow pointed to a little box with the words soul society written in it. "First", she said as she pointed to her picture, "To conduct **wholes **to the soul society by the means of _Konso_."

She then held up another picture, this time of the gerbil head surrounded by lightening again. It had a red X across the face and the word 'Kapow!' in the background. "The second", she said, "To vaporize hollows. Which is my mission now."

Ichigo looked over at her, still a bit peeved as she was trying to wipe the marker mustache on the floor. "Hang on", she said as she raised her head up, "You mean there's a hollow around here now?"

The raven haired soul reaper, as she stood holding up both pictures, nodded. "There is", she said.

Ichigo's eye twitched. "Are you stupid", she yelled, "Don't stand there yapping! Go vaporize it!"

The soul reaper looked over at Ichigo, and then looked away. "Actually... that is", she began, stumbling for the right words, "I have not been able to sense its presence for some time now.

Ichigo gained a confused look. "Wha", she began, "Why not? What the-" Ichigo was cut off by a howl of pure agony that sent shivers down her spine. 'Ahh', she thought, 'What was... that?'

The soul reaper seemed not to hear it as Ichigo turned her attention once more to her. "Like something obstructing my senses", she was saying to herself as she had her back to Ichigo.

"Hey, hey soul reaper", Ichigo said, trying to get her attention.

The soul reaper turned and looked over at the orange haired teen. "What's wrong", she asked.

"What's wrong", Ichigo began in annoyance, "That blood curdling howl? What was that?!"

The soul reaper looked at Ichigo in slight surprise. "Blood curdling howl", she asked, "Maybe-" She was silenced as she then heard another cry of the hollow. 'I heard it', she thought as she looked towards the doorway, 'That was... the cry of a hollow! But... it's like I'm hearing it through some unseen filter. What is it I'm sensing?!'

She then turned to look at Ichigo, still on the floor with a slightly troubled expression. 'But how could', she began to think, '**This** one have... heard the cry before I sensed it?!'

A crash sounded downstairs as well as a scream. "That was Yuzu", Ichigo said, starting to panic that her sisters could be in terrible danger. The soul reaper dashed towards the door. "Hey! Where are you going?! That horrible noise was the cry of a hollow?!"

"Yes", she said as she looked at Ichigo over her shoulder, "I'm going to go kill it! Stay here!"

"Hold up", Ichigo yelled, "That's my family being attacked!! Undo your spell! NOW!"

"Don't be a fool", the woman half yelled at him, "There is nothing you can do! You'll only succeed in adding to the body count! Be quiet and leave this to me! Understand?!" She opened the door to the teens room and a rush of spiritual pressure almost pushed her back. "What", she began to say. 'This spirit energy', she thought, 'I did not sense it until now!' What is happening to me?!'

"I... Ichigo-nee", a voice called and Ichigo and the soul reaper's eyes widened as Karin crawled over to the doorway covered in blood, "Are you okay?"

"Karin", Ichigo called out in panic.

Karin smiled in relief. "Good", she said, "It hasn't come this way... It happened so fast... Dad's back exploded and he fell... Then it went for me and Yuzu... so fast... I thought... had to warn... Ichigo-nee... What is it?... I didn't get a good look... I don't think dad or Yuzu could see it... Ichigo... Hurry... Before it find you... Run..." With that, the girl passed out on the ground and Ichigo began to grit her teeth.

"It's okay", the woman said as she knelt next to the girl, "She just passed out." She turned around and abruptly stood up straight as Ichigo was trying to break her _Kido_. "Stop! What are you doing?! STOP! No human's strength is enough to break the _Kido_! If you force it, your soul will..."

As the soul reaper tried in vain to persuade Ichigo not to hurt herself, Ichigo used all her might and gave a scream and finally wretched her arms apart and broke the kido. The woman stood stiff as Ichigo ran past her with a bat in hand.

'Impossible', she thought to herself as she turned slightly to watch the teen, 'He... Or is it she... broke the kido by her own power?! That cannot be!'

"Wait", she called after the teen as she ran down the stairs at a rapid pace. 'Just what is she', she thought, soon following the girl.

'Yuzu', Ichigo thought as she raced through the house, 'Dad!' She passed many pieces of furniture upturned or broken and her dad lying against the wall not even moving. Ichigo then made it to the kitchen where a huge whole in the wall resided. She could see the outline of something outside the house. As the thing turned to her, her eyes widened in fright.

'It... it's a...', she began to think, 'Hollow!... When she said evil spirit, I thought it'd look human... But it's a monster!!' Ichigo held onto her arm as she began to tremble violently. 'This is bad! Really bad! Why am I shaking?! I'm not afraid of this thing!! I've seen tons of ghosts! It's just another one!' She grit her teeth again and made to move forward but her eyes widened when she noticed Yuzu in the monster's hand. "YUZU!"

Yuzu turned her head and looked at Ichigo with tears in her eyes. "Ichi-nee", she said softly.

Ichigo gripped her bat hard and ran forward with a cry. She aimed to hit the thing but it just knocked her away like she was a bug. She landed on the ground a ways away and looked to see her bat broken close to her hand and her eyes widened once more. The hollow loomed above her and brought up its hand to strike her before the soul reaper intercepted and took a slice at its arm with her sword. Ichigo rushed forward with a cry and caught Yuzu and started to shake her awake, calling her name in the process.

"Stay calm", the soul reaper called to him, "The hollow hasn't eaten the souls of your family yet! Not even the soul of your father who lays on the floor!"

Ichigo was at some piece of mind with that information but jumped back in with questioning. "Wait", she called at the soul reaper, "You said hollows attack people to eat their souls!! So why'd that thing attack my family?!"

"Hollows are drawn to high levels of spirit energy", the soul reaper explained, "But they also attack opportunistically..."

"What's that supposed to mean", Ichigo asked.

"I've never known a human who could see a soul reaper", the soul reaper began, "Or break a binding spell... I have never heard of a human with so much spirit energy... I believe he was looking... for **you**..." Ichigo's eyes widened and neither of the two noticed the hollow as it began to flex a newly generated arm.

"It was after me", Ichigo exclaimed, "All this... was because of **me**?! My dad's dying over there... Karin... and Yuzu bleeding... All of this..."

"Wait", Rukia said as she turned towards the teen, "That's not what I meant!" She was cut off as she was thrown toward a wall and crashed into it.

"Soul reaper", Ichigo called, looking in her direction. She then turned back to the hollow and her eyes narrowed as she grit her teeth. "I've had enough... of you!!"

On the other side of the street, the soul reaper stood up from the rubble. "I failed to guard my flank", she said to herself, "How careless... Shameful..." Her eyes widened as she noticed Ichigo standing in from of the hollow.

"Hey, ugly", Ichigo taunted the hollow, "You want my soul?" She pointed to herself as the hollow licked its lips hungrily. "Then fight me like a man! Forget the others! It's me you want! So kill me!"

Ichigo watched as the hollow rushed forward but her eyes widened as the soul reaper stepped in front of her and the hollow bit her instead. She dropped to the ground and Ichigo was calling Soul reaper to her over and over again.

"You... fool", the soul reaper said as blood pooled around her, "Did you think it would be over if you gave him your soul? Then you are a fool."

Ichigo looked down in shame. "I'm sorry", she said, "I just wanted to..."

"I fear", the soul repeater starting, "I can not console you... I am too badly injured to fight it... It is a matter of time... Before we all become its food..."

Ichigo looked down and berated herself for not being strong enough o protect her family, knowing it was her fault all of this had happened.

The soul reaper stared up at the teen for a moment. "Do you wish to save your family", she asked.

Ichigo jumped at her words. "Just tell me how", she said quickly, "I'd do anything! Tell me!"

"There is a way", the soul reaper said as she picked up her sword, "I should say... There is only **one** way... You must... become a soul reaper."

Ichigo's eyes widened and her posture became rigid. "What", she asked, "What're you talking about?! I can't be a..."

"You can", the woman said as she held up her sword, "Place the point of _Zanpakuto_, ghost cutter, over your heart... And I will infuse you with half of my soul reaper powers--- my dark force! You will temporarily have the powers of a soul reaper. To give you a chance against the hollow."

"Are you sure you can do something like that", Ichigo asked hesitantly.

"I don't know", the woman said, "Perhaps, because your soul is so powerful, but... The chance of success is low, and... If we fail, you die... But there is no other way! Nor time to ponder it!"

"Ichigo", Yuzu called out in a small voice making both heads turn to look at her, "Where are you... Ichigo..."

"Yuzu", Ichigo said, eyes softening, "Is she having a bad dream?"

"Don't come", Yuzu said in her sleep, "Danger... Run... Ichigo..."

Ichigo's eyes widened as things began to click into place in her mind. 'This is so bad', she thought, 'My sisters... worrying about me when they were in danger... To consider my won safety now... I'd have to be a real punk to do that...'

"Give me that sword, soul reaper", Ichigo said with a new found confidence, "We'll try your plan..."

The woman smiled lightly up at the determined teen. "Not 'soul reaper'", she said, "I am Rukia Kuchiki."

"Oh, Ichigo Kurosaki", Ichigo replied in return, "Nice to meet ya'. Let's pray this won't be our last meeting."

They soon began to hurry as the hollow made its way towards them again. Rukia put her sword over the area of Ichigo's heart. When both gave the signal of being ready, Rukia stabbed her sword through Ichigo.

A white light surrounded the area, soon enough dimming down and the hollow made to rush towards the figure standing up, but it's arm laid on the ground seconds later. Ichigo held her huge sword behind her that was almost as tall as she was, resting it on her shoulder and sent a dark look towards the hollow.

Rukia laid off to the side, wearing a white kimono now with an incredulous look. "No", she said, "I meant for only half... I have lost all my spiritual powers... And, this sensation... like before... I could not sense the hollow's presence... And I heard it through an unseen filter... Why did I not see this before!!! My senses were being jammed by an incredible force! But she was the source of it! That room was full of spirit energy... from HER. That was what was confusing my senses!' She stared in wonder as Ichigo attacked the hollow.

'Never have I heard of a human who could see a soul reaper', Rukia thought, 'Never have I seen a human break a binding spell! The _zanpaku-to_ responds to dark force by changing... Never have I seen one so huge!'

She watched as Ichigo chopped off a portion of the hollow's leg, making it fall towards her.

"That's for attacking my family", she yelled, voice once again reverting to that feminine tone, "You fish faced freak!!"

'What in the world', Rukia thought as Ichigo slashed through the hollow down the middle, '**IS** this child?!'

* * *

And this, Ladies and Gentlemen, is what my poor mind came up with. Read and review dears~! I'd LOVE to know what's thought of this odd idea.


	2. Starter

Notes: Here is Chapter two. This one took me quite a deal less longer to write. Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: Still don't won Bleach.

Warnings: Violence, cursing, the usual.

* * *

Ichigo looked around at the rubble everywhere. She could see the ghosts of Yuzu and her father, battered and bloody from the fight with the hollow. Both were saying they were hurting and that they thought she was supposed to save them. She then turned and saw Rukia standing in the background. Rukia waved and told Ichigo she was too late. Ichigo by then was creeped out as hell and asking if all that fighting was for nothing.

Ichigo, somehow, thought she heard a trace of something along the lines of 'Good morning' in the background before she was rudely awaken by her father, Isshin attacking her as per usual in the morning to which started off their daily ritual of wrestling around on the ground until Ichigo had a hold of her father's face and had him pinned to the ground.

"What kind of sick freak attacks their own daughter while she sleeps", Ichigo growled in annoyance at her idiot father.

"That's my girl", Isshin said, muffled by Ichigo's hand on his face and reveling in the fact Ichigo had actually referred to herself as a girl for a change, "I have nothing left to teach you!"

Ichigo stared down at her father in annoyance before noticing something. "Hey", she said in confusion, "Where are your wounds?"

Isshin looked at her in confusion as she loosened her grip on his face. "Wounds", he asked, "What wounds? Did I get hurt?"

Ichigo blinked in confusion. "Say what", she asked. She soon followed her dad downstairs and is given a full story of what must have happened last night, consisting of a trick plowing into the side of the house. The orange haired teen simply stared at the hole in the wall as the story was explained.

"What a miracle", Isshin said with a hammer in hand, ready to start fixing up their home where there was a giant hole, "A truck crashes into our house and nobody gets a scratch!"

"Double miracle, none of us even woke up", Yuzu said as she was preparing breakfast outside for the family, "Breakfast is ready, Ichigo."

"Some miracle", Karin said with a snort as she turned away, "The jerk left us with the repair bills. This family, jeez..."

'What's going on', Ichigo thought to herself as her family argued about the _truck driver_ in the background, 'Their wounds are gone, vanished. They think it was a truck. Some sort of soul reaper triage service?' Her thoughts drifted to Rukia. 'Did she... go back to that soul society place?'

---

Later on in the morning Karakura High sat with many of its students within their respective classes. In one class in particular, there sat a young woman with bright orange hair much like Ichigo's, sitting in a chair by the window. She wore her regular school uniform and two matching blue flower clips in her hair. She had a book in her lap that was titled the Encyclopedia of the Stars. She let out a long sigh, her thoughts occupied by a certain redhead who was absent for some reason she knew not of. She wondered where in fact he, or she as the girl knew otherwise, was.

"Don't do that", another girl in the class said as she stood beside the girl causing the redhead to jump and hold her book to her face, "Don't waste your life away daydreaming!" The girl had black spunky short hair and wore a uniform like the girl she stood beside.

"Tatsuki", the orange haired girl exclaimed as she set down her book with a smile on her face.

"Ichigo's late", Tatsuki commented to her friend as she pulled up a chair beside her.

"Huh", the orange haired girl said blinking a few times.

"Weren't you just thinking about him", Tatsuki asked with a light grin.

"Uh, no", the girl answered quickly, lightly blushing as she waved her hands in front of herself. Tatsuki could always read her too well.

Tatsuki stared at her friend with a serious expression for a moment. "What's so great about him, Orihime", she asked curiously, "He's got tweaked out hair, he's rude, immature, short-tempered... A girl with boobs like yours could do a lot better."

Orihime blushed at the comment about her nicely developed chest. "I told you, Tatsuki-chan, I'm not into Ichigo-kun like that", she said quickly, "We're simply friends! And besides, he's nice once you get to know him!"

"Nice my ass", Tatsuki said rolling her eyes, not believing her friend. Nice was not a word that described Ichigo, and that was a fact.

"He may be absent today", a voice commented from beside the two. It came from a young man with dark brown hair, "Ichigo."

"Mizuiro", Orihime greeted softly.

"How come", Tatsuki asked nosily, "You normally come to school with him."

"Yeah", Mizuiro said with a nod, "I stopped by his place this morning and there was a big hole in his house. They said a truck plowed into it in the middle of the night. So his dad says."

"A truck", Tatsuki exclaimed, an incredulous look on her face, "So?! Is he hurt?! Or maybe... dead."

"Alive", an annoyed voice said behind Tatsuki as she was hit in the head by a book bag. She turned slightly to meet the sight of Ichigo behind her. "Sorry to disappoint you, we all survived."

"Ichigo", Orihime said with a grin, "Good morning!"

Ichigo gave a half hearted wave. "Morning, Orihime", she, or he as known around school, said idly as she took her seat. She was back to using the deeper voice she used while pretending to be a boy.

"Ah, you're here", Mizuiro said as he turned to face Ichigo, who sat behind him, "Weren't you fixing your house?"

"Yeah, what's third period", Ichigo asked as she began to sit down.

"Contemporary arts", Mizuiro answered.

"Good", Ichigo said, "That's Miss Ochi. She won't ask annoying questions."

Just as Ichigo was about to sit, she was stopped by a familiar voice. "Son of a", the person began in a quiet tone before speaking louder, "Are you Kurosaki?"

Ichigo slowly turned to face the voice and sure enough, there sat Rukia, dressed in the school's female uniform. "Nice to meet you", Rukia greeted with a fake smile.

"Oh, this is Rukia Kuchiki", Mizuiro explained pointing to Rukia, "She started yesterday. It's an unusual time to transfer, but her family just had to move."

Ichigo gained a look of confusion. "Why are you", she began but trailed off to which Mizuiro blinked in confusion at his friend's odd behavior.

"Ichigo", Rukia said with a smile as she turned to him, "I don't have any textbooks yet. Do you mind sharing yours with me?" She held out her hand which held a message scrawled in ink. 'Don't tell my secret and I won't tell yours.'

Ichigo's eyes widened as she stared at the raven haired woman in terror. 'What's', she began to think, 'Is she out of her mind?!'

Later, Ichigo managed to drag Rukia outside after making a hasty excuse and promptly dragged her around back.

"Is there a reason we're back here", Rukia asked with a curious tone.

Ichigo then rounded on her and started her assault of questions. "Why the hell are you still here", she asked flat out, "You're work is done, isn't it?! If so, then why are you still here instead of going back to that soul society place?!"

"Shush", Rukia said, not wanting any passerby the hear them speaking, "Because I'd have to be a soul reaper to return to the soul society... I can't go back..."

"Why's that", Ichigo asked blinking.

"Because", Rukia replied placing a hand on her chest, "I lost all of my dark force..."

Ichigo blinked in surprise. "You lost your powers", she asked incredulously, "What are they, socks?! Where did they go?"

"They're inside you", Rukia said, pointing to Ichigo who froze in shock, "They've been fused with your soul and you've become a soul reaper... Last night you took my powers from me... I can only do a few demonic spells now... And I have to rely on this **Gigai**."

Ichigo blinked a few times. "Gigai", she asked.

"It's a temporary body we soul reapers use in emergencies", Rukia explained, "Disempowered soul reapers inhabit Gigais until their powers return."

"It looks human", Ichigo commented.

"It has too", Rukia stated in an obvious tone, "I'd be easy prey for a hollow without my powers... So I have to disguise myself as a human..."

'So that's why everyone can see her', Ichigo thought to herself.

"But, before I answer any more questions of yours, it's only fair you answer some of mine", Rukia said with a firm nod.

Ichigo nodded hesitantly, already knowing the first questions coming to her mind. "No", she stated simply, "The others don't know I'm a woman... except two of our classmates... Other than that, everyone thinks I'm a boy... Though I have a guess another one of my classmates has a hunch... And yes, the voice you heard last night was my actual voice... I created this one so I could pull off my façade of being a boy..."

Rukia nodded. "That knocks off two of my main questions", she commented, "Now the other one is why?"

Ichigo frowned as she gave a snort of annoyance. "You know what its like to be a woman", she said, "Men always look down on us and think we're weaker... I'll prove to the world that women are strong and that gender doesn't matter... Besides, I have a family to protect... My name means 'one who protects'. And I'll live up to that name. For my sisters, my father... and most certainly for my mother... I'll be as strong as I can be so I can show them I'm someone to be proud of..."

Rukia smiled lightly at her determination. "Then, I suppose I'll get to my point", she said pointing at Ichigo, "Since I lost all of my Dark Force, until I regain it, **you** must perform the duties of a soul reaper."

"I have to what", Ichigo yelled, eye twitching in annoyance at the absurdity of it all.

"You'll be fine", Rukia said waving her hand, "You have soul reaper powers now! Besides, I'll help you. And you kind of don't have a choice since this is your fault and all..."

"You've honestly lost it", Ichigo cried, throwing up her hands in the air, "I can't do this! I know next to nothing about this kind of thing! Besides, I don't want to deal with those monsters again! The only reason I did what I did yesterday was because it was my family being hurt... I couldn't possibly protect complete strangers..."

"You can", Rukia said as she pulled out a fingerless glove and pulled it onto her hand, "And you will." She stepped forward and slammed her fist against Ichigo's forehead and expelled her soul out of her body.

Ichigo landed on her butt, cursing for a moment before realizing her body laid in front of her. "The hell", she exclaimed, "That's my body! Wake me up!"

"Come with me", Rukia said as she started to walk away, which Ichigo hastily followed after her, throwing a few glances over her shoulder at her body. They stopped soon enough in a small park for children, one Ichigo had been to numerous times as a child, and then took Karin and Yuzu to in turn.

"Why are we here", Ichigo asked quietly.

"It won't be long now", Rukia said softly.

"What won't be long", Ichigo asked sending her a confused look.

"Do ghosts come to this park", Rukia asked vaguely, ignoring Ichigo's question.

Ichigo nodded. "One does", she said, "He's about five years old, and tiny. He likes to play in the park around noon."

"A friend", Rukia asked.

"I've seen him, but I haven't ever spoken to him", Ichigo said quietly, "Why does it matter?"

Rukia handed a phone like device to Ichigo to look at. She read what was on the screen in confusion. "What's this", she asked.

"An order", Rukia answered looking at Ichigo, "From the soul society... 12:00 P.M., plus or minus fifteen minutes. Within a twenty mile radius of Yumizawa children's park, a hollow will appear... It will most likely attack the child."

Ichigo stared at her in alarm before the two turned their heads as a scream grazed the air. The child Ichigo had described was running away from a spider like hollow in terror. Ichigo took an unconscious step forward and moved automatically to grab her sword, but Rukia stopped her.

"Here is where you make your decision, Ichigo", Rukia said, eyes narrowing, "You said you didn't think you could help complete strangers... So stand there... And don't help him... because you can't just save him because you're here... That's not how it works. A soul reaper must be fair to all souls... So, you either do my job, or more souls like him will die..."

Ichigo stared at the terror stricken child as it ran, a twinge of hurt going through her. 'She's says this like it's so easy', she thought, 'But is it really... Can I really sacrifice myself?' She thought back to when Rukia saved her and put on a determined face. She stepped forward and stood in front of the hollow who was pinning down the child now while Rukia watched in the background in shock.

"What are you", the hollow hissed. Ichigo swiftly cut off the hollow's leg and it fell to the ground a few feet away.

"Ichigo, you made your decision", Rukia asked.

Ichigo stabbed her sword into the ground next the little child's ghost, scaring the poor thing. She turned to Rukia with a hard glare. "I don't know for sure whether or not I can do this", she admitted, "I may run away next time... And I don't know about this sacrificing myself thing either... I mean, when you saved me, was it just your duty as a soul reaper? Duty isn't a reason to sacrifice yourself... Not for me, anyways."

As Ichigo spoke, the hollow got up off the ground and charged at her, to which Ichigo slashed through the thing down the middle.

Ichigo turned once more to Rukia. "But, I do owe you a large debt for letting me save my family", she said, "And I'm not a total scumbag! So..." Ichigo held her hand out to Rukia with a determined look. "I suppose I'll help you with this soul reaper job of yours", she said, voice taking on the lighter feminine tone Ichigo tried to hide all the time.

Rukia smiled and took her hand. "Alright then", she said, "Good luck!"

Back at the school, calamity ensued as people found Ichigo's limp body outside on the ground unmoving.

* * *

Alright! Chapter two is up. I'll get started soon enough on chapter three. Read and Review~!


	3. HeadHittin'

A/n: The third installment of my Bleach story~! It is coming along nicely... And I've recieved nice comments on this idea of mine... This chapter, I strongly strayed away from the manga in the park scene because I show more of the friendship between Ichigo and Orihime... And trust me, you'll see a lot of banter between the two through out this story... Anyways, Enjoy~!

Warning: Err... Stupidity?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach.

* * *

It was evening in Karakura town. The crescent moon was high in the sky, gleaming radiantly. The streets were mostly cleared, except for Orihime who was walking along the sidewalk singing to herself and carrying a small sack of food.

"Ra, a ramen's ra", she sang to her own little tune in her head as she skipped along, "Shi, a shingawa shoji's shi~!" She began to cross the street. "That'll bring us back to-" She turned her head sharply hearing a screeching of a car and hardly had time to comprehend what was going on before she was hit.

* * *

It was now the next day in Karakura. Rukia and Ichigo were both at a small park. Ichigo stood in the background hitting small balls being pitched to her as a practice mechanism that Rukia had told her to do. Rukia was sitting at a bench and reading a comic she had found.

"I know about it sister", she read aloud to herself, engrossed in the comic, "It's all hidden in that box, isn't it? The jade box mother gave you! Give me that box, my sister Marianne! Go on!! No! Don't open that box! Francoise! NOOOO!!"

"OI! What the hell are you doing", Ichigo asked in annoyance from behind Rukia, making the former soul reaper squeak in surprise.

"Oh", Rukia said in relief staring at Ichigo as she turned around, "You scared me! I'm studying the contemporary vernacular of this world!"

"You were not", Ichigo said rolling her eyes, resting her bat on her shoulder, "You were reading a stupid horror comic while I was training my soul reaper ass off? Where'd you find it anyway?"

"Huh", Rukia asked in confusion, "You finished your training?"

"I hit these stupid pepper balls a hundred times right", Ichigo asked as she pointed to the machine beside her, "I'm done. What's this supposed to accomplish, anyway? And where'd you get the weird pitching machine?!"

"Fool", Rukia said with an aggravated sigh, "Only the **wrong balls **had pepper in them!"

"Wrong balls", Ichigo asked.

"That's right", Rukia said, and silence lapsed for a moment, "You didn't hit every single one, did you?"

"Yes", Ichigo said in annoyance, "Great."

"You idiot", Rukia yelled as she stood up, "I told you to hit only the balls with heads! What's the point of the exercise?!"

"How should I know", Ichigo yelled back hold up a ball in each hand, one saying hand and the other head, and they both looked similar. "And it's impossible to tell the head from the hands the way you draw!!"

Not too far away from the park Orihime skipped along singing her odd little melody again. "Do, a drunk dragon's do", she said, "Re, an electric comic's re~! Mi, an electric comics mi~! Fa, an... alfalfa's..." She stopped as she ran out of words to use and as she passed by the park area, she noticed the tough orange headed teen she had grown to admire. "Ichigo", she said smiling to herself as she quietly made her way down to her friend.

Down below, Rukia held up one of the balls with a head painted on it. "Listen", she started as she sat crossed legged on one of the picnic tables, "The head is a hollow's weak spot! One good whack will split it open like a melon! This training will help you crack heads with precision, whatever the situation!"

"Why do I have to do that", Ichigo asked, "I'm been beating 'em just fine."

"Fool", Rukia said in annoyance, "When did you ever defeat a hollow with one blow?! Approaching a hollow from behind and killing it with one blow I the essence of hollow hunting! It's a miracle you've survived fighting them as you have!!"

"B-but hitting them from behind is unfair", Ichigo said in slight alarm, "I can't do that!"

"Save the code of bushido for human foes", Rukia said seriously, "Hollows are your prey! Fairness doesn't apply here! That kind of thinking will get you killed!"

Ichigo looked off to the side with a slightly remorseful look. "I-I just", she began quietly. Before she could continue her sentence, the life was being squeezed out of her by a hug. Ichigo knew exactly who the culprit was to, considering there was only one person who had the guts enough to actually hug her.

"Ichigo", Orihime gushed in a chipper tone, to which Ichigo cringed at the loudness.

"Orihime, air", she said, voice almost cracking to her high pitched voice but stopped herself.

Orihime soon released her hold on Ichigo and gave a grin. "How are you, Ichigo", she asked smiling.

"Fine", Ichigo said with a sigh, "What are you doing out here?"

"Shopping for dinner", Orihime replied with a chipper grin, "I bought leeks, butter, bananas, and bean jam jelly!"

Ichigo sighed lightly, used to her friend's odd eating habits, though couldn't help but wonder what in the world Orihime was making this time.

"And why are you out here, Ichigo-kun", Orihime said with a grin, remembering to add the term kun to Ichigo's name instead of chan. She knew how much Ichigo hated to be called Ichigo-chan, but couldn't help but laugh mentally at her friend's initial reaction to the nickname.

Ichigo rubbed the back of her head. "Err, well", she began, not sure of what to tell her. 'What do I tell her', Ichigo thought, 'I can't say the truth, cause she'll think I've gone nuts.'

Orihime looked over Ichigo's shoulder and noticed Rukia standing there. "Rukia", she asked, slightly surprised by the raven haired woman's presence.

"Eh, do I know you", Rukia asked with a confused look.

"Idiot", Ichigo said rolling her eyes, "She's Orihime Inoue... She's in our class!"

Rukia perked up. "In our class", she asked. She then turned to Orihime and put on her nice, proper girl act. "Well, hello Miss Inoue", she greeted the redheaded classmate with a curtsy, "How do you do, dear?"

"Oh, I'm fine thank you", Orihime replied, curtsying back.

Ichigo stood in the background, wondering how Rukia would act around the guys, and then wondering why Orihime was playing along. As Orihime looked towards the ground, Ichigo noticed the bandage on her arm.

"What happened to your arm", she asked curiously, "Did you fall again?"

"This", Orihime asked pointing to her arm with a smile, "No, I was run over."

"**Run over**", Ichigo yelled, "**By a car**?!"

Orihime nodded with a sheepish smile and a laugh. "Yeah", she said, "I went out to buy a drink last night and—bam! I've been getting run over at lot lately!"

"A lot", Ichigo asked in a slightly frantic tone, "What the hell?! You've gotta' be more careful! You could've been seriously injured! Or killed!"

Orihime blinked before beginning to giggle, to which Ichigo sharply told her that it wasn't a laughing matter, which only made the girl laugh more.

"You sound like a mother hen", Orihime said with a laugh, "Fretting over her chicks! Mother Ichigo!"

"Shut up", Ichigo growled in annoyance pointing at Orihime, "I have a right to be worried!"

Orihime laughed and grinned mischievously. "Mother Ichigo", she said thoughtfully, "That's a funny thought! I should tell that to everyone!"

"You most certainly will not", Ichigo growled as she began to chase Orihime around the small park area, to which Orihime was running and laughing.

Rukia stood in the background, watching the two converse and banter with each other playfully. 'Those two are close', she thought to herself, 'I wonder if she's one of the ones who knows... Most likely, as how much she teases Ichigo...'

The two came running back, Ichigo and Orihime both panting.

"So, does she get hurt a lot", Rukia asked looking over at Ichigo.

"Like every single day", Ichigo answered in annoyance, throwing a pointed look at Orihime who grinned sheepishly, claiming it to be daydreaming too much, which stirred up another bantering conversation.

Rukia mulled over about how she could just be clumsy but then noticed the bruising on Orihime's leg, recognizing the scent and shape immediately. It reeked of hollow. She kneeled down beside Orihime to look at it after asking if she could look at it.

"I must have gotten it last night", Orihime said, "It must have happened when the car hit me!" She was quiet as Rukia stared intensely at the bruise. "Rukia?"

"Hm, oh sorry", Rukia said snapping out of her thoughts, "I thought it looked painful."

"How did you know", Orihime asked pointing to her arm, "It hurts worse then my arm does."

"Then why haven't you gotten it looked at", Ichigo began in sight alarm.

"I'm okay, honestly Ichigo", Orihime said with a smile, "No need to fret over me... You sound like Tatsuki when you do that..."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult", Ichigo said as a bead of sweat rolled down the back of her head.

Orihime laughed gently and then glanced at her watch. "Oh no", she said taking off up the steps towards the street, "I'm late!"

"In a hurry", Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep", Orihime said looking at Ichigo over her shoulder, "Shoten's going to start soon!"

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "I'll walk you home if you want", she called up to her.

"No thanks", Orihime said with a smile, "I'll be okay..."

"You sure", Ichigo asked, "I don't want you getting hurt again..."

"I'll be careful, I promise", Orihime said with a grin as she rushed off.

Ichigo gave a soft sigh. "That girl, I swear", she muttered to herself, "She wears me out..."

"You two seem close", Rukia commented with a light smile.

Ichigo looked over at her and nodded. "Yeah", she said, "We've been close for a few years now... As you can probably tell, Orihime does know my secret... She's known for maybe fours years now... She was the first person outside my family to find out I was a girl..."

"Interesting", Rukia commented, "And how did she come to find out?"

Ichigo scratched her cheek and looked away. "I sort of had to tell her", she said in a meek tone, "I had been sick and gone for a few days so she had offered to take me my homework... Well, when she had come over, I wasn't wearing any kind of bindings or anything. When she had knocked on my door, I didn't think twice about saying 'come in' because I figured it was Yuzu, Karin, or my old man... And thus, she found out..."

Rukia gave a small laugh. "So, what exactly do you know about her", she asked.

"Not much, sadly", Ichigo said with a sigh, "She never really knew her parents... She was taken away from them by her older brother when she was only three due to abuse... She lived with her brother after that... He was good to her..."

"Was", Rukia asked, looking over at Ichigo.

"Yeah", Ichigo said with a sigh, "He died three years ago... I remember that day... I was just about to leave for school... The doorbell rang before we were open... Orihime came in carrying her brother... They said it was a car accident... He was covered with blood. We didn't have the equipment to save him. He died while we were arranging his transfer to a big hospital... So, why exactly did you want to know? You worried?"

"No", Rukia answered flatly, "I'm not worried..."

"What's wrong", Ichigo asked in annoyance.

"C'mon", Rukia said turning away from the red headed teen, "We're going home too!"

Ichigo gave a snort while glaring lightly at the former soul reapers back before a thought occurred to her. "Where exactly do you go home to", she asked curiously, "You have a home down here?"

"What", Rukia asked turning her head with a sly look, "Does my private life interest you?"

Ichigo sent her an aggravated look. "Not in the slightest", she ground out.

"Then don't ask", Rukia said turning around once more, "Later!"

Ichigo rolled her eyes before heading out as well.

* * *

Later on, at the Kurosaki clinic...

"Ichigo", Yuzu called, as she poked her head out of Ichigo's room, "Do you know were my dress is?"

"Oi, enter before knocking", Ichigo said in slight annoyance.

"You were downstairs", Yuzu said stepping out into the hall, "Aw, you took a bath! I was going to take one too!"

"Crazy kid", Ichigo said rolling her eyes, "You're in fifth grade, take one by yourself."

Yuzu puffed out her cheek in a pout. "You've gotten mean since you entered high school", she said.

"No I haven't", Ichigo said walking past her, "And I don't know where your dress is..."

"What", Yuzu exclaimed, "My pajamas are missing too!"

"I don't know where they are either", Ichigo said in annoyance, "I'm not stealing your clothes Yuzu... They're too girly and far too small for me anyways..."

* * *

Inside Ichigo's closet sat Rukia on a makeshift bed. She was laying back comfortably in what was assumed to be Yuzu's pajamas. She heard a beeping noise and quickly pulled out her phone like device. She wondered where it could be this time before her eyes widened in slight panic at what appeared on the screen.

* * *

Outside said closet stood Ichigo, hair still wet and flattened. She looked around after starting to hear a beeping noise, wondering if Yuzu or Karin was playing a game before the noise stopped.

"Ichigo", Rukia said quickly as she opened the teen's closest door, startling Ichigo.

"H-h-how long have you been in there", she called out in annoyance as Rukia stepped out, "Those are Yuzu's pajamas!"

"Nevermind that", Rukia said in annoyance, "It's an order!"

"An order", Ichigo asked, "A hollow's coming? Where?!"

"Time and place", Rukia began as she pulled on her glove, "Here and now!" She pushed Ichigo's soul out of her body, sending her body off to the side as a hollow's claw came through Ichigo's bed. Ichigo stared in utter surprise.

A rip of space was created, where a gigantic hollow came through. The hollow had black hair from what one could tell and a long body, almost serpent like. It gave out a fierce cry.

"Aim for the head", Rukia said quickly.

"I know", Ichigo said as she quickly pulled out her sword and struck the hollow, but not cutting deep enough, only enough to cut off part of the mask, which went flying off as the hollow screamed again. Ichigo stared in shock at the hollow, recognizing the part of the face that was unmasked. The hollow roared once more and disappeared into the rip of space where it came from.

"It got away", Rukia said as she stood up, "Let's go!"

"Wait", Ichigo said, halting her immediately, "What's going on?! That was Orihime's brother!"

Rukia stared at her for a moment before dropping her head. "Didn't I say that killing them with one blow to the head from behind was the objective", she asked, more of stated, "To minimize the chance of injury... But... There's another reason for it... One blow to kill them... so you never know the hollow's human identity!" She turned to Ichigo. "All hollows were once living people", she said seriously.

* * *

Across town, Orihime and Tatsuki sat in Orihime's apartment talking and such. One a small table behind the two, next to a vase with a flower in it, sat a small teddy bear. While it sat there, a piece of its face was sliced open mysteriously and a dark presence lurked where one could not see.

* * *

Read and review dolls~!


	4. Hollow Brothers

A/n: Back once again with What if. This chapter is long, but that's because I combined three chapters into one so I could get this story moving along. I have gotten a review that said this is long and basically reading the manga all over again, and yes I know. But, this first part is important, because the introduction of the characters into this and how they interact with Ichigo is important... Now, yes, some chapters I will skip... Like the Don Kanoji thing and Kon's little escapade in chapter one of the fourth book... And probably a lot of bulk in the soul society arc that I find utterly pointless... For now, I'll put in what needs to be put in... Now, onto the story~!

Warnings: Badgering on Tatsuki's part, Orihime getting thrown around a lot, Ichigo getting thrown around a lot too...

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach... -.-

* * *

"All hollows were once normal people", Rukia said seriously.

"Nor-normal people", Ichigo said as she grabbed onto the front of Rukia's night shirt, "You didn't...! I though they were **monsters**? I gotta' kill 'em?"

"That's right", Rukia said quickly, "They are monsters now! And we must kill them!"

"So", Ichigo began, "So the ones I whacked used to be...!"

"No time to argue", Rukia ground out as her look turned frightening, "That girl is... going to die!"

* * *

"Are you stupid", Tatsuki half yelled at Orihime as they sat in said redhead's apartment. Orihime had explained the whole meeting in the park earlier plus or minus a few details to Tatsuki.

"I'm not stupid", Orihime said with a pout.

"Why did you not take the chance to let him walk you home", Tatsuki asked incredulously.

"I told you, Tatsuki-chan, I **don't **like Ichigo-kun like that", Orihime said with a sigh, "How many times do I have to say it? We are simply very good friends... There is no undying love hidden underneath the surface... Ichigo-kun is more like a sibling to me than anything else..."

"You say that but I still don't believe it", Tatsuki said rolling her eyes, "Like I still don't believe Ichigo is "nice" as you put it..."

Orihime gave a soft sigh, to which Tatsuki looked at her with a serious look. "Honestly, Orihime", she said tone serious, "What is it you're hiding?"

"Hiding", Orihime said blinking repeatedly, not understanding what Tatsuki meant.

"I've been able to tell for years", Tatsuki said, eyes narrowing slightly, "There's something off about the way you act with Ichigo... You know something... And I want to know what it is..."

"I'm not hiding anything, Tatsuki-chan", Orihime said with a confused look but received a pointed look from Tatsuki, "I couldn't tell you anyways... Ichigo's secrets are his to give away..."

"Orihime", Tatsuki began before she was stopped by sudden thump of noise. Both girls turned, wondering what the sound was and saw the bear from before falling to the ground.

"Oh no", Orihime said as she rushed over to the fallen teddy bear, "Enraku fell down! Enraku!! Speak to me!!"

"Oh, it's just Enraku", Tatsuki said rolling her eyes, "'Enraku', geez.."

"Hey", Orihime said as she noticed the tear down its face, "Oh no! How did you get torn?!"

"Whoa", Tatsuki said as she came up from behind and looked at the bear, "Maybe the fabric's rotting?"

"That can't be ", Orihime started before she noticed something on her hand where she had it by Enraku's head. She pulled her hand away, noticing a red substance as coating her hand. "This... Looks like blood..." Before she got any farther in a sentence, a hollow's claw appeared from the bear and went straight through her, pushing her soul roughly out of her body, her body hitting the floor with a thud.

"Hey", Tatsuki said in alarm as Orihime hit the floor, "Whoa! Orihime! What's wrong?! What happened?!"

* * *

"Hollow's attack their own families", Ichigo asked incredulously as she carried Rukia on her back and jumped from rooftop to rooftop to get to Orihime's. Rukia responded with a yes. "How come?! Hollows eat souls because they're hungry, right? I thought they attacked randomly?"

"Hollows attack humans and ghosts randomly", Rukia explained, "After they've eaten their own families... And one more thing... They don't eat souls because they're hungry. They eat souls to ease their pain." Ichigo looked back at her.

"Hollows are fallen souls", Rukia went on, "Souls that were not admitted to the soul society by a soul reaper... Souls that were left behind... Souls that weren't saved from other hollows... These fall, lose their hearts, and become hollows themselves... Then the hollow soul strives to fill the emptiness inside. It stalks the people it loved most in life... You've heard of widows who soon follow their husbands to the grave? Their husbands ate their soul..."

Rukia paused for a moment. "Today, when we say Orihime, she had a large bruise on her leg", she said softly, "Where a hollow grabbed her..." Ichigo looked at her in alarm. "That's why I asked about her", she continued, "You said she had an older brother. If he was her only family... then I'm certain, he will come for Orihime!"

* * *

Tatsuki was thrown against a wall in Orihime's apartment, shoulder bleeding from where the hollow had hit her. She was scared and confused by what exactly was going on. The hollow from before was standing over her, unseen by the frightened teen.

Orihime was curled up against the wall in terror, not understanding what was happening. 'Wh...what is happening', she thought, 'That thing... It's a monster? My body... What's it doing over there? What... What's happening to me?... Am I dead? I feel dizzy... A chain... I'm chained up? I can't... Breathe... I don't like this..." She tugged on the chain attached to her chest in confusion.

As the hollow was pushing down on Tatsuki, trying to cut of her breathing, Orihime got up quickly and ran at the hollow, knocking its off balance and off Tatsuki. She then proceeded to kneel beside her friend.

"Tatsuki, are you okay", she asked, "Run for it!" Tatsuki said nothing and gasped for breath, not seeming to hear Orihime. "Tatsuki", Orihime said quickly, "What's wrong! Say something!"

"It's no use Orihime", the hollow said as Orihime turned to face it, "She can't hear us... She can't see us, either."

"How", Orihime began, "Do you know... my name?"

The hollow was silent for a moment. "Have you forgotten my voice", he asked before reaching up to lash out, "That wounds me Orihime!"

Orihime shrunk back closing her eyes, waiting for the strike. When nothing came she slowly opened her eyes to see a figure blocking the attack with a giant sword. A figure with bright orange hair.

"Ichigo", Orihime asked softly.

"Do you think you can stop me", the hollow asked.

"Sorry, captain overbite", Ichigo said with a smirk, "But **that** is a soul reaper's job! If you want Orihime for dinner, then I'm you're first course!" She sent the hollow a determined look.

The hollow stood still for a minute, leaving Ichigo wondering what it was going to do. She turned and noticed Tatsuki on the ground and winced, knowing that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She then noticed a figure not too far from Tatsuki. She looked closely and noticed in horror it was Orihime.

'But, Orihime's standing right behind me', she thought as she quickly turned to look behind herself.

Orihime smiled as she noticed the figure in front of her was in fact her redheaded friend. "I knew it", she said, "It's you, Ichigo-kun!"

Ichigo drew back in surprise. She thought back to what Rukia said earlier, which was that no human could see shinigami, and only other spiritual entities could see them. "How", Ichigo started in surprise, "Can **you** see me?"

Orihime titled her head a bit. "Huh", she said, "How?... Err..." While she struggled for words, Ichigo's eyes trailed to the chain attached to her chest leading to her body.

"Isn't it obvious", the hollow asked right beside Ichigo's ear as Ichigo quickly turned her head, "She's a spirit! I'm sorry, but... Orihime is already... DEAD!" The hollow quickly swiped its tail at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked the tail with her blade but soon discovered her blade wouldn't cut through the scales and was then hit and forced through the wall of the apartment.

Ichigo managed to steady herself midair. She glared at the hole in the wall with a fierce look in her eyes as her forehead began to bleed from the last blow from the serpent-like hollow.

"What's wrong", the hollow taunted in a creepy voice from the hole, "You talk tough but... you're far too slow... Is it so shocking that Orihime's soul has been forced from her body? Huh?! Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as the hollow spit a liquid from its mouth. She cursed and dropped her sword as the substance landed on her hand, burning the skin. She figured out quickly it was acid spit she was hit with. She was soon hit to the ground by the hollow's tail, Rukia quickly rushing over to the fallen teen.

Orihime looked in shock. "Ichi", she said softly then got up and ran towards the hole, "Ichigo!" She was grabbed up in the hollow's large hand before she made it far. "Let me go! Ichigo could be hurt!" She soon began to chomp down on one of the hollow's fingers.

"Orihime", the hollow said with a slight sadness to the voice, "Have you... really forgotten me? It's me, Orihime." The hollow moved the hair covering the place where his mask came off.

Orihime's eyes widened as a realization struck her. "Sora-nii-san", she said incredulously.

Down below in the street, Rukia was calling Ichigo's name frantically.

"Stop yelling", Ichigo said in annoyance as she sat up.

"That's all you've got to say", Rukia asked in annoyance, "You've shamed soul reapers everywhere today!!"

Ichigo was quiet for a second. "He's not like the others", she said softly breaking her male voice to her female voice for a brief moment, "I hesitated..."

"Alright", Rukia said slightly uncertainly, "But bear in mind... If you lose, he'll eat Orihime's soul..."

Up above, Orihime stared in shock at her brother. "Is it really you, Sora-nii", she asked softly.

"It's me, Orihime", Sora confirmed eyes smiling, "You haven't forgotten."

"But, why", Orihime asked in slight panic, "Why did you hurt Tatsuki and Ichigo?! Why?"

"Why", Sora asked, "You know why! Those two tried to tear us apart!"

Orihime stared at her brother in shock. "What", she asked, not understanding at all.

"After I died, you prayed for me every day", Sora began as Orihime watched him intently, "I watched you always... It made—me happy... I was dead but... your prayers erased my suffering... But soon, a year passed... You spent more time with Kurosaki and became friends with that girl... You began to pray for me less often...Then you entered high school... And you stopped praying for me altogether! At home, you would always talk about Kurosaki or that girl... It hurt me. I saw myself... fading a little more from your heart each day!"

Orihime stopped him abruptly. "No", she said in panic, "No, Sora-nii! That's not-!"

"I was so lonely", Sora began again voice harsh, "It was unbearable! Sometimes, I just wanted to... **Kill**!"

Ichigo jumped up into the hole at that moment. Sora turned and swiped his tail at Ichigo, causing the teen to be thrown into a wall and trapped against it by his tail.

"Ichigo", Orihime said as she tried to break free to help her friend, but to no avail.

"Come with me, Orihime", Sora said in a sad voice, "Come… back to when it was just us two."

"Why", Orihime asked as she looked down at the ground, "If you were lonely, you should have told me... Why did you have to hurt Ichigo and Tatsuki? Why, Sora-nii?" She looked up at him with tearful eyes. "The brother I loved... Would never do something like this!"

Sora's eyes became filled with rage. "I'll kill you", he screamed as he began to tighten his grip around her, soon beginning to crush her, "How do you think I became this... thing?! It was your fault, little sister! I'll kill you! KILL YOU!"

Sora's eyes widened as both his hands and most of his body was sliced to pieces by Ichigo. She gritted her teeth in fury.

"Big brothers", she said, voice on a borderline between her two voices before breaking into her female voice unintentionally, "You know why they're born first?" Orihime escaped from the hand that had been holding her and stared at Ichigo in shock at having heard the true voice of her best friend for the first time. "To protect the little ones who come after them! My twin never got that chance, so I took his place as the one who would protect the family." She stared at Sora coldly. "What kind of brother says he'll kill his own sister", she screamed in rage, "Even a monster shouldn't say that!"

Orihime stared at her friend in shock of such a powerful speech. "Ichigo", she said softly.

Sora screamed in agony. "Why", he screamed, "Why do you stand in my way, Ichigo Kurosaki?!" He then closed his eyes for a moment before looking over at Ichigo.

"When I was fifteen, my sister was born", he began to explain as Orihime looked on in shock still, "She was more like a daughter to me than a sister. Our parents were truer monsters than I am now. The kind of monsters who would silence a baby's cries with beatings. I hid her... Quieted her cries... where they wouldn't hear. In March, when I was eighteen... I... took my three-year-old sister... and fled that cursed house. After that, it was us against the world! Just the two of us! Forever! I raised Orihime! I protected her! She's mine! Nobody else can have her! Least of all you, Kurosaki Ichigo. You will never... **Have her**!!" With that, Sora rushed forward mouth open and ready to get rid of Ichigo once and for all.

"Sora-nii", Orihime said in panic.

Ichigo blocked the hollow's teeth with her sword. "As if, Captain Overbite", she growled gritting her teeth, "Orihime... doesn't belong to anyone!"

"She's mine", Sora said voice frantic and slightly insane, "Her soul is mine! I lived for her!! But she... won't live for me!! Very well...** Then she will die for me**!!" He jerked his head away and headed straight for Orihime.

"NO", Ichigo screamed.

Sora chomped down on Orihime's left shoulder and right below her left breast. Orihime had her arms wrapped around her brother's head as she hugged him to her. Ichigo stared in utter shock at the scene as Orihime's knees hit the ground.

"Ori... hime", Sora asked in a broken voice, "Ori..."

"I'm sorry", Orihime said softly, "Sora-nii... I... wanted to share them... Fin things at school... the happy stuff... the things I liked... the people I liked... At first, all I did was pray every day... But I thought that was wrong. I didn't want you to see my sadness. I didn't want you to feel my pain." She looked up at Sora as he released his bite on her shoulder and stared at her with surprised and pain filled eyes. "So I hid it from you", she said tears in her eyes, "I shared only my happiness with you! So you wouldn't suffer for me!!" She then looked down. "I... didn't realize it made you feel lonely", she said in a broken voice, "I had no idea... Sora-nii... I'm sorry I hurt you... I love you..." She then collapsed to the ground.

"Ori", Sora began.

"Orihime", Ichigo called out in panic.

"It's not too late", Rukia said from behind them as Ichigo turned to look at her, "She can still be saved! The Inga no Kusari—the chain of fate—is still attached! As long as it's connected to her body, she isn't really dead! I can use my Kido to save her!"

"Orihime", Sora said and he hovered above his sister soul, "Sister."

"You're in my way, step back", Rukia said softly as she stood by Orihime's soul.

"Orihime", Sora said in a broken voice staring down at his sister, "I knew... That you stopped praying so you wouldn't worry me... But... I didn't want you to stop. When you were praying... Your heart was all mine..."

Ichigo stared at Sora and followed his line of sight as she rested her sword in her shoulder. "What are you looking at", she asked softly, already knowing it was Orihime's hair pins, "The hairpin... That was a gift from you. She told me... It was the first gift you ever gave her. She still wears it every day."

Sora stared at her in surprised before turning to look at the hairpins Orihime wore as she laid there motionless.

"It's the same", Ichigo said quietly sorrow in her voice, "Those who die and those that get left behind... They all feel alone! You were so caught up in your loneliness... You forgot about hers..."

Sora looked down. "I didn't know", he said softly to himself. He slowly slithered over to Ichigo and behind her.

"Oi, what are you", she began before her eye widened as Sora pressed his face to the tip of her sword, "Why... why did you do it?!"

"It's all right", Sora said softly as the rest of his mask fell to the ground, "If I stayed as I am... I'd lose myself again and attack Orihime. That's why now... in this moment of sanity... I want to pass on..."

"But why", Ichigo said in panic, "You don't-"

"Ichigo", Rukia said sharply from her spot beside Orihime healing her with Kido, "His decision is right. Hollow's can never go back. Let him pass on."

"But Rukia", Ichigo started.

"It's all right", Rukia said with a soft smile as she looked over at Ichigo, "To reap hollows isn't really to kill them. Reaping frees them of sin. The zanpaku-to cleanses them... So they can enter the soul society. That is the reason soul reapers exist."

Sora leaned down over Orihime again. "Then, goodbye Orihime", he said softly.

Orihime's eyes opened slowly and she looked at her brother. She remembered back to the day her brother died and how they had a fight and didn't speak to each other. She then smiled as she looked at her brother. "Sora-nii", she said with a smile as he began to disappear, "Have a nice day..."

Sora stared at her in surprise at the old phrase Orihime used to tell him every day before he went to work. He then smiled fondly at her and disappeared into the night as the three sat in Orihime's apartment and watched.

"He's gone", Ichigo said softly.

"Gone", Orihime replied. She then smiled at Ichigo. "This is the first time", she said softly, "I've ever heard you use your real voice..."

Ichigo stiffened slightly, noticing she had slipped up. She quickly tried to steer away the subject as she once again used her male voice. "You're wounds", she said.

"They're better, mostly", Orihime said as Rukia reached on and held something near her head, "But that's not important! I have tons of questions I want to..." Rukia set off whatever was in her hand. "Ask you." Orihime fell over onto her side.

"What'd you do", Ichigo asked incredulously.

"Kioku-chikan—memory replacement", Rukia replied, "I erased tonight from her memory and gave her substitute memories. We can't let people know about us."

"Kioku-chikan", Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Yes", Rukia replied with a nod as she knelt down beside Tatsuki, "Only we can't choose the new memories, they're random... Hmm, she probably didn't see anything but just in case..."

"Random", Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see what I mean tomorrow", Rukia said with a wave of her hand and then set off another one of those things on Tatsuki. She then straightened and she and Ichigo both left the building.

"Hey Ichigo", Rukia said quietly as Ichigo jumped across rooftops to get back home, "What did you mean earlier?"

"About what", Ichigo asked looking over her shoulder at Rukia.

"When you were yelling at Orihime's brother about older siblings protecting the ones that come after them", she said, "You said, and I quote, 'My twin never got that chance, so I took his place as the one who would protect the family.' What did you mean?"

Ichigo was silent for a moment as she contemplated how to explain. Rukia thought she wasn't going to answer so opened her mouth to question her again but was cut off by Ichigo's answer.

"Back when my mother was still pregnant with me, early on in her pregnancy, there wasn't just me, also my twin brother", she began softly, "But, my brother died before he could start to develop... And it's odd that I say he, but I know I would have had a twin brother... He was just never born... So, that's why I promised to take care of my family... For his sake..."

Rukia stared at the strawberry headed teen in silence. "I must say, Ichigo", she said softly, "You're one of the most complicated people I've ever met... But also one of the strongest people too..."

Ichigo looked back at Rukia with a light smile. "Thanks, I suppose", she said before continuing on.

* * *

The next morning, at Karakura High, everyone sat in their respective places in homeroom. Orihime was going on about how a Yakuza gunman had blown a hole in her wall, and everyone else was saying she had a weird imagination. In the background, Ichigo and Rukia watched the group.

"Okay", Ichigo said, "I understand now... And you used that on my family the other day too, didn't you?"

"Yup, I did", Rukia said as Orihime and Tatsuki both cast glances at the two, "It worked well, didn't it?"

* * *

Well, there it is... I'm probably going to do this more often since it'll move this along much faster. I would just love to already be at the Arrancar arc already, because it's where all my ideas lie! On one note, in this thing, Orihime called her brother Sora-nii, when in the manga she called him Kakei (Which means big brother). That was one change. Also, I know people were thinking WTH?! at what Ichi said about having a twin, so I explained that at the end so people wouldn't kill me because I didn't. And the idea just really came to me out of the blue when this was in the planning stages. Well, read and Review.


	5. The Trouble Begins

A/n: Well, I am finally back with my fifth installment of What if. It's coming along nicely. Since so many people suggested I play around some stuff and skip ahead, I am... It was all summed up in this chapter. So, now, we move onto the Soul Society Arc, which will be comical once they actually get into the Soul Society and meet everyone... 'Specially Kukaku, Ganju and Yoruichi... Also, Zangetsu and Kon get their appearances in this chapter... Since I skipped the whole meeting Kon thing, he gets to be in the very beginning... xD Also, this chapter explains a bit more into my plot idea. I'll also be posting somewhat of a prequel to this story today as well. Read it to understand who "Kinen" is... Now, onto the story.

Warning: Beating up Kon, Urahara being smacked with a pillow, Orihime getting chased by a pissed off Ichigo (Again), Zangetsu's sarcasm, And Ichigo in general.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. ;.; BUT, I do own Kinen. -Does a victory dance- She's the only thing besides the plot that I own...

* * *

Over the course of the next few months or so, Ichigo became more and more adept with her soul reaper abilities. She took out numerous hollows, helped Chad save his parakeet, met Kon the perverted mod soul who now was constantly with them, met the man who had been helping Rukia, fought her first menos grande, and met her new rival who was a Quincy. Uryu was an odd character in her mind not only with his cryptic messages but also his strange fetishes, sewing dresses being one of them. It was slightly creepy in her opinion.

The one thing that kept playing over in her mind was the incident that happened on her anniversary of her mother's death. She met the hollow that had tried to kill her, but killed her mother instead. Ichigo's jaw clenched at the memory as she laid on her bed, remembering what happened that day. Fighting that retched disgusting hollow and learning what really happened that cold rainy day. She shivered at the thought.

Ichigo then looked down towards her chest, where she could feel something walking across it. She mentally snorted as soon as she spotted Kon. She was mentally laughing about that flower button Yuzu had glued to the mod soul's ear that was now bandaged over.

"Oi, Ichigo, why are you laying there looking so depressed", Kon asked in slight annoyance, "Quit being such a woman about things... What is it, that time of the month?"

Kon was then promptly thrown across the room by a furious Ichigo and smacked into a wall. Ichigo was now sitting up, a livid expression on her face. "Shut the fuck up, you good for nothing-", Ichigo began as she grit her teeth in annoyance, letting her feminine tone out for a change, but was cut off by Rukia sliding open the door to Ichigo's closet.

"Quit fighting and put a sock in it", the raven haired woman said in annoyance, "No one wants to listen to you bicker..."

"He started it", Ichigo half yelled.

"I don't care who started it, now shut up", Rukia said as she shut the door to the closet once more.

Ichigo huffed and laid back on her bed. Her thoughts consumed her once more. She began to think about the experiences with ghosts Orihime had told her about. She knew that her best friend could now see ghosts and had a way to fight them, which had also been explained to Ichigo. The strawberry headed teen was worried though, for the safety of her friends. If she wanted to keep them out of this all, she would have to decide now. That thought alone was haunting her.

The other haunting aspect of the situation was that her dreams were back again. She had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen to Rukia. She would always see Rukia being taken away in her dream by two figures, both soul reapers. Ichigo could also always see herself lying on the ground, unable to move. Ichigo frowned and her brows creased as her thoughts once again consumed her.

---

Ichigo laid on the ground motionless. She could hardly tell what was going on anymore. All she could feel was the pain, blood spilled all around her and rain pouring down. All the voices were gone from her hearing. Her sight was going quickly as well as she laid there. Rukia's cold words played through her mind over and over again. _Be still! Move one more inch from there... Try coming after me... And I'll NEVER forgive you!"_ Ichigo felt numb as those words repeated in her mind. They hurt her tremendously. She laid there for what seemed like eternity before blacking out completely just as a shadow appeared and held an umbrella over her head.

---

Ichigo's eyes slowly blinked open, sight blurry at first. She blinked repeatedly to allow her eyes to focus before looking around the small room. And she noticed that she was bandaged up now and that she wasn't dead. 'But what happened', she thought to herself in confusion.

"Ah, you're awake", she heard a voice say beside her. Ichigo looked over and noticed Ururu sitting there, her usual sad look on her face. She blinked repeatedly. "Mister Kisuke. Ichigo-san is awake."

The door to the room slid open and Kisuke Urahara, the blonde haired shop owner of Urahara Shoten, stood in the doorway. He smiling lightly, placing his hand on top of his head over his customary striped green hat and bringing it down over his face.

"Well, Miss Ichigo, seems you're finally awake", the blonde haired man said with a smile, bringing out his also trademark fan and waving it about, "And I wouldn't move too much if I were you... We weren't able to heal a lot of the stomach wound..." Ichigo snorted lightly and sat up slowly before looking over at Urahara in alarm. "Ah, don't worry... I've known for quite some time that you are actually female..." Ichigo blinked repeatedly in confusion as Ururu left the room.

Urahara smiled lightly as he sat down in front of Ichigo. "I suppose I should explain", he said, "To begin, I've known you were a woman from the start... I met you once a long time ago... And the first day I met you, you were about two or three weeks old, was the day I sealed away your Soul Reaper abilities..."

"S-soul... reaper... abilities", Ichigo repeated in astonishment.

"Hard to imagine, ne", Urahara said with a chuckle, a smile forming across his face.

"But, why", Ichigo asked in absolute confusion.

"It was the orders given to me by the most powerful being in all of time herself", Urahara said simply, "Kinen-sama, the Seer of all things, gave me orders to seal away your abilities for now... She said you would come to need them much later... And I was told that when it was necessary, I was to unbind the powers locked within your soul..."

Ichigo was taken aback by all this. "But why me", Ichigo asked, "Why all of this for me?"

Urahara gave a vague smile. "All answers will be revealed when the time comes", he said mysteriously as he stood up, "For now, you'll have to find out... The important part right now is that we get you trained for things to come..."

"What things to come", Ichigo said resentfully, "The Soul Society has taken Rukia back and my powers are gone now... What the hell can I do?! I'll never be able to rescue her..."

Urahara smirked behind his fan. "Now what happened to your fighting spirit, Ichigo-san", he asked in a slightly serious yet playful tone, "I thought you would put up more of a fight then this... Don't you want to save Rukia?"

"Of course I do", Ichigo said loudly, her façade diminishing and her voice breaking back to its original form, "I want to save her more then anything! But I'm not near strong enough to do that! Plus, there's no way I'll ever get into the Soul Society... Even if I did, I'd end up dead in a heartbeat..."

"Do you really think there's no way into the Soul Society", Urahara said walking over to the door with a smirk.

"Is there a way", Ichigo asked hurriedly, face contorted to a frightened yet determined look, "If so, then tell me! I'll do whatever it takes to save Rukia!"

Urahara smirked lightly and waved his fan in front of his face. "On one condition", he said in a serious tone, "For the next ten days, you must allow me to train you."

Ichigo hesitated as confusion filled her head. "Train me", she asked slowly.

Urahara nodded. "Yes", he said, "It's time for you to learn the name of your zanpakuto. I'll help you regain the powers you lost and train you in combat."

Ichigo thought for a moment. "But, what'll happen to Rukia in that time", Ichigo asked, "They could just as easily kill her in less then that..."

"Don't worry", Urahara said with a light smile, "The Soul Society normally waits a month before executing a capital offender... So we have quite a bit of time... So, Kurosaki, are you really up for this?"

"Of course I am", Ichigo said with a determined look on her face, "I will not let Rukia die... Besides, if I don't save her then who will?"

Urahara smiled at this response. "Well then, since the decision is made, we'll start as soon as we can", he said throwing a bottle of pills at Ichigo to which she caught, "We can begin tomorrow... Take one of those very hour and your wounds should be a lot better by tonight..."

Ichigo clutched the bottle in her hands and nodded. "Thank you, Urahara", she said softly.

Urahara grinned lightly waving his fan. "Not a problem, Kurosaki-hime", he said before he was promptly hit in the head with a pillow by a pissed off Ichigo.

----

The next day at school was odd for Ichigo. Not only was someone else sitting in Rukia's old seat, no one even remembered her. Ichigo now knew what it meant to be erased from existence. She sighed mentally at it all. Soon enough, the day let out and everyone was free for Summer vacation. Ichigo and her friends congregated outside as Keigo talked excitedly about going to the Beach together, though everyone turned down his offer when they all said they had plans.

Soon enough, the group split and Ichigo was walking home. Ichigo was broken from her deep thoughts by a familiar voice ringing behind her.

"Ichigo-kun", Orihime said as she began to walk beside Ichigo, "Where is Rukia? And why does no one remember her?"

Ichigo was silent for a few moments. "Orihme, do you remember how I explained about my new powers that Rukia transferred to me", she asked softly in her female voice to which Orihime nodded, "Well, now she's been taken back to the Soul Society and is going to be killed... Because of transferring her powers to me so I could save my family..."

"And you're going to go after her", Orihime asked softly, already knowing that was what Ichigo intended to do, "Then I'll go too..."

"No! You", Ichigo began in a frantic voice.

"I can defend myself", Orihime said with a smile, looking over at Ichigo, "Besides, you can't do this alone! Chad and I will help you! Maybe even Uryu!"

"I highly doubt Uryu will help us", Ichigo said dryly, "He hates me..."

"But he hates Soul Reapers just as much", Orihime said with a smile, "So technically, this could be his way of getting even..."

Ichigo thought for a moment. "Point there", she said with a sigh reverting back to her male voice, "I wonder how you can be so dense yet smart at the same time..."

"I wonder the same for you, Momma Ichigo", Orihime said with a sly smile before taking off running down the street with Ichigo chasing after her shouting death threats.

---

Later on that evening, Ichigo went back to the Urahara Shoten for her training. Her first lesson went through very quickly, as she was knocked out by Ururu quite quickly in her combat lesson. The second lesson was what was nerve wracking. Her soul chain had been cut and she was told to find a way out of the 'Shattered Shaft' before she became a hollow, which was proving impossible seeing as her arms were bound behind her back.

Ichigo continued to run up the sides of the shaft but kept falling back down to the ground. She screamed out in pure annoyance. As this was all going on, Kisuke and Tessai closely monitored Ichigo, keeping track of how much time had passed. Soon enough, Ichigo began to undergo the transformation. White matter began to cover Ichigo's face like a hollow mask as she screamed.

"So she's fighting", Kisuke said from above, "Kinen was right when she said Ichigo had an ear splitting scream..."

"Shall we take precautious measures", Ururu asked, her face devoid of emotions like always as she lifted her arm in a defensive manner.

"No, not yet", Kisuke said with a shake of his head, "She's fighting it... Give her time... She might make it in time... We'll have to wait..."

---

Ichigo blinked as she began to focus. She had no idea where she was but it looked as if she were sitting on a building of some sort. She looked around herself in confusion.

"Over here", a deep voice called out.

Ichigo turned and saw a middle aged man with pale skin, a goatee, and scraggly black hair. He wore a pair of sunglasses that fit tightly across his face. He wore a black and red cape. He looked curiously down at Ichigo.

"Who... are you", Ichigo asked slowly.

"Who am I", the man asked, "Don't you know? It's me..." The name said after that was lost to Ichigo's ears with showed with her confusion. "So you still can't reach it", he said softly shaking his head, "How many times do I have to shout for you to be able to hear me, Ichigo? There's no one in this world that knows me better than you do, Kisaki-sama..."

"Q-queen", Ichigo asked, "But, I don't know you! I don't know anyone that floats!" She was cut off as the man stood the right way on the pole he was standing on.

"How strange, Kisaki, how do you manage to sit in a place like that", the man asked curiously with a cold look to his eyes.

Ichigo blinked in confusion before noticing she was sitting on a building... sideways! She let out a scream, as she began to fall backwards. The old man was falling right beside her with a calm look on his face.

"Yes, screaming like a woman helps a lot, Ichigo", he said dryly as they fell, to which Ichigo glared in his direction, "Pull the reishi around you to your feet and check your fall."

"How the hell am I supposed to do frigging that", Ichigo asked in panic, "As you probably noticed I don't have Soul Reaper powers!!"

"Think, Ichigo", the man said seriously, "As a soul reaper, you were able to unconsciously gain traction on the very air itself! Listen to me! The soul reaper powers Byakuya Kuchiki removed from you were only those given to you by Rukia! You still have your own powers deep inside you soul... They've been locked away all this time by a powerful binding spell while you never needed them... That bind was partially broken when Rukia transferred her powers to you... Now, you need those powers. So you won't lose yourself now, and so you'll be able to save Rukia... Now, find them, Kisaki-sama..."

Ichigo looked around herself as the buildings began to come apart around her. They fell in the form of boxes. Ichigo looked around at the boxes.

"The time to find your powers is now", the man said, "Your inner world is falling apart. The boxes raining down on us... You're powers are in one of those boxes... Find them before this world disintegrates... If you don't, you'll become a hollow..."

Ichigo glared up at the man. "Thanks for the words of encouragement", she yelled sarcastically up at him before feeling herself surrounded by dark matter like she was drowning. She looked around herself at the boxes and tried to figure out how she would find the box. She then began to think back to the time she met Uryu and recalled he said something about sensing spiritual energy and reiraku and such.

Her eyes widened in realization. Red! That was the color of a soul reaper's reiraku. She quickly reached out to the box whose spirit ribbon was red. She pulled the ribbon and opened the box up. Sticking out of the box was a zanpaku-to's hilt.

"Good, you found it", the middle aged man said gently from behind her, "I hope next time that my name will reach your ears..." Ichigo turned around slightly to face him. "You truly will be a great warrior, Kisaki."

"Why do you call me that", Ichigo asked in confusion, "And tell me, are you my-?"

"There's no time to explain", the man said hurriedly, "The world is collapsing... Quickly! Pull me out!"

Ichigo turned around quickly and grab the hilt and drew it from the box.

----

Urahara, Jinta and Ururu were almost caught in the blast that came from the shattered shaft. Urahara stared at the hole, hearing Tessai's voice float to his ears about going into suppression mode. He could hear the chants and kido spells being cast. Jinta leaned down and watched as this all happened. He kept shouting at Tessai to stop but Tessai kept saying he needed to destroy her before she became a hollow.

Urahara quickly pulled both children back again as another explosion erupted from the shattered shaft as Ichigo broke free from her bonds. Jinta immediately pointed to smoke saying there was someone there. The person soon landed on the ground in front of the three. As the smoke began to clear, Jinta called out to Ichigo, telling her to answer him if she was alive.

The smoke cleared fully soon enough to reveal Ichigo, though different. She was garbed in shinigami robes once more, but a hollow's mask covered her face. Jinta and Ururu readied themselves as Ichigo reached back for her sword, but instead of attacking them, she broke the mask with her hilt. She then pulled the thing from her face and let out a breath of relief.

Urahara began clapping his hands together. "Well done", he said with a grin, "You've succeeded in becoming a soul reaper... You've passed lesson two! Congratulations, Kisaki."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as she grabbed the front of Urahara's robe. "Why do people keep calling me Kisaki", she asked darkly, "What is it about me that I don't know?!"

Urahara blinked repeatedly. "I only called you that once, who else has called you Kisaki", he asked.

"Him", Ichigo replied, with even more narrowed eyes, "When I was in my mind, there was someone there... I don't know what his name is... But I can now understand he's my zanpaku-to... He kept calling me Kisaki... Why?"

"That is something I'll explain after your third lesson is complete", Urahara said with a light smile, "Which I suppose we should skip right to." After Ichigo had released her hold on his robe, he continued. "Lesson three has no time limit. If you can knock my hat off with the zanpaku-to, you pass!"

Urahara took a small step back as Ichigo stepped forward and slashed the air in front of him. He looked up at the brim of his hat as it twitched lightly. "Not bad", he commented, "You got this close with a broken zanpaku-to..."

Ichigo snorted lightly and held a defense stance. "I probably won't get that lucky again", she commented softly.

Urahara smirked lightly. He held up his cane and took the handle in his hand. From the cane he began to draw a sword. "Probably not", he said in a slight sadistic voice, "But you can try..."

Soon enough, Ichigo and Urahara were all over the small arena. Ichigo dodged all the attacks she could. She complimented Urahara a few times for being able to do damage with such a small sword. This went on for quite a while until Ichigo began to wonder if his sword could even cut her. She soon found this to be true.

"Wake up", Urahara said with a smirk, "Benihime the Red Princess." The sword began to change before Ichigo's eyes. It grew a bit bigger, longer, and the hilt curved slightly at the end of it. All in all, it was an extraordinary zanpaku-to.

Urahara then began to attack Ichigo once more, only with fiercer attacks, to which Jinta and the others in the background hid behind rocks to avoid. Urahara ruthlessly attacked Ichigo over and over again and managed to cut through her blade and guard, leaving only the hilt in her hand.

Ichigo ran as fast as she could, dodging attacks thrown her way. She was absolutely terrified. She didn't know what to do. As she ran though, she began to question why it was she was running. She began to see how pathetic she truly was.

"Why is it you run, Kisaki", the familiar voice of the man from within her inner mind asked as he appeared in front of her, "Why, Ichigo?"

Ichigo stared up at him in fright. "Because", she answered a second later, "I'm afraid... I don't know if I can truly do this... And I'm afraid that I'll fail everyone... Fear, that's all it is..."

The man smiled down at her. "You finally understand", he said as she stopped running, "Call for me Ichigo... Now that you understand, you should be able to hear me... Call out my name, Kisaki..."

Urahara's eyes narrowed at Ichigo as she stopped. He stepped closer before stopping as well, understanding what was going on.

"Face forward", the man said gently as Ichigo stood still, head raised high and a determined look on her face, "Abandon that fear... Remember your dreams... Remember the people you love... Always fight... Never give up... Now, shout my name!"

Ichigo moved her stance to make it seem she were drawing a sword and turned her upper body to face Urahara. "Pierce, Zangetsu", she and her zanpaku-to yelled in unison as a massive amount of Spiritual energy erupted from Ichigo.

Urahara took a few steps back and looked over at Ichigo as the smoke cleared. She was kneeling on the ground, holding onto a sword almost as tall as she was. Her new blade was massive, the blade black and silver divided down the middle. Attached to the hilt were bandages and there was no guard. Ichigo stood up straight and looked down at her new zanpaku-to for a moment.

"Well, now you've managed to draw your zanpaku-to", Urahara said with a grin, "Now we can really begin lesson three."

Ichigo looked over at Urahara with a slightly tired look. "Sorry, Urahara-san", she apologized, "You'll evade it as best as you can, right?..."

A bead of sweat ran down the back of Urahara's head. "Why", he asked.

"I probably", Ichigo began quietly as she lifted her sword, "Can't restrain it..."

Urahara's eyes widened quickly and he held up his zanpaku-to. "Scream Benihime", he shouted and a shield was quickly made in front of himself as a blast of energy was shot at him via Ichigo and her sword.

The only thing you could see was Urahara's hat flying over the top of the area. As the smoke cleared more, you could see Urahara standing there with his shield in front of himself. The shield had a section missing on the right side.

Urahara let out a breath of relief. "If not for my shield of blood-mist", he began, "I'd have lost an arm at least..." He looked off to his right where his hat landed. He picked it up and tutted at seeing the nick in it from the blast. "Oh, boy", he said with a pout, blonde hair now fully visible as he dusted off his hat, "You killed my hat..."

As Urahara turned and put his hat back on, he surveyed the damage. He whistled at the sight. "All this from just one slash", he asked, "Miss Kurosaki, you truly are one scary kid..." Ichigo was propped against her sword, fast asleep as he said this. Urahara looked over the massive crater like split in the ground from the attack with a light smile.

"Lesson three, passed."

* * *

Ha! Ichi gets her powers back. And Urahara's hat gets killed. =P Take that, hat n' clogs. Just kidding. He's actually one of my favorite characters... Anyways, there we go. And yes, Kisaki does mean Queen. There's a good reason Zangetsu calls her that, which will be explained later on in the coming chapters by Yoruichi. And when Hichi comes in, she'll be calling her Hime, meaning Princess, which pisses off Ichigo even more... Yes, Hichi and Ichi have to match genders... Otherwise things would be VERY odd... ._. Anyways, read and review my darlings~!


	6. Infiltrating the Soul Society

A/n: I'm back~! After my long break. I've finally managed to finish this. I'll be starting the next one soon, where a lot of humor will come into play. There's still humor in this one. Yoruichi makes her first appearance in this chapter. I strayed from the chapter and added a bit, and took away quite a bit. It still works. I also realized with the last chapter that I never got to really introduce Chad. ._.; I'll be adding him into a dream flashback in one of the next two chapters with the rooftop scene in the beginning of the chapter Yuichi the parakeet comes in. I like that scene, therefore, I'm using it. Now, the Soul Society Arc begins. Next Chapter is where Jidanbo, Gin, and Ganju come in.. Comedy in itself. Oh! And one more thing. To my reviewer who asked about Hichigo also being a girl, think about it, how odd do you think it would be for Ichigo to have two males voices in her head constantly? Don't you think she'd go a little insane?

Warnings: Yoruichi (Enough said), more nicknames for Ichigo, and Urahara being an idiot.

Other: _italics -_ is the Flashback_. _The other writing is just the normal story.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach... Damn you Kubo with you and your freaking plot twists! And you're strange limb cutting fettish! (Seriously, he seems to like characters getting their limbs cut off. -.-)

* * *

Ichigo sighed as she sat on her bed, window open. She had been instructed to do so by Urahara the week prior when her traning ended. She shut her eyes as she began to look back and think about what Urahara had told her.

---

_Ichigo's eyes opened slowly. She noticed she was still down in Urahara's training room and sat up abruptly. Urahara was perched on a nearby rock with a small black cat sitting beside him. Ichigo soon began to wonder where exactly said cat came from._

"_Ah! You're awake", Urahara said in a chipper tone, waving his fan around, "Good! I was beginning to wonder... You sure used up a lot of spirit energy in that attack... You nearly destroyed the ground, and you killed my hat!" Urahara pouted at the last bit, pointing to the nick in his hat. "But, you passed none the less."_

_Ichigo let out a sigh of relief and her eyes widened at the giant crevice created in the ground and began to sputter as Urahara confirmed it was she who did that. The cat then jumped down from its place on the rock beside Urahara._

"_So this is her, hm", the cat said in a normal voice, the tone deep suggesting it was a male._

_Ichigo jumped in surprise and scooted back a little in shock. She blinked multiple times before fixing the cat with a look that voiced her complete and utter confusion. "And I thought nothing else could shock me after everything I've seen", she said dryly to herself._

"_You'd think you would be used to it by now, Ichigo-san", the cat commented rolling its eyes._

_Ichigo gave a sigh of relief. "Finally, someone who doesn't give me or call me a ridiculous nickname", she said giving the cat a thankful look, "You are by far the only person at this moment I'm not hating for the nicknames... Well, err, cat I should say I guess..."_

"_Good to know, I suppose", the cat said in an uncertain tone, "Now, Ichigo, in one week you'll be heading off to the soul society... I've trained your two friends with their powers and they are ready... I do not know if the Quincy will join our quest or not... If not, it will be you three and I..."_

"_You're coming too", Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow, "As a guide, I presume... But how will you be able to do much for us?... Err, then again, you probably aren't really a cat..."_

_The cat smiled lightly. "I suppose you are much smarter than they say", it commented lightly to which Ichigo glared at the feline, "No, I am not really a cat... It is my disguise if you will... And, you may call me Yoruichi..."_

"_Yoruichi, ne", Ichigo said with a light smile, "Nice to meet you, Yoruichi-san... Now, answer me this, are you really male, or is that for disguising purposes as well?"_

_Yoruichi stared at Ichigo with a surprised look before smiling at her fondly. "I suppose you would be able to easily see through this, since you yourself have disguised yourself as a boy most of your life", Yoruichi said with a chuckle, "I give you credit for picking up my true gender..."_

_Yoruichi soon was surrounded by a cloud of smoke. As the cloud cleared, it revealed a beautiful, tall black woman. Her violet hair was long, reaching her hips. Urahara's robe was thrown around her shoulders before the smoke cloud could clear. Yoruichi sent him a thankful look and pulled the robe around herself tightly. She then smiled fondly down at Ichigo._

"_So this is our great, Ichigo Kurosaki", Yoruichi said with a smile._

"_I wouldn't say great", Ichigo commented dryly, "There's nothing interesting about me... Besides the bit about being a soul reaper..."_

"_So he hasn't told you yet, then", Yoruichi said with a smile and a shake of her head._

"_Who hasn't told me what", Ichigo asked in confusion._

_Yoruichi looked over her shoulder at her friend with an exasperated look. "Why haven't you told her", she asked, "She should know."_

"_Now isn't the right time", Urahara said with a shake of his head, "Besides, I'm sure she'll get it explained to her by you anyways..."_

_Yoruichi gave a light smile. "True enough", she said with a smile before turning back to Ichigo, who was giving her a curious look, "Tell me, Ichigo, among your numerous nicknames, which are common?..."_

"_That depends on who you ask", Ichigo said dryly, "The common one now seems to be Hime or Kisaki... Zangetsu seems to like calling me Kisaki for some reason... What reason that is, I have no idea..." With that, she shot a glare at Urahara, who grinned sheepishly in response._

"_Ah, he already knows", Yoruichi said with a smile, "Well, your zanpaku-to is referring to you by the title that will come to you later on..."_

_Ichigo blinked repeatedly in confusion. "A... queen", she asked softly, "Me?... Of what?"_

"_That I won't spoil for now", Yoruichi said with a grin, "You can figure out that one as you go along..."_

_Ichigo frowned in annoyance. "Why does everyone speak in freaking cryptic clues", she asked in annoyance, to which the other two laughed in amusement._

_----_

So, that leads us to where we are now. Ichigo sat on her bed, suddenly having second thoughts. She began to get a bad feeling and before she knew it, something flew through the window and splattered over her closet. She wondered in disgust what it could be before the substance on her closet doors began to form a message. It read: 'Gather in front of Urahara Shoten immediately'. Urahara's name was scrawled in the bottom left hand portion of the message.

"The hell, Urahara", Ichigo ground out in annoyance, "This looks like it was written by a murder victim with his own blood. The better fricking go away..." She then noticed the P.S. at the bottom.

'To those who saw this and thought it was some written-in-murder-victim's-blood horror cliché: you have no sense of humor, big time.'

"Shut the hell up", Ichigo half yelled as she threw a pillow at the message in annoyance.

Ichigo soon dressed herself in normal clothes and slung a messenger bag over her shoulder. She mumbled her goodbyes to her family under her breath while Karin and Yuzu slept soundly above in their room. Ichigo stepped outside her house and gave a sigh. She then snapped to attention as she heard a very familiar shout of her name and side stepped out of the way, her father landing beside her face first into the ground.

"Dad, what are you doing", she asked with a sigh as she leaned down towards her crazy father who was mumbling someone about Ichigo making him proud.

"Before you left, I wanted to give you this", Isshin said, holding up a small talisman thing to his daughter, "It's a talisman your mother gave me a long time ago! It's for luck."

"Dad, I can't take this", Ichigo said shaking her head, pushing the talisman back to her dad.

Isshin took a hold of her hand and placed the talisman inside of her outstretched palm before closing her fingers around it. "Go ahead", he said with a light smile, "I'm not telling you to keep it. It's just for the trip. After you come home, I want it back. Just make sure you bring it back! Or I'll shave off my beard!!"

Ichigo rolled her eyes at her father's childish antics as usual, before smiling ever so slightly and nodding. "All right", she said softly, "I'll take it." Isshin nodded with a grin before Ichigo bid him farewell and took off.

As Ichigo ran through the streets, she ran into Orihime along the way. "Orihime", Ichigo asked curiously.

"Ah, Ichigo", Orihime said brightly, glad to see her friend on the way, "You got the summons as well I suppose... I was told I had no sense of humor." Her expression became downcast and gloomy.

"Don't worry, you aren't the only one", Ichigo said with a sigh, "Urahara has to create the weirdest ways of summoning people..." Orihime giggled lightly at this comment.

"So, you're sure about coming along", Ichigo asked, looking over at her friend in slight concern, "I don't want you to feel like you have to come."

Orihime slowed and Ichigo did as well. Orihime placed a hand on Ichigo's cheek and smiled kindly. "Ichigo-kun", she said softly and gently, "We're coming along with you, because we want to... We want to save Rukia just as much as you do... Don't think we're coming because we have to... We'll never leave you alone, Ichigo... What are friends for, right?"

Ichigo stared at Orihime for a moment in silence before a rare genuine smile graced her lips for a brief moment. "Thank you, Orihime", she said softly using her female voice, signifying the trust she held in Orihime. Both nodded at each other before heading off once more. Soon enough, they arrived at the Urahara shoten, but they weren't the first ones.

A young man, tall and strongly built with dark skin sat on the wooden bench outside the shop. He wore a simple white sleeveless shirt, long dark brown pants, and shoes. His scraggly dark brown hair hung limply around his head and some in his eyes, effectively giving him the tough guy look. His brown eyes stared ahead before flickering over towards the two approaching figures. He stood up slowly and faced them.

Ichigo looked up at the giant with a slight nod. "Chad", she greeted him softly, voice returned to its male tone. She was rewarded with one of the giant male's hands being placed on her head gently in an affectionate gesture. She smiled lightly in response, having long since grown used to this greeting from her good friend.

"Strawberry", the giant, Chad as he was commonly called among his friends, said softly in return.

"Are you sure about coming along", Ichigo asked, curiosity gracing her face for a moment, "It's only going to get tougher from here... I don't want you to go if you don't want to..."

"Ichigo", Chad said quietly, cutting her off, "We're going... We aren't going to let you go alone to save Rukia... We're coming whether you like it or not... What are friends for?" He gave a slight smile, to which Ichigo replied with a smile of her own. "Even though in our small group I'm outnumbered gender wise", he commented lightly.

Orihime giggled softly and Ichigo cracked a light grin. "Just make sure not to say anything about that to anyone", Ichigo said, half playful and half serious.

"Wouldn't dream of telling anyone", Chad responded softly.

"I still wonder what would happen if people found out you were actually a woman", Orihime said in amusement, smiling ever so slightly.

"They'd probably freak out, and all hell would break loose", Ichigo said with a snort, "Anyways... How'd you get here so early Chad?" She looked over at her giant friend curiously.

"I couldn't sleep", Chad replied quietly, "I was taking a walk and I got the summons over there." He pointed over to the sidewalk area not too far from the three where the message was. Ichigo sighed at Urahara's crazy antics and commented how the neighbors were going to love seeing it.

Ichigo then remembered something and she brought her head up. "Where's Uryu", she asked curiously, "Heard something about him coming too..."

"Oh, I bet he'll be here soon", Orihime said brightly with a smile.

"He's not coming", Chad said with a sigh.

"Chad", Orihime said with a pout.

"It's alright Orihime", Ichigo commented softly with a light smile to her, "Maybe it would be better if he didn't come... Besides, why would he anyways? He hates Soul Reapers... So I doubt he's going to come..."

"Doubt **who's** going to come", a voice said to the side of the group. All three of them turned to face the newcomer. He had slightly paled skin and dark blue hair that had a black tint to it. His dark blue eyes were framed by his glasses. His clothes were all white, and strangely designed, leading the group to believe he made them himself.

Ichigo snorted lightly as the Quincy made his appearance. She still swore he had to be gay... or at the very least bi. No guy she had ever met was so girly as to make clothes like Uryu did. Seriously, was he asking for ridicule? "Ah, so you finally decide to show up, Uryu", she commented lightly in a bored tone, "Didn't think you would..."

"I said I was going to train because I couldn't accept to losing to those soul reapers", Uryu said the slightest trace of annoyance to his voice at the reference of his fight with the two shinigami that had taken Rukia back to the Soul Society. He was still irked he had lost so easily to that maniac redhead, Renji, was that his name? He didn't know, nor care as long as he got a chance to pay back the idiot for making him look like a fool.

"Now I'm ready for a rematch", Uryu said in that same bored drone of his, "And I'll go where I have to for it." Uryu then was distracted by Orihime's appreciation, which he denied very quickly saying that he wasn't going to save Rukia. He then turned back to Ichigo. "But wait till we get there", he said with an almost arrogant look, "You'll see how much stronger I've really become."

Ichigo regarded him for a moment blinking a few times. "Uryu, I hope you realize you look like a complete and utter idiot", she couldn't help but point out, pointing at his clothes, "Seriously, I can not believe you walked all the way here in that stupid outfit..."

"I do not look stupid", Uryu barked back in annoyance glaring at Ichigo.

"Hey", the familiar voice of Kisuke Urahara said from off to the side. Everyone turned to face him, regarding him carefully. "The gang's all here", he commented with a grin, waving his signature fan about, "Excellent! Well then... inside I'll explain how to get to the Soul Society. Please listen carefully. Otherwise... you won't make it there alive..." He sent them a dark smile.

He soon led the three downstairs to the training area where Ichigo had become a Soul Reaper again a week prior. Ichigo stared around idly as Orihime gushed about how she loved the underground area, to which Tessai came seemingly out of no where and thanked her.

Urahara soon grabbed their attention and he snapped his fingers, causing four pillars to appear and form a gate like thing. He then went through the basics of the gate and how to get through it, also warning them of the dangers of it. He had to jab Ichigo with his cane a few times to shut her up, which did work. He then after his explanation expelled her spirit from her body. The other three crowded around her body curiously.

"Wow, that's so cool", Orihime gushed in an overly chipper tone poking Ichigo's now limp body.

"And the soul comes out so easily", Uryu commented.

"Oi, let go of my body", Ichigo said in light annoyance, thinking it was quite creepy for her body to be handled like a doll.

"Yeah", she heard an annoying, high pitched voice agree, and instantly looked at her shoulder where Kon, in all his lion plushy glory, stood, "I'll be taking care of that body for a while! So don't touch it!"

While the three others gawked at Kon, Ichigo simply took the lion plushy and held him in front of herself by his head to which the mod soul protested vehemently. "Kon, shut the fuck up", she said tossing him to the ground before stepping on him.

"OI", Kon yelled in annoyance as he struggled beneath Ichigo's foot, "GET OFF ME! Do you hear me?! I'll get you back, Ichigo! I swear I will! You know what I could do to you while you're away?! Huh, Ichigo-hi-"

"Finish that sentence, I fucking dare you", Ichigo growled darkly, a sadistic smile set on her lips as she picked up Kon and held his head tightly in her hand.

"Now, now, Kurosaki-hime", Urahara said with a grin before ducking out over the way of a sandal thrown at his head by a pissed off Ichigo, "No need to get upset~!"

"Would you quit it with the fucking nicknames", Ichigo ground out in annoyance, keeping up her male tone despite her foul mood, which normally led to letting it slip.

"What", Urahara said waving around his fan, "I think they're quite charming... and fitting." This time, the other sandal hit its mark and successfully hit Urahara in the head to which the shopkeeper whined.

"You just love to piss Ichigo-san off, don't you", Yoruichi said as she walked up behind them in her cat form, deep voice into play once more. She flicked her tail side to side as Ichigo gave a light wave in her direction to which the cat nodded slightly at the teen.

Ichigo then turned to Orihime, Chad, and Uryu with a curious look. "Okay, tell me, was I the only one that freaking out when the cat started talking", she asked the three in slight amusement.

"No", Orihime said with a giggle, "Chad and I were really surprised too... You should have seen Uryu when he heard Mr. Yoruichi speak. He totally freaked. It was really funny!" She smiled brightly and laughed a bit more in mirth while Uryu sputtered that he had in fact not done that, though both Orihime and Chad, as well as Yoruichi, confirmed it.

Ichigo rubbed the back of her head with a sigh before turning to Urahara. "So, shall we begin", she asked.

Urahara smiled lightly as the four got ready. "Are you all ready", he asked.

Yoruichi turned to the four with a serious look. "Remember, if you lose, you'll never be able to return to this world", she said seriously, "Are you sure you want to risk it all?"

"Just get on with this", Ichigo said in light annoyance but with fierce determination, "We've already got our minds made up... We're going to save Rukia... And we will win..." She nodded down at the feline with a serious look.

Yoruichi smiled lightly in response. "Alright then", she said turning away from them. 'I can tell from listening to her right now', she thought to herself, 'She'll make a wonderful Queen someday...'

Urahara began to prepare to open the gate. "Get ready to run in once its open", he said as he and Tessai poured in Kido and opened the gate.

Before the gate opened, Ichigo called over her shoulder to Kon, telling him to look after her family. She then ran inside the portal with her small group and thus began their journey through the Soul Society.

* * *

And there it is... Not too terribly great, but it'll get better later. This was a boring chapter. Next one I'll enjoy, 'cause it will include Ichigo smarting off to a lot of people. Well, as always, read and review. And also, a thought occured to me when I was planning one of my later scenes. Vizards have inner hollows, of course. So, does that mean Arrancar have inner shinigami? ._. I'm curious to know what you all think... Tell me your ideas to my theory.


	7. Entering Rukongai

A/n: Well, I'm back again. Simply a week's absence this time. A record for me. Anyways, new chapter to the story. It's amazing. I actually liked this one. I also watched the episode scene with Jidanbo holding open the gate. LAME. I mean seriously, he got cut on the arm?! In the manga he at LEAST got it cut off! Cripe. Hate anime versions of stories so much. They're always lame. The one thing I did get a kick out of by watching that scene was the little comic relief moment. Ichigo to Gin: 'You wanna tell me what the hell you think you're doing?' Yoruichi in the background: 'Yes Ichigo, what ARE you doing?!' God I was laughing so hard. Aaaaand, I stab Gin's English voice. Dx LAME again.

Warnings: LOT'S of violence and fighting in this chapter, swearing courtesy of our favorite strawberry, stupidity on Ishida and Ganju's parts, and Gin's arrival.

Disclaimer: STILL don't own Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo and the others soon landed on the ground after dealing with getting through the gate, which was a chore in itself. Orihime had to create a shield, using her Shun Shun Rikka which Ichigo was slightly surprised to see, to save them before the Kototsu, a cleaner, managed to eradicate them. They were currently sprawled out on the ground on top of Orihime's shield.

"Is everyone all right", Orihime asked rubbing the back of her head with a smile, before she pointed out the funny position Ichigo landed in, which Ichigo fired back for her to shut up. Uryu complained that the trip he been worse than he expected, before complaining about having to bring out his spare cape with Ichigo commenting to Chad in the background that Uryu was too girly for his own good.

"I'm glad everyone's okay", Orihime began to say before Yoruichi head butted the busty young girl and began to chastise her about being careful and how she could have easily been killed.

"Oi, Yoruichi, where are we", Ichigo asked as the dust began to settle around them and a small town like structure could be seen. Small huts lined the makeshift streets which seemed to be deserted. "Is this the soul society?"

"Yes", Yoruichi said with a nod, "This is the slum district, commonly known as Rukongai, the drifting spirit town. It's where souls live when they first come to the soul society. It lies outside the walls of the seireitei where the soul reapers live. It's the poorest, but freest, part of the soul society. Most of the konpaku live there."

"But, it looks deserted", Uryu pointed out what everyone was thinking, to which Ichigo nodded slightly in agreement which was rare.

Ichigo's eyes drifted over to the place further on than Rukongai. The structures were much more modernized and fancier. Her eyes narrowed in slight annoyance. "And that, I'm guessing, is where all the soul reapers live", she commented dryly.

"Yes", Yoruichi said with a nod, "And don't go rushing over there... There's a wall blocking us from getting in, believe it or not..."

"Let me guess, hidden until someone gets close", Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly", Yoruichi said with a nod, impressed by the teen's deductive reasoning.

"Wow, you truly are smarter then everyone gives you credit for, Kurosaki", Uryu commented in amusement with a slight smirk.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean", Ichigo growled lowly, glaring at the Quincy in absolute annoyance.

"Enough", Yoruichi said in annoyance as she led the group slowly toward where the gate supposedly was, "Don't start fighting... Now, we need to find a way to get inside... To do that, we'll have to fight the gate keeper."

"Oh joy", Ichigo said dryly with a bored look on her face, "So how do find this gate keeper?" She then looked around before stepping back as many pieces of a wall appeared from the ground and mended together to form a long wall. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Ah", a voice rang out, "It's been a while since anyone tried to crash the seireimon--the spirit gate- without a permit." A figure dropped down in front of the group. He was garbed in an outfit that looked like that of a shinigami, though he was quadruple the size of anyone in the group. "At last I have customers. Welcome."

The giant brought out an Ax and brought it down to the ground with a strong force that made the ground crumble beneath it. He then brought it up chuckling. "Now, who am I going to fight first", he asked.

Ichigo looked at the others quickly before stepping forward. "I will go first", she said with a nod up at the giant.

"Ichigo, wait a minute", Yoruichi called out to the teen before being cut off by a signal from Ichigo to stay quiet.

"It's my job to protect everyone", she said quietly, "And I will do just that... I'll be done soon anyways... Have faith, Yourichi..." She sent a smirk over her shoulder at the feline to which Yoruichi nodded in understanding.

"Alright then", the giant said with a creepy smile, "Show me what you've got, kid."

Uryu stood in the background with the others. He asked Yoruichi about the giant. Yoruichi began to explain about the giant being chosen out of all the giants in the soul society to be the gate keeper and that his name was Jidanbo. She then commented that it wouldn't be easy to defeat him since he had never let anyone crash it in his three hundred years of being its guardian.

Chad and Orihime traded glances. Both knew they wanted to help Ichigo with her fight, but knew better than to do so. Both already know Ichigo would go into a rant about fighting her own battles and that she didn't want them to get hurt. Orihime closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh, praying her best friend wouldn't get hurt. Chad stared on in silence, thinking the same for the strawberry headed teen.

"Be safe, Ichigo", Orihime said softly with a light smile.

"Can you beat him", Chad asked quietly, a calm and serene look on his face.

Ichigo looked over at both of them and nodded slightly. "I think I can", she said.

"What do you mean, you think", Uryu half shouted with a look of irritation, "That's NOT good enough!"

"Wow, never knew you cared", Ichigo commented dryly over her shoulder at Uryu.

"Shut up", Uryu shouted in annoyance.

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Uryu", she said calmly, "You may not know what kind of training I went through, but I can tell you one thing... Even though we originally planned to use all ten days to regain my powers, I managed that in about five... The other five days I spent training with Hat-and-clogs, one-on-one..."

"And he taught you secret combat techniques", Uryu asked hopefully.

"No", Ichigo said offhandedly as she reached back and took a hold of her sword, "He wouldn't teach me anything... But, I gained stamina and guts... And that was tough, even for me..." She removed it from her back and the bandages unraveled from around it. She then faced Jidanbo.

Jidanbo stood patiently and perfectly still not far from the teen. "Are you done talking", he asked with a light smile.

Ichigo grinned lightly in anticipation. "Not really, but you didn't have to wait for me", she said.

Jidanbo shot the teen a confused glance. "Ah, you must be from the country", he concluded, "You have bad manners... If someone waits for you, you say thank you!" He then brought down his ax swiftly upon the teen.

The sheer force pushed back against the other members of the group. Everyone, besides Yoruichi, brought their arms up to cover their face from the dirt that had gone flying. Chad lowered his arms as the dust cleared and then he understood what Ichigo had been talking about. She had high spiritual pressure, but couldn't control it. So, the thing she didn't have that other soul reapers did, was experience. So if she gained that, she'd be strong.

Jidanbo stared down in shock as the strawberry headed teen. Ichigo had managed to deflect the ax with her sword as if it were second nature.

"You attacked before I was ready", Ichigo commented with a light frown, "Isn't **that** bad manners as well?"

Jidanbo stared on in shock before beginning to laugh heartily, making Ichigo lean back from the force of his laugh. "You're not so bad", he said with a smile, "Good! It's been decades since anyone's blocked my ax! Alright then, today, I don't hold back." He then smirked evilly. "Good luck, kid. You're only the third person that ever blocked my first swing..." He then lifted the ax into the air once more. "But nobody's ever stopped... My second move!" He then brought the ax down only to have it occur with Ichigo parrying it with her own sword and stopping it.

"Ha, you're still standing", Jidanbo said with a boredline maniacal grin, "Good! But there's more! Take this! Juppon Jidanda Matsuri! (Jidan Ten Strike Festival!)" He then began swinging the ax down in sequences ten times, counting aloud as he did. Everyone in the background looked on in horror. He then brought down his ax on ten. Everyone got pushed back onto the ground from the force. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo still stood there.

"Wh-why", Jidanbo said in confusion, "You... How come you're still standing?" He was beginning to see the bad points in this situation. He would have to use his last move.

Orihime smiled as she stood once more. "Ichigo-kun", she said with a smile, "He's still standing..." The other stood up beside her and looked on over at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked up at Jidanbo with a light frown. "Are you done", she asked boredly, "Then, it's my turn..." She gripped the hilt of her zanpaku-to and moved to a fighting stance.

Jidanbo straightened. "N-not yet", he said quickly, "I have another move!" He then reached into his uniform and pulled out a second ax. He held both axes above his head and gave a cry. "Here goes", he yelled out, "My final move! Banzai Jidanda Matsuri!" He then swung down his axes once more.

Ichigo stared up at him with a serious face. "Sorry", she said softly, "I gotta bust your axes." She moved forward quickly and slashed her sword at the two giant axes, effectively breaking both metal parts off, leaving on the handles.

Jidanbo was thrown back from the force of the teen's swing. He landed roughly on the ground. He heard the other three in the background asking what had happened and if he was knocked out. Jidanbo then hopped back up to his feet while Ichigo stared at him in slight surprise.

"Whoa", Jidanbo said rubbing his head, "Th-that could've been bad! I can't believe I slipped and fell on my butt! And what's with that look?! Oh, so you thought I was out, didn't you?! Haha! You don't know much if you think you can knock me out! That's why I hate hicks! They're ignorant! Just wait. One more whack with my... Ax..." He trailed off when he looked at his ax and noticed the blade was gone. He then looked back and forth quickly between his axes.

"What", he exclaimed in surprise, "Both Axes?! My Axes are... My..." He began sniffling as tears came to his eyes as he gained the saddest expression. "My Axes!" He began wailing about his broken axes, with Uryu and them in the background confused as hell as to what was going on.

Ichigo shouldered her sword before sticking it into the ground and stepping closer to the giant with a confused yet sympathetic look. "Err, I don't know what to say but I'm sorry", she said quietly as she laid her small had on his large arm, "I guess I didn't have to break both of them..." She then closed her eyes slowly. "There's no need to cry", she said softly and very quietly to him in her female tone.

Jidanbo looked up in slight surprise at the feminine tone that came from the teen. He then smiled sniffling more. "You", he said, "You're such a nice kid... We're enemies, yet you still comforted me... You have a big, kind heart..."

Ichigo smiled ever so slightly. "It only shows on occasion, but I do have one inside me", she said, voice reverting back to its male tone, putting her hands on her hips.

Jidanbo stood up straight. "Look at me", he said shaking his head, "Crying over a couple of broken axes... How can I all myself a man? Utter defeat! As a warrior—As a man—I've been utterly defeated by you!" He then wiped away his tears. "Three hundred years I've been the gatekeeper for the White Road Gate. I never lost before. You're the first person to defeat me. So, you may pass! Jidanbo authorizes you to pass through the White Road Gate."

Ichigo brightened up. "Thanks", she said with a light smile and a nod.

"C-can we pass through too", Orihime asked timidly as the other four walked over to the two.

"Sure", Jidanbo said with a nod, "Your leader beat me, so I can't stop you."

"Huh, Ichigo, our leader", Uryu asked pointing at Ichigo with an incredulous look, "No way! Are you kidding?!"

"Are you implying I'm stupid", Ichigo asked, looking over at Uryu with an annoyed look.

"Ichigo", Jidanbo repeated looking at the strawberry headed teen, "Is that your name?"

"Yes", Ichigo replied with a nod, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Jidanbo smiled lightly. "Ichigo, huh", he said in amusement, "What a cute name!"

A vein pulsed in Ichigo's forehead as she frowned. "Ichi means first place and go stands for guardian", she stated in light aggravation at having to explain it over and over again to people, "There's nothing 'cute' about it."

Jidanbo placed a hand on the gate. "Be careful Ichigo", he said, "I don't know why you want to pass through this gate, but...There's a bunch of mean guys in there..."

Ichigo nodded slightly. "I know", she said quietly.

Jidanbo nodded back at her. "All right", he said, "Well, as long as you know. Here. Step back and I'll open this gate. Don't be scared, it looks harder than it is." As everyone stepped back, he put one hand at the bottom of the gate and then his other hand. He then grunted and lifted the gate with amazing strength. The group watched in awe of Jidanbo's strength.

As they others made comments about how strong Jidanbo was and just in awe at the gate so heavy being lifted, Ichigo noticed Jidanbo stop. "Why'd you stop", she asked in confusion before noticing the look of terror on his face.

Jidanbo stared at the figure before him in horror. The figure was tall and thin. He wore shinigami garbs as well as a white cape with the symbol meaning three on the back of his coat. His eyes were closed and a strange, creepy smile was stretched across the man's face. He silver hair reflected in the light.

"Who's that", Ichigo asked curiously in the background. She didn't like the feel of this guy. Something was off about him and she could feel it. She remembered seeing him in passing in one of her dreams and knew it wasn't for a good reason. She thought for a moment, trying to remember what she gathered about him.

"The leader of the third company", Jidanbo said, voice and body quivering in terror, "Gin Ichimaru..."

"Uh oh", Gin commented in a slightly playful tone, "This won't do." His hand moved swiftly and before anyone could blink, Jidanbo's arm was severed from his body and on the ground. "Won't do at all. A gatekeeper isn't supposed to open the gates." All the while, his creepy smile never left his face, as though it was permanently etched there.

Blood spattered the ground and Jidanbo soon held the gate open with one arm, slightly buckling under extreme pain. He managed to stay upright, but not without difficulty.

"Wow, you can hold that up with just one arm", Gin commented with that creepy grin of his, "You sure are the Soul Society's strongest giant. But as a gatekeeper, you're a failure..."

Jidanbo winced at the blow to his pride at that comment. In the background, Yoruichi knew things were looking bad now that Gin had shown up. She knew that they couldn't fight a captain, no matter how strong they had become over that training period. She had to think of a way to get them out of there.

"I lost", Jidanbo said, voice filled with pain, "The obvious thing to do... Was open the gate for the victor!"

Gin chuckled softly. "What're you talking about", he asked in amusement as he started to walk towards Jidanbo, "Didn't anyone ever tell you? A gatekeeper that loses can't open the gate. 'Cause a gatekeeper that loses..." He looked up at the giant with a dark smile. "**Dies**!"

Jidanbo's eyes widened to large proportions, knowing this was going to be it for him before Ichigo rushed forward and met Gin's drawn sword, which was a short sword. Ichigo and Gin both pushed back from each other.

Ichigo swung her sword and pointed it at Gin. "Oi, asshole, what the fuck do you think you're doing", she said coldly, and hollowly. In the background she could hear Yoruichi yelling at her not to fight the silver haired man. "The fight between Jidanbo and I was over. Stick your nose into my business, and you'll lose it... Orihime! Take care of Jidanbo's arm."

In the background, Orihime nodded. "Alright", she said to the strawberry headed teen.

Ichigo lowered herself into a defensive stance. "Come on", she said, "If you want to fight someone, fight me... Only a coward would butcher a defenseless giant. I'll kill you."

Gin chuckled lightly in amusement. "You're a funny kid", he commented lightly, "Aren't you scared of me just a little bit?"

Ichigo opened her mouth to retort something before Yoruichi cut her off, telling her to fall back and not fight. Ichigo began yelling back at Yoruichi that she could handle herself.

"Ah", Gin finally concluded after going through a mental checklist, "You must be Ichigo Kurosaki..."

Ichigo turned slowly to look at the man with a suspicious look. "How do you know who I am", she asked, morely growled.

Gin turned and began walking away with Ichigo shouting at his back about throwing his 'dagger' at her. "This isn't a dagger", Gin said looking over his shoulder at the teen, "This is my Zanaku-to." He then shifted around and put himself into a specific stance and placed a hand on his blade, reiatsu shifting around him. "Skewer that punk, Shinso."

Ichigo's eyes widened as Gin's zanpaku-to extended at a rapid pace and brought up Zangetsu to block it as best as she could. She was pushed back roughly from the force and knocked into Jidanbo hard enough to cause him to fall back and lose his grip on the gate and land on the ground. Everyone in the group rushed over to the two.

The gate quickly slipped shut, but before it did Gin waved to the group with his creepy smile still on his face. "Bye-bye!" It then shut abruptly and the group was once again locked out of the soul society.

Orihime and the others rushed over to the two lying on the ground. Ichigo lied there motionless. "Ichigo! Ichigo-kun! Ichigo-kun!" Orihime kept repeating Ichigo's name to get a response out of her. "Ichigo-chan!"

"Shut up", Ichigo said in annoyance as she sat up abruptly, "OW! FUCK!" She rubbed her shoulder, which was hurting now. She began cursing Gin for all he was worth.

In the background, Orihime was trying to get Ichigo to calm down. Uryu began to wonder how Ichigo survived that attack. He figured she had to have deflected the attack. He then looked over at the sword stuck in the ground, admiring the new zanpaku-to Ichigo had. He then began to listen as Ichigo apologized about the gate, to which Yoruichi said if wasn't a problem, seeing as they wouldn't have gotten in anyways.

The group soon turned as they heard noises from behind them. People were coming out of the small huts that the group had seen before. Ichigo wondered out loud why they hadn't come out before. Yoruichi then talked about them being ryoka, intruders in the soul society that caused a lot of problems. She wasn't surprised they were leery of strangers.

Ichigo noticed through the crowd that someone was trying to get through. She noticed they were relatively small. She almost smiled when that little form with brown hair popped up from the crowd with a smile on his face, waving like crazy at Chad, who recognized the kid soon after. Yuichi, the parakeet.

Not long after, everyone in the small community started helping the group fix up Jidanbo and get his arm reattached to his body. Orihime called out her fairies and set to work on healing the Giant. Ichigo stood in the background listening to why the townspeople were helping the group, learning that Jidanbo was a friend to them so they would gladly help them. Chad was elsewhere with Yuichi, carrying the small child around like he had promised to the little boy.

Orihime worked for long hours, continuously trying to heal Jidanbo's arm. She began to reflect back to earlier that day, when Ichigo fought so bravely. She smiled softly at the thought. She sometimes wished she could be as strong as her friend was. She then continued healing, until Ichigo startled her back to reality.

"Don't overdo yourself", Ichigo said softly, handing her a drink, "You'll hurt yourself in the process..."

Orihime gladly accepted the drink with a soft smile. "I'm okay", she said kindly, "Besides, don't start that again... Momma Ichigo..."

Ichigo sent her friend an annoyed glare, veins in her forehead pulsing. "Still not funny, 'Hime", she commented dryly before her expression softened, "But seriously, you've been out here for hours... Don't kill yourself..."

"Don't worry, we're almost finished", Orihime said with a grin, before she was told by the guys from the district that she should rest and that they would take it from there. They also thanked her on Jidanbo's behalf. Orihime then relented to take a rest and followed Ichigo inside.

"Ah, you're all here", Yoruichi said with a nod, "Come and sit... I'll explain our next course of action..." She then began a long speech and relayed their entire plan to the group. They decided not to go to any other gates and try to get in. Yoruichi then turned to the elder townsman that had been hospitable to the group.

"Elder", she asked, "Tell me... Do you know the whereabouts of Kukaku Shiba?" The elder gasped in surprise. "The last I recall", Yoruichi continued, "That person was dwelling in the West Fugai District... As you may know, that one moves around a lot..."

"K-Kukaku... Shiba", the elder said, voice terror stricken as were his eyes, "Are you... thinking of going over the wall in that thing?!"

Ichigo tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What thing", she asked curiously, wondering what could frighten the old man so much. She was cut off by a very loud, animalistic sound that came from outside the hut. She sharply moved back as something, more like someone came crashing through the door, successfully knocking it off its hinges. She turned from looking at the guy, to the busted down door as a wild boar made its way inside the hut, snorting angrily.

Ichigo wandered over silently towards the fuming pig, reaching a hand out to it slowly. It snapped at her, to which Ichigo with drew her hand before muttering soothing words to the boar in her female tone, making sure no one could hear her. The pig snorted once more before calming down slightly. Ichigo once again reached out her hand very slowly before resting it on the pig's head. The pig calmed down and nuzzled the teen's hand in a sign of trust to which a smile quirked at the corners of Ichigo's lips briefly.

Ichigo turned her attention then to the young man who had been thrown off of the boar as she stood up. As he talked to the elder in an informal and slightly rude manner, Ichigo studied him briefly. He wore simple white pants held up by a red sash, a white sleeveless wrap over shirt with a green vest over it, and simple brown sandals. On his left wrist, he wore a red band similar to the color of his sash. Up close to his mouth, he wore a white scarf like thing, presumably to protect his mouth as he rode. On his head he wore a white bandana with red flower looking designs on it. Near his waist was a sword mounted sideways across his lower back.

"What the", the man began as soon as he noticed Ichigo, taking off the goggles he had also been wearing, "What's a soul reaper doing here?!" He had an annoyed look, almost a sneer. He then walked up to Ichigo, getting in the teen's face as he continued his jeers.

"Well", he asked, "Speak up! What's a... **sticking soul reaper doing here**?" He patted Ichigo's cheek before grabbing her under the chin and putting pressure on her face, which began to annoy Ichigo. "I asked you a question!"

Veins popped out all along the teen's forehead as she began to grow more and more pissed off the more this moron talked. She resorted to finally punching the idiot quite hard across the face, sending him sprawling across the floor.

The man sat up a moment later holding his cheek. "Why you crazy dandelion-looking freak", he yelled, "Are you picking a fight with me?!"

Veins twitched violently in Ichigo's forehead as her teeth grit and she gave a cold smile. "Try again, you fucking pig-straddler", she growled out in annoyance, back to her male tone which was filled with malice and lividness, "You were the one who got in my face in the first place, which already pisses me off to no end... Do you have a fucking death wish you fucking moron?"

In the background, Orihime tried to find a way to stop this fight before it got any worse. Uryu was yelling at the elder and asking who this so called moron was. The man then went off into a long speech. The only thing useful that Ichigo gathered from the rant was that the idiot's name was Ganju and that he hated soul reapers.

Before long, Ganju attacked Ichigo, forcing the teen to tumble outside before their battle commenced. The two fought tooth and nail. The kicked, punched, and basically did whatever they could to harm the other, Ichigo's hits more successful that Ganju's at times. Before long, Ichigo needed her zanpaku-to, thrown to her not long after thinking about it by Chad. She had deflected Ganju's hit before he somehow made her sword sink into the sand. Ichigo then resumed kicking and punching the moron to get her point across.

Ganju slowly got up after Ichigo had managed to get in a really good hit, though it didn't do too terrible damage to him. He wiped the blood from his nose and was about to attack the teen yet again before he heard a distinct beeping noise, to which he froze. The others in his gang began to panic, noticing and shouting that it was nine o' clock. Ganju quickly whistled for the boar he had earlier called Bonnie. The boar jumped over Ichigo's head before barreling into Ganju, sending him flying a good ten yards before he stopped. Bonnie stopped beside Ichigo, snorting up at the teen.

Ichigo patted the boar on the head gently. "How you manage to deal with that moron, I'll never know", she commented dryly to which the boar gave another snort. Ichigo grew a mischievous smirk as she bent down to the boar as to only let it hear what she wanted to say. "You know, you should give him a ride home, but make that ride home a living hell", she whispered to the boar in her female tone with a devious smirk on her face. The boar gave another snort, this time one of excitement. The boars eyes flashed with pure evil intentions towards Ganju as Ichigo straightened and patted the boar on the head before the boar moved forward and let Ganju onto its back. As soon as he was mounted, the boar took off at a lightening pace.

"This is over yet, Dandelion", Ganju called back at the teen with annoyance, "I'll be back later to finish you off! Try not to run away before I get back!"

Ichigo smiled coldly as veins appeared along her forehead once more. "I'm not going to run away you damned coward", she called back, "And I'm NOT a fucking Dandelion!" With that, the group disappeared off into the horizon on their boars.

Uryu's eye twitched. "That", he began as he gave Ichigo a pat on the shoulder to calm the teen down, "Was REALLY weird..."

* * *

Way to point out the obvious Ishida. -.-; I'd also like to point out I came up with the Ichigo and Bonnie thing on a whim out of amusement. I love that boar. xD Well, that's it for the chapter. Read and Review as always. Also, for the next chapter, I don't know if Kukaku will be introduced yet. The next one will most likely be comprised of flashbacks and Ichigo and company talking about Ichigo being a woman. You'll finally get more insight to Ichigo's motives about dressing as a boy.


	8. Dreams and Motives

A/n: Good fucking god. Dx I have not updated in forever. Jeez. I am SO sorry everyone. My muse abandoned me in this chapter. And then I couldn't figure out what I wanted to put and what I didn't want… I had to edit it twenty times because Ichigo seemed idiotic so much during this chapter, so I took out a lot of the original things I had put in and decided to save them for after the soul society arc. Because, then it would make more sense.

So yeah, fail on my part. I did love writing parts of it. xD Uryu, honey, you are TOO fun to make fun of. So is Ichigo on that note. Anyways, onwards with the story. Also, may add more to this chapter later on, so be prepared if I do. Also, I keep forgetting to add, there are bits of Yaoi in the story in general, but it's sprinkled through later on. And one of the pairs is quite obviously canon and we all know it. Our favorite pair of the eleventh division... They should be coming in within the next three or four chapters.

Warnings: Violence (Mild this time, Just Ishida getting shoes thrown at him), LOTS of making fun of Uryu on Ichigo's part, a playful Chad (Him making fun of Ichigo with 'Hime), angsty Ichigo, and a Psycho Orihime.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Ichigo sat silently on the small hill over looking a good amount of the Rukongai district they resided in at the moment. The sky was lit up by thousands of stars as the night reigned over the sky. Ichigo's lips quirked into a small smile as she watched the stars shine along the night sky. She turned her head as she heard movement behind herself.

Orihime grinned as she sat beside Ichigo on the hill. "What are you doing up so late, Ichigo-kun", she asked softly.

"Just sitting here thinking", Ichigo responded softly before noticing Chad and Uryu sit down by her as well, "Well, seems none of us can sleep." Chad nodded slightly in her direction while Uryu gave a passive look.

"What were you thinking about, Ichigo", Orihime asked softly and curiously. It was unlike Ichigo to be up so late thinking. Then again, a lot had been happening lately, so she wasn't that surprised to find her friend out here. Besides, there was the fact that the group had suffered a rather long day, yet none of them were too terribly tired.

"All that's happened in these last few months", Ichigo responded with a light snort, turning to her briefly before looking back out over the expanse of land, "There's been so much going on ever since this all began..." Something glinted in Ichigo's eyes for the briefest of moments as she leaned back on her hands and gave the smallest of sighs.

"I know that tone, and that look, Ichigo", Orihime chastised lightly with a pout gracing her lips. "Don't start blaming yourself again! If you do, Chad and I will have to knock some sense into you! Right, Chad?" Orihime grinned over at Chad to which the giant gave a light nod to her.

"Dirty traitor", Ichigo said in slight annoyance mock glaring, more like pouting, up at Chad, "You're supposed to be on my side, not hers!"

"Sorry, strawberry", Chad said, a light smile tugging at the corners of his lips at his friend's antics, "But I have to agree with her on this one... So this time, you're outnumbered..." It was rare occasions when he and Orihime got to gang up on the hard headed teen, so they always took the chance while they had it. Normally, Ichigo and Orihime were the ones ganging up on him, so this was a nice change for the giant.

"Thanks", Ichigo commented dryly with heavy sarcasm, "Just thanks..." Ichigo's eyes then reflected pure amusement and she adorned that devious smile from before. That smile always scared the other two considering it meant that nothing good was coming out of whatever Ichigo was thinking, which they learned the hard way the first time. "_Tora-chan_."

Chad just gave a soft sigh at his accustomed nickname and shook his head as Orihime giggled softly. He never did figure out why Ichigo started calling him that, only that she got amusement out of it for some strange reason. He supposed it was the fact his first name was Yasutora, which was most likely the reason. "Not funny", he said softly, to which Ichigo chuckled out of pure amusement, obviously satisfied with the reaction she got from him.

Off to the side, Uryu watched the group in slight amazement, wondering how the three could possibly become so close and stay that way. They were so much like... a family... Uryu continued to study the three for a few more moments before speaking his thoughts to them, to which he earned a slightly surprised look from the group before they sent each other specific looks, talking to each other through her eyes.

"Should we go ahead and tell him", Orihime asked curiously looking between Ichigo and Chad as she spoke, "I mean, he's going to find out soon enough anyways..." She knew that it would only be a matter of time before Uryu caught on, so it would be better to just let him know ahead of time. Besides, he was slowly, though he may not have realized it yet, worming his way into their little group and becoming accepted. She could also tell there was less animosity between Uryu and Ichigo, yet the occasional banter and arguments, which were absolutely normal considering their conflicting personalities and Ichigo's creative remarks about everyone and everything.

Ichigo looked over at Uryu, studying him for a moment. She thought back to when she had first met the Quincy, and how much she had hated him when they did. She really started disliking him after he had that stupid contest bullshit which ended with the two fighting a Menos Grande together. While he was arrogant and a bit of an anti-social bastard, he was rather intelligent. She respected him slightly for that as grudging as it was for her to admit. "He probably already figured it out", she commented offhandedly, "Uryu may be very girly, but he isn't stupid..."

"I am NOT girly", Uryu said, adjusting the glasses on his face with a look of light annoyance. She had to ruin it with the girly comment, he thought in annoyance. He swore the comments about his hobbies and tendencies were starting to grate his nerves and he was very close to strangling Ichigo just to shut her up. Besides, would it kill her to give a compliment without an insult attached to it?!

Ichigo sent him a bored look. "Please tell me you're kidding", she said in a disbelieving tone, "You have to be THE girliest guy I know... I swear, Uryu, I know no other man that SEWS as a hobby... I still rest with the opinion that you're gay..." Yep, that comment did it.

"FOR THE LAST AND FINAL TIME, I AM NOT GAY!"

"Sure you aren't", Ichigo said dryly, sending the Quincy a look that clearly stated she did not believe as single word he said. Which, in the end, she really didn't. She went through the mental checklist every time he denied he was gay and all points led to that he was. Therefore, she stuck to her opinion until proven otherwise.

"Kurosaki, you have to be THE most aggravating person I know, besides that idiot in our class, Asano or whatever the hell his name is", Uryu said in annoyance, eye twitching violently as regarded the strawberry headed teen, debating on strangling her or not. The thought was becoming _very_ tempting.

Ichigo regarded him curiously for a moment, picking up on something he said. "You weren't specific", she noted softly, "You said 'Person' with no sign to gender recognition... Why is that?" Her brown eyes were filled with a curiosity laced with confusion, head tilted to the side. She already knew the answer to said question though.

Uryu cleared his throat before regarding Ichigo once more. He adjusted his glasses once more before responding. "Because", he said simply, "Without confirmation to my suspicions on your true gender, I don't wish to identify you wrongly..." He then stared out over the hill as a brief silence lapsed over the group, closing his eyes in the silence to revel in it.

"Yes, Uryu, I am female."

Uryu's eyes shot open and his head turned sharply to look at Ichigo in shock. He certainly hadn't expected her to actually admit so openly and easily to being female, much less in a feminine tone to match. He blinked multiple times, uncomprehending at the moment. He noted that Chad also wore a look of slight surprise, probably not having heard this voice before either. He also noted that at the same time, Orihime smiled softly at Ichigo and giggled lightly.

Ichigo's lips curled into a smirk of amusement. "What", she asked the two males to their group, letting her natural voice flow freely, "Are you honestly that surprised I have a female voice? Lord..." She rolled her eyes lightly, muttering about simple-minded men could be.

Uryu continued to blink repeatedly. "You", he began, but didn't finish his sentence.

Ichigo's amused smirk kept its place. "Very articulate, are we", she said with humor in her voice, loving the fact of how flustered she'd managed to make the Quincy. To get a rise out of him was becoming far easier, which made teasing the Quincy all the more fun for the strawberry headed teen.

"Sh-shut up", Uryu barked in annoyance, a light reddish tinge coming to his cheeks out of embarrassment. He wasn't going to let himself be outdone by Ichigo of all people. He'd rather die than take a blow to his pride like that. And it wasn't the gender thing that bothered him; it was the soul reaper part that made him more antsy and agitated. A Quincy does **not** lose to a soul reaper, so he'd be damned if Ichigo got the best of him.

"So this is that famed true voice you talked about", Chad asked quietly breaking some of the silence, studying Ichigo closely. Never before had he heard his best friend's true voice and knew she didn't let it be heard by just anyone. To show her true side to people was her way of showing her utmost trust and faith in those people. Chad knew that better than anyone and was honored to have Ichigo's truest faith and trust in him.

Ichigo nodded with a slight laugh, rubbing the back of her head. She ruffled up her unruly orange locks a bit. "This would be it", she confirmed looking up at Chad with a light smile, "Different, ne?" She already knew it was. She had always used her male voice around her friends, and now she knew she could trust them with her female voice.

"A bit", Chad responded quietly with a slight nod. He smiled minutely before placing a hand on top of Ichigo's head in an affectionate gesture that he only used for Ichigo or Orihime a few times. Ichigo gave a soft laugh at the familiar gesture her best friend always used.

"So I was right from the beginning", Uryu commented finally regaining his composure as he adjusted his glasses once more, "So, how on earth do you manage to disguise yourself as a guy?" He was genuinely curious now at how Ichigo had managed to hide her true gender for this long now and for such few people to know the truth.

"It's NOT difficult", Ichigo commented dryly shifting to a more comfortable position, propping her elbow on her knee, "Chest bindings do wonders..." She propped her chin in the palm of her hand, giving Uryu a bored look.

Uryu gave a light snort. "Is there really anything to hide", Uryu commented quietly, more so to himself as his gaze flickered off to the side. He was met with a sandal to the head, thrown by an aggravated Ichigo, who had veins pulsing in her forehead and cheeks. Really, he just had to go and be a smartass.

"Now, now, Ichigo-chan", Orihime said with a smile, placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder in a comforting gesture. She was always the one who knew how to calm Ichigo down, no matter how irritated or pissed off the teen was. She could feel Ichigo's shoulders ease and slacken in their tension ever so slightly.

Despite relaxing oh so slightly, Ichigo's eye twitched violently at the accursed nickname, namely the unwanted chan added to her name. "I swear to god, EVERYONE has to have twenty nicknames for me", she said in aggravation shoulders shaking slightly under Orihime's light grip, "And quit adding fucking –chan onto my name. You KNOW how much it irritates me, 'Hime." Ichigo sent a sharp glance at the sunset haired girl.

Orihime giggled softly at her friend's predicament before smiling knowingly. She decided to have a little fun with this while she could. "Would you rather I add chan to you name, or would you rather hear your OTHER nickname", she asked, batting her eyelashes repeatedly to further aggravate Ichigo.

The corner of Ichigo's lip twitched. Her shoulders sagged, to which Orihime knew it was her victory. "I hate you so much sometimes", Ichigo said in annoyance mock glaring at Orihime. She was now sorely aggravated that she hadn't been able to make a decent comeback for that. Normally, that was her specialty, to make annoying comebacks to piss people off.

Orihime's smile widened, internally rejoicing at her victory. "But you know you love me", she said sweetly fluttering her eyelashes playfully before adding in a devious tone, "Momma Ichigo..."

Uryu coughed holding a hand over his mouth as he averted his gaze from the group, smothering his desperate urge to laugh at not only the nickname, but the murderous expression Ichigo now wore. He earned another sandal to the head for his troubles, but it was damn worth it to the Quincy.

Chad's eyes filled with amusement as Ichigo glared at Orihime in pure annoyance. "It is rather fitting, isn't it", he commented softly. He reflected briefly that the nickname did reflect Ichigo's maternal side which never failed to show itself when either of her friends were hurt in some manner. She was that way simply by nature, always protecting her friends and family from everything she could. He supposed that had to do with Ichigo being the older girl, taking the role of the mother when hers had died when she was still very young.

Ichigo glared up at Chad now, annoyance in her eyes. She sometimes wondered why she bothered with those two. "God damned traitor", she said in aggravation, lips turned down into her trademark scowl.

"Sorry, Strawberry", Chad replied with an amused smile, reaching out and ruffling her unruly locks while Ichigo attempted to swat his giant hand away.

"No you're not", Ichigo said rolling her eyes, before glaring holes into Uryu's back as he was still attempting to hold back his laughter, "OI! Quit laughing, damn you!" This was beginning to grate her nerves, and it was really showing. She knew it wouldn't be much longer before she snapped.

"And miss this golden opportunity to witness your humiliation", Uryu asked in amusement, looking over at Ichigo with a smirk, "Not a chance, Kurosaki..." He then turned back to the three, managing to finally compose himself. "Now, back to our earlier topic", he continued in an even voice as he adjusted the glasses on his face once more, "How do you actually manage to hide your frame?... I mean, you most likely have a woman's thinner and curvier body structure... So how exactly do you hide it?"

"Loose clothes, how else", Ichigo commented dryly with a look of boredom on her face as she stared at the Quincy, "But you know, I retract my earlier statement Ishida... You're bi, and you're a pervert..." Both of Ichigo's sandals were tossed back at her head for this comment.

Uryu's eye twitched violently. "One more word on my sexuality, Kurosaki, and I will NOT hesitate to chase you around Rukongai firing spirit arrows at you", he threatened in annoyance. The comments were starting to really grate his nerves, leading to wanting to strangle the strawberry headed girl making said comments.

"Yeah, yeah", Ichigo said rolling her eyes and looking away from him, giving off the feeling she was already bored to which Uryu glared at her for in annoyance. Silence reigned over the small group for a few moments as they all contemplated their own thoughts.

Uryu was silent for a few moments before finally speaking up the question that had been bothering him for a while. "Why", he asked quietly, "Why do you dress as a boy and pretend to be one? What's the real reason behind the façade?" Dark blue eyes locked with brown for a few moments as the two shared an intense stare.

"I wasn't always so adamant about being a boy", Ichigo said softly after a moment, shifting her weight to her hands as she leaned back comfortably, "It was only after my two sisters were born when it became more noticeable... My mother always protected me when I was a small child, always so warm and caring... I wanted to protect her too... So, I tried to convince my dad to teach me to fight... He laughs every time he thinks of me as a small child, my five year old self stomping my foot and demanding to be taught how to fight...

"By that time, my hair was a little past my shoulders in length... Dad said, and I quote 'Ladies shouldn't be taught to fight. They are meant to be protected.'... Of course, that only fueled the fire in me... So, after he turned me down, I found the scissors and cut my hair like a boys in this spiky cut I have now, though very messily I might add which mom fixed for me later, and then went back to him. I told him 'I don't care if I have to be a boy, teach me to fight!' He cried over the loss of my hair, but he agreed to teach me nonetheless.

"So, for these past ten years he's taught me how to defend myself... I've tried to get him to refer to me as a boy since I pretend to be one, but he still refuses... He was crying and whining when I started school and demanded to wear a boy's uniform instead of a girl's... Though, because of him, I've learned skill and stamina like you wouldn't believe... But, when I began to learn, mom noticed dad could only teach me so much, so they enrolled me into a dojo to train me to be a fighter. That's how I met Tatsuki." She smiled lightly at the thought.

"I must say, when I first took lessons, I really did suck", Ichigo commented with a light laugh, "I always lost in the beginning, especially against Tatsuki... She beat the shit out of me a lot... That girl is damn stubborn and hard to beat..." Orihime laughed softly at this. "But as I progressed further through the training, I began to get better and started winning some... Even though she still didn't think I needed to learn to fight in the first place, mom was always proud of me and always congratulated me when I won or consoled me when I didn't... It always made me want to protect her more... Then, that day came..."

Ichigo paused for a moment, sucking in a deep breath before continuing. "It was raining that day", she said softly, pain in her voice, "I was nine then, so still very young and I still couldn't distinguish the difference between a ghost and a human... That was also when my dreams, which I still didn't understand were glimpses of my own future, were becoming more and more vivid..."

"Glimpses of your own future", Uryu asked softly, curiously.

"Yes", Ichigo said softly with a nod, "For as long as I can remember, I've been able to see my future as it comes to me... I've seen anything and everything, from becoming a soul reaper, to meeting you all... But that week was when I had it worst... The entire week I had been having the same nightmare over and over again... I could see us walking in the rain, me running off after something and then waking up to see my mother dead... I woke up every night screaming and crying, several times a night to those dreams... Mom and dad were both starting to get worried as my dreams had been right before...

"Then the day came... Mom and I were walking home after practice... We were walking by the river... She and I were making small talk and she was being the same she always was... Kind, caring, loving... I looked off to the side for some reason, and I noticed a little girl standing there, about my age it looked. She looked like she was going to jump into the river. I pulled away from mom, with her yelling at me to stop. I yelled at the little girl, telling her not to jump in. I almost slipped and fell in the river, but mom pulled me back and I passed out... W-when I c-came to... she was a-already..." Ichigo bit her lip. "D-dead."

Orihime's arms surrounded her frame and Ichigo continued in a broken voice, trying to keep in the tears that threatened to fall. "I can remember calling out to her so many times, trying to wake her up... But she wouldn't open her eyes... I remember when the police found me, took me home and told dad what had happened... Then they had to tell me she wasn't ever going to wake up from her eternal sleep... I still remember the agonizing scream that came from me... From that, I learned to never ignore my dreams ever again... But I can't also help feel bitter about my gift... No, curse. Why do I see everything that I do? And what's the point in this ability? I feel so damn frustrated when I see the things I do... and can't do a damn thing about them." She paused lightly before finishing her story.

"For months, I did nothing but circle the spot my mother died... I looked for her ghost there... And every moment from the time she died, I never again smiled for everyone... I turned cold... And my resolve to be a boy only grew to new heights... I blamed mom's death on myself... I deemed myself to be too weak to protect everyone... So, I trained harder, fiercer... I did everything to make myself stronger and the person I always hoped to be... a protector... And look at me now..." A bitter laugh escaped her lips.

Orihime took Ichigo's face in her hands with a fierce look on her face as she jerked Ichigo's face up and made Ichigo look at her. "Don't you start blaming yourself with Rukia's capture", she said, tone livid and fierce as she was no longer going to listen to Ichigo berate herself, "You are NOT weak... If you were weak, then you'd have been dead a long time ago! You are no longer the same little child you once were, that is true... But you are so much more now..."

"No I'm not", Ichigo said bitterly pulling away from the sunset haired girl's grasp, "I'm no stronger now than I was then... I'm still so god damn useless... What good can I do when I'm weak as I am now? Nothing. I should have just never come here. This was a mistake. We'll never get out of here with Rukia still alive."

The sound of a sharp and very loud slap echoed off the hill. Ichigo gingerly touched her cheek, an angry red mark making its appearance, her eyes dilated in shock. Orihime's frame shook violently in anger, her hand stinging from the force of the slap. Her bangs clouded her eyes. Both boys sitting to the side stared in absolute shock. Neither could believe what had just taken place. Uryu opened his mouth to voice his shock but Orihime's words stopped him.

"Who do you think you are", Orihime said, shaking violently, her eyes lifting to meet Ichigo's with an angry fire in them reflecting an eerie crimson color, before beginning to shout, "Who the hell do you think you are?! And what the hell did you god damn come here for?! Get your head out of your fucking ass and open your god damned eyes!"

Ichigo blinked in surprise, shrinking back as Orihime stood up halfway through her rant. She had never seen her best friend so livid. She had always seen the kind gentle side of Orihime. This was a new side to Orihime she had never dreamed was there. Ichigo's eyes were filled with absolute confusion and shock. And Orihime was spitting curses at her too? She knew for a fact that if Orihime ever swore at her, she knew she had really fucked up. She hissed in surprise when Orihime butted their heads together with a strong force. Ichigo clutched her head in pain, while Orihime seemed completely unaffected seeing as she was really hardheaded.

"What the hell happened to you", Orihime hissed lividly, hair flying wildly around her hands clenched into fists as something else inside of her took control, "When did you turn from the badass bitch who doesn't take shit from anyone to this whimpering self wallowing idiot?! What happened to the person who's been the only thing keeping me going after my brother's death? What happened to the person who is the older sister I never had? What happened to the person whose strength I admire most in the damn world?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!... And it's all because they took Rukia away. So damn what! That just gives you the challenge of saving her, and proving who you are and what you'll come to be. Not a sign for you to give up like a pansy. Wake up, Ichigo! You're the only one who can save Rukia now. If you really doubt that you can save her then go home! We'll save Rukia instead."

She paused after a moment and took a much needed breath. She then looked at Ichigo with determined eyes. "Ichigo Kurosaki, pull yourself together", she said with a strong voice, "There is nothing we can't do, you have to remember that… Our power is yours as yours is ours... You are not alone. We are a group and one that will stick together, no matter what. So wake up and see it." Her eyes then became their honey brown color once more.

Orihime blinked a few times in confusion. She opened her mouth before covering it with her hand abruptly. "I-I'm s-sorry", she apologized quickly and a slight fear in her eyes, "I-I don't kn-know wh-what came over m-me." She bowed in apology quickly as she lowered herself to the ground to sit down once more. "I-I d-didn't mean to-"

"Orihime." Ichigo's tone was calm, almost detached as she stared at the ground. Her gaze lifted from the ground to meet Orihime's and the look in Ichigo's eyes was one of slight apology. "Thank you." Orihime's eyes widened further as she was hugged tightly by Ichigo.

Orihime's arms encircled Ichigo's frame, hugging the teen to her. As the two embraced silently, tears leaked down not only Orihime's cheeks for her best friend, but also Ichigo's for the first time in a long time. Neither Uryu nor Chad said a word for a long time. The two girls stayed in their embrace for quite a long time before Orihime slowly released Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled in thanks at Orihime and in apology. She then turned to the other two after she had wiped away the tears and smiled in apology to them as well. "Sorry about that", she said softly closing her eyes, "I'm sorry you had to see all that..."

A hand was placed on Ichigo's head, to which the strawberry headed teen opened her eyes. Chad smiled softly down at her. "It's all right Strawberry", he said quietly, "We understand completely... It was something you needed to get out of your system and we get that..."

Uryu nodded in agreement, which surprised Ichigo slightly. "It's a wonder you haven't gone insane, Kurosaki", he commented closing his eyes to which Ichigo threw him a slightly annoyed look, "Any normal person would have buckled under the pressure and strain of seeing such things... To be able to stay as strong as you have, for as long as you have... is quite an accomplishment in itself..."

Ichigo blinked a few times in surprise. Ishida... was complimenting her? She couldn't begin to fathom why the Quincy could ever be prompted to do such a thing. She crawled around Chad and reached up on impulse to feel Uryu's forehead, he giving her a weird look in the process.

"What are you doing, Kurosaki", he asked with a raised eyebrow at the strange motion.

"Checking to see if you have a fever", Ichigo said with a blank look as she removed her hand, "Because you'd have to be sick to even consider complimenting me..."

Uryu sent her an annoyed look, eyebrow twitching. "You had to go and ruin probably the only time I'll ever compliment your abilities", he said rolling his eyes, "Fine." He turned his head away like a sulking child, to which Ichigo pointed out blandly with Uryu firing back for her to shut up.

The strawberry headed teen stood up soon enough and stretched a bit. "Well, it's late", she commented, voice reverting back to its male tone, "We need to go get some sleep... We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow..."

"Right", Orihime chirped brightly as she and the other two stood up.

Ichigo turned from the group, before pausing and turning slightly back around. "By the way, Uryu", Ichigo commented with a trace of humor to her tone as a smirk crept onto her face, "You forgot something earlier..."

"Eh", Uryu asked, blinking in confusion. He had forgotten something? Since when? And what did he forget exactly?... And why was Ichigo giving him that creepy smirk?

"In our conversation about how I managed to hide my frame", Ichigo commented in amusement, "You threatened to chase me around Rukongai firing spirit arrows at me if I said one more word on your sexuality... But... you never did deny you were a pervert..."

Orihime laughed in mirth as five seconds later, Ichigo was running at high speeds to avoid a pissed off Uryu who was shouting death threats at her. Soon enough, the chase was ended as Uryu gave up after he quickly realized trying to catch Ichigo was futile. They all said their goodnights and went off to their respective places to sleep.

Above everything and on top of a nearby roof, sat a figure, dressed in a black robe, hood brought up over the face. Two hands reached up and removed the hood soon enough. Long, silvery white hair gleamed in the moonlight as did the figure's pale skin. Lips turned up into a smile and violet eyes sparkled. "Kurosaki Ichigo", the voice, clearly female, "Be strong, my dear... You journey will only get tougher from here on out... Keep your allies close... And follow your heart... For only you can save us all from destruction and chaos... And when the time comes, you and **him** will save the three worlds... Good luck, child." And a second later, the figure was gone.

* * *

A/n: Three guesses as to who that was at the end. Anyways, I might add on the flashbacks to this one, or the next. I'll decide and repost this chapter if need be.

And before you people yell at me for the psycho moment with Orihime, read back in the text and maybe you'll notice that it says her eyes reflected a crimson color and later when back to their normal color. That's the important part. It wasn't technically her speaking. Really, it was more like the seer trying to knock some sense into Ichigo's dense ass, and using Orihime to do it. Also, ignore the seer's cryptic clues for now. You'll only hurt your head if you try to understand her. She's a puzzling person and does things on a whim. For now, she isn't very important, but she will be later.

Also, did anyone else notice Uryu did not deny he was a pervert? xD I noticed that as I kept editing this chapter and I read it for the thirtieth time. I read it and was like, 'Huh. I think I'll use that at the end.' Thus, I did. Making fun of Ishida was the sole highlight of this chapter. xD Sorry Quincy boy, but you're too easy to annoy. Anyways, I will be starting on the next chapter soon enough. Again, sorry to have made you all wait so long for this chapter.


	9. Flashbacks and Kukaku Shiba

A/n: Hello people! Back again. Only a small amount of time between this update. My muse seems to have come back to me and allow me to write. So, I decided it would be better to add the flashbacks to this chapter, seeing as the flow is better that way. Well, that and it adds more to this chapter. I'm actually quite content with this chapter. It's rather amusing to be honest. I took different scenes from the manga I did not write, so I included them here. And I scrambled them up to fit the story, and add comedy. Especially in the first scene. xD I had to make it where Ichigo explained the juice box thing to Rukia. It's just too cute. Anyways, onwards with the story~! Oh, and there's a special treat added for you all as the final part of the dream. A future scene and a clue.

Warnings: My overactive imagination and insane ideas(._.;), Ichigo's mouth (she curses a lot), more people being hit with shoes (Seriously, Ichigo and Hiyori are going to get along so well xD), Rukia being confused about human world things, perverted Kon, Angsty!Ichigo again, Uryu being made fun of yet again (I love you, Quincy boy, don't get me wrong), more angst, future couple arguing, and Kukaku Shiba (Enough said ._.;)

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Bleach.

Once again, italics are flashback/dream.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes began to furrow in her sleep. She had nodded off not too long ago and the dreams had already begun. She soon enough found herself looking at past events and reflecting on those times.

---

_It was during the lunch period of Karakura High School, so everyone has already taken their respective eating places. Ichigo and Rukia both sat up on the roof. Ichigo was feeling her forehead, commenting about how no traces of the burn on her forehead that had been caused in the fight against Orihime's brother, Sora. She was back to using her male voice being that they were at school. She didn't want someone to overhear her real voice and give her away._

"_Surprised", Rukia asked, eating her lunch while having a slightly arrogant air about her, "Well... I did have the best grades in my Kido Class. Healing that wound was easy."_

"_Grades", Ichigo asked in confusion as she sent Rukia a confused look, "What, like at a soul reaper school, or something?"_

_Rukia hummed thoughtfully as she messed with her food. "Something like that", she said absentmindedly, "By the way Ichigo... How do I drink this?" She held a cutely confused expression as she held up a juice box. She then stared at the little box in intense concentration. "Is there some special way to extract the juices inside it?"_

_Ichigo couldn't help the amused smile tugging at her lips. "You really don't know anything about human world things, do you", she asked in amusement as she held out her hand._

_Rukia pouted cutely. "Shut up", she said in annoyance as she handed Ichigo the juice box, "I don't live here, remember?!"_

"_Right, right", Ichigo said in smug amusement. She took the juice box and held it up. She pulled the little straw from the side and held it up as well. "This is a straw", she pointed out holding up the little thing in question to which Rukia nodded, listening intently, "On the top of the juice box, there's a very small hole." She pointed out said hole and Rukia once again nodded, brow furrowed in concentration. "You take the end of the straw and poke it in the hole and then drink it through the straw." _

_Rukia nodded, eyes filled with awe at the concept. She took the juice box and the straw from Ichigo and proceeded to do as instructed. She grinned in triumph as she managed to poke the straw through the hole and drink from it. "I did it", she exclaimed excitedly._

_Ichigo couldn't help but stare in amusement as Rukia practically glowed from accomplishing her task. She shook her head, briefly commenting under her breath about weird Soul Reapers and them not being able to understand anything remotely human world like. She was brought out of her musings by a familiar voice._

"_Ah, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were in love", Mizuiro commented in amusement walking over to the two and sitting down next to them, a light smile on his lips._

"_Mizuiro", Ichigo said with a light nod, a dark smile crossing her face, "And yes, you would happen to know better, now wouldn't you?"_

_Mizuiro shrugged with a smile. "People are still going to talk either way", he commented._

_Ichigo snorted in annoyance. "If I gave a shit what people thought, I'd have died my hair black years ago", she commented dryly and in annoyance as she took a sip of her juice as Mizuiro gave a short laugh._

_Her cunning classmate then turned his attention to Rukia with a charming smile. "Hello, Rukia!"_

_Rukia stared over at him for a moment, blinking in surprise. "Oh, hello", she replied, trying to remember his name, "Um, Mizuiro?"_

"_Ah, you remembered my name, and we haven't even been introduced", he replied with a smile, "Mizuiro Kojima, fifteen years old. Enchanted. My hobbies are-"_

"_Picking up chicks", Ichigo asked dryly, Mizuiro sputtering around in the background as Ichigo explained that her friend was a player. Mizuiro simply responded that he didn't go for girls his age, to which Ichigo once again told Rukia to watch out, with her sitting in the background in confusion._

"_Oi, what's up", another boy from their class said as he walked over, "Mind if I join you guys?" He had short, brown hair and was wearing the customary boy's uniform for the school._

"_Hey, Keigo", Ichigo greeted looking over at the teen in question._

"_Hm, Chad's not here", Keigo asked curiously as he neared the group while the other two confirmed that he wasn't here, "Odd. Wonder where he is." He then set his sights on Rukia. "OH! Is that the beautiful new girl I see?! What brings you here?!" Rukia looked up in confusion still._

"_Ichigo brought her here", Mizuiro commented in amusement._

"_Eh, Ichigo did", Keigo asked in amazement as he turned to the strawberry headed teen, anime tears flowing from his eyes, "Good job~! Also, does this mean you've turned straight?" A shoe met Keigo's head a second later. Keigo whined as Ichigo replaced the shoe back on her foot._

_Keigo then went off back to Rukia. "Hello", he said enthusiastically giving a salute, "I'm Keigo Asano! Welcome to the Garden of Manliness!"_

_Rukia sent an amused glance at Ichigo, the glare on Ichigo's face telling her to shut up. "What do you mean by that, per say", she asked in amusement, turning to Keigo and Mizuiro, "About Ichigo turning straight?"_

"_That's easy", Keigo said with a grin, "Ichigo's gay!" Keigo was once again met with a face full off Ichigo's shoe._

"_At least, that's our speculation", Mizuiro elaborated, a smile curling at his lips, "Keigo and I came to the conclusion long ago that if Ichigo didn't even like Orihime-chan, there's no woman he COULD like... Plus, he's never denied it either."_

"_As I said before, Orihime is like a little sister to me", Ichigo ground out in annoyance. She glared at Rukia as the ebony haired woman stared up in amusement at the teen. Both snapped out of their musing as Keigo gave a curse and he stumbled forward after a knee connected with his back. _

_Behind him stood a punkish looking kid with orange hair, almost like Ichigo's. He had a rough face, three piercings on his left ear and one on his lip. His lip curled into a sneer as Keigo stuttered, referring to him as Oshima, saying he was off suspension. The bully sneered and kicked him out of the way, rounding on Ichigo, who had an annoyed look on her face._

"_Oi, Kurosaki", he said with a sneer, "When ya' gonna' die that carrot-piss hair black? Why you always trying to look like me?"_

_Veins appeared on Ichigo's cheeks. "Who'd wanna' look like you", she said in annoyance with her own sneer vemon in her voice, "And, like I keep telling your stupid as shit ass, this is my natural color. I don't look anything like you and I wouldn't ever want to. Now, fly away drag queen before you piss me off."_

_Oshima growled in outrage as Keigo tried to desperately ward them off. Ichigo stood up slowly stepping around Keigo and Oshima immediately sent a punch her way, but Ichigo caught it with ease. She bent back Oshima's wrist in an angle it wasn't supposed to be in as he yelped in pain. She then threw his arm away, him cradling his hurt wrist._

"_Fuck off", she growled darkly, "I ain't got time to waste on your worthless, pathetic ass. Now get lost before you really piss me off! 'Cause I ain't pretty when I'm angry."_

_Oshima glared at her hatefully and pulled brass knuckles out of his coat and charged at her turned back. He was then sent ceremoniously flying across the roof of the school only to come crash landing painfully quite a few feet away._

"_I warned you about that crap", a deep voice said from the side._

_Ichigo smiled lightly at the giant towering over her. Chad, sporting bandages, laid a hand atop her head in his customary greeting gesture. "Thanks, Chad", she said quietly._

"_No problem, Strawberry", the gentle giant said with a nod, "I don't like people being attacked when their back is turned... Still, you should be more careful..."_

_Ichigo smirked lightly in amusement. "And you say I'm motherly", she commented quietly in amusement before noticing the bandages, "What'd you do?"_

"_Yesterday, an I-Beam fell on my back", Chad said quietly and calmly earning surprised looks from everyone else, "And today I hurt my hand grocery shopping... I ran into a motorcycle. The guy driving it got hurt real bad, so I carried him to the hospital."_

"_And you're telling me to be careful", Ichigo asked incredulously, "Jeez, Chad, what are you, a tank?"_

_Chad didn't answer and everyone sat down together, Chad taking something like a cage off his back. He set the cage on the ground, revealing a parakeet. "Hi", the parakeet chirped in a friendly tone, "My name is Yuichi Shibata! What's your name?"_

_Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as in the background, Keigo was talking to the bird, trying to get it to say his name. Ichigo then asked Chad where he had gotten the bird, to which the gentle giant simply replied that a guy gave it to him. Ichigo studied the bird for a moment, a look of concentration on her face._

"_Don't worry", Rukia said softly beside the teen, "There's something in the bird, but it's harmless... Probably a lonely spirit... Still, if left, it'll eventually become a hollow. We should perform Konso tonight." She then smiled over at Ichigo after making sure no one else was paying attention. "So, who's the big guy", she asked curiously._

"_My partner in crime", Ichigo replied in amusement, "Yasutora Sado, or Chad as we like to call him... He's my best friend besides Orihime... And he's the other one..." Her lips twitched upwards in a small smile. _

"_Ah, so this is the other one", Rukia commented with a small smile, "This one another find out by accident?"_

"_No, I actually told him", Ichigo said quietly with a small smile, "When I first met him, I saved him from a bunch of guys who were beating him just because they knew he wouldn't fight back... Chad used to be so weary of his strength because he only managed to hurt people... But we made a promise to fight for each other and protect each other... And I told him my secret... He was initially shocked, but accepted me and the promise all the same... He's a good friend... I wouldn't trade him for the world..."_

_Rukia smiled, albeit sadly as she gained a far off look. She remembered her life in Rukongai, where she had, had no family, just her friends to rely on. A certain redhead appeared in her mind before she shook her thoughts away as Ichigo was being coaxed into feeding the bird, which she was yelling at Keigo to stop being an idiot._

---

_Ichigo growled as she landed before her body, inhabited by this renegade mod soul that stole her body for a joy ride. She cut off the tentacle of the hollow stretching towards her body before it could strike. The mod soul blinked, asking why she was helping him before he was dragged up by the collar. "OI", Ichigo yelled in annoyance, "That's MY fucking body and clothes you're messing up, you ass! If you can't fight without getting hurt, then stay out of the fucking way!"_

_The two began squabbling after that, throwing insults at one another, the hollow in the background slithering closer to eat them before the mod soul panted his (Ichigo's) foot into the hollow's face as Ichigo stabbed the face mask with her sword at the same time. The hollow went flying back and the mod soul kicked it upwards for some reason and it disappeared._

_Ichigo then began to rant about the mod soul kicking the already dead hollow just to save a bunch of ants. The mod soul stated his argument, saying he couldn't kill, or let anything die because of the fact he was sentenced to death right after he was created. He explained the torture he went through. Ichigo stared on with a hard look._

"_Besides though, how would a guy like you understand me", the mod soul said in annoyance._

_Ichigo snorted in amusement. "I may not understand you completely, but I can sympathize", she said softly, an amused expression on her face as the mod soul regarded her oddly, "And by the way..." She smirked and let her façade voice drop. "I'm not male."_

_The mod soul shrieked in surprise, crawling back with a look of horror on his (Ichigo's) face. "So you mean", he cried in surprise, "I've been walking around in a woman's body... and I didn't even realize it?!" He slapped a hand to his (Ichigo's) forehead. "How did I miss this opportunity?! I couldn't have felt my own body for comfort for cripes sakes!... Though, I did wonder why your chest felt so constricted." Ichigo glared at the mod soul in annoyance as she was seriously contemplating on hitting him over the head but couldn't since he was in her body. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as she heard a chuckling from off to the side._

_The blonde man who had helped Rukia since the beginning stood in the background. "Well, well", Urahara said in amusement, "Lookie here... We finally find you, and you're already incapacitated... We drug out all this stuff for nothing..." He then held up his cane and expelled the mod soul from Ichigo's body._

---

_Grand fisher flew into the sky in the body that so resembled Ichigo's dead mother. Ichigo moved to go after him, but Rukia pushed on the teen's chest, telling her she couldn't follow after him. Ichigo tried to move her but ended up collapsing to her knees. Tears ran down her cheeks, mingling with the rain. She punched the ground with everything she could._

"_GOD DAMMIT", she screamed into the sky, her natural voice flowing freely as it had been for quite some time now as she stood up, "COME BACK DOWN HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH! COME BACK DOWN HERE AND FUCKING FIGHT ME YOU FUCKING COWARD! COME BACK HERE!" Ichigo grit her teeth, eyes ablaze with fury._

_Rukia held her back as she attempted to take off. Ichigo thrashed in her grasp. "Let me go", she yelled thrashing violently as Rukia held onto the teen, "Let fucking go! Let me fucking kill him! I'm gonna' kill that fucking bastard!" She struggled like this for a good few minutes before collapsing to the ground. Rukia held the trembling girl close as Ichigo let out an agonizing scream, said scream echoing through the air. The strawberry headed teen then erupted into choked sobs._

"_Why couldn't I save her", she whispered brokenly as tears streamed down her face, mixing with the pouring rain. Rukia held her tightly in an embrace as Ichigo's body slumped forward. "Why couldn't I save her?"_

---

"_If you think my way is wrong, then stand back and watch from there", Uryu said, his back turned to Ichigo, "I will demonstrate... its effectiveness..."_

_Ichigo stared at him long and hard. She then stepped forward. "You", she began in annoyance as she raised her foot, "Talk too fucking much." She kicked his head into the face of a nearby hollow. He sputtered in annoyance. "Jeez, your story was so damn long I slept through half of it", she commented in annoyance, "And contradictory. The point is, your master's number one desire... wasn't to prove that the Quincies are better than soul reapers! He wanted them to fight like a team! And if don't do that now, we'll never get another chance. So be it if we're opposites. Fine. Fighting overwhelming odds... is still done better back-to-back." She pulled the Quincy to stand behind her._

_Uryu sent her an incredulous look. "Back-to-back", he asked, "As in fighting together?"_

"_What did you think I meant, dumbass", Ichigo asked dryly, holding up her sword._

"_That's ridiculous", Uryu said quickly, "We're like cats and dogs!"_

_Ichigo frowned as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "You're still hung up on that", she asked as she jumped up and over his shoulder, bringing her sword down upon the hollow that had come up behind Uryu. She turned and watched as Uryu took out a hollow that was behind her originally. "See?"_

"_Make no mistake", Uryu said in annoyance with a frown, "I shot him so he wouldn't hit me! I wasn't helping you."_

"_Fine", Ichigo said calmly, "This is kill, or be killed right now. And fighting alone is tough. We have no choice! We have to help each other." She looked over at Uryu with a serious expression. "And this doesn't change anything... We can go back to being rivals later... But right now, we need to get rid of these hollows. I may not know much about soul reapers, being originally a human... But I need to defeat these hollows and get stronger..."_

_Uryu regarded the teen closely. "Why is it you feel such a need", Uryu asked._

"_My mother was killed by a hollow."_

_Uryu's eyes widened in surprise at the statement. He stared in surprise at the teen._

"_Now you see", Ichigo said softly, "But... It's not only for her... I want to protect the people closest to me... I swore I would, and I will keep that promise... No matter what happens... I know I may not be superman or anything... And I know I can't protect everyone in the world... But, I still want to do what I can and protect all that I can..." She then turned to the Quincy with a frown. "This contest bullshit really does grate my nerves though... Endangering countless lives like this is irresponsible... But right now, we need to do what we can to stop the hollows... So, we'll join forces for now, and go back to kicking each other's ass later... So?"_

_Uryu shot a hollow behind Ichigo while frowning at her in annoyance. "You talk too much too", he commented blandly, "But I understand... So, I'll accept... For now... And if you survive, I'll show you up later..."_

"_Try me, gay-boy", Ichigo retorted in annoyance as she slashed at another hollow._

"_I am NOT gay", Uryu yelled in annoyance as he shot an arrow at one of the hollows._

"_Seriously, you SEW as a hobby", Ichigo said in annoyance, "AND you're creepy..."_

_Uryu's brow twitched. "At the end of this all, Kurosaki, I will kick your ass", he growled in annoyance._

---

_Rukia kicked away Ichigo's hand from the bottom of Byakuya's shihakusho, or his soul reaper uniform. Ichigo, along with everyone else stared at her in surprise. "You're a mere human", she said, her Kuchiki arrogance coming back with a force as she tried to save Ichigo, "How dare you touch my brother's Shihakusho! Know you place, boy!" She turned away as Ichigo stared at her turned back incredulously. "Let us go, brother", she said coldly, "The boy's actions have awoken Rukia Kuchiki! Take me to the soul society. I shall pay humbly for my crime."_

"_Wh-what're you saying Rukia", Ichigo yelled in panic, trying to get up before being stomped back to the ground._

"_Give up", Renji said with a sneer, "Stop flailing about and die quietly like a good little boy."_

_Rukia glared coldly over her shoulder. "Why sully your blade further on him", she asked, "He will soon breathe his last anyway. Let us go, brother."_

"_Wait, Rukia", Ichigo called in panic, "Quit joking around! Look at me dammit!"_

"_Be still", Rukia commanded harshly, "Move one inch from there, try coming after me..." She turned, her eyes filled with unshed tears and a look of sorrow on her face. "And I will __**NEVER**__ forgive you." Ichigo's face softened at that look. "You don't have long to live. Lie there and think of happier times."_

_Byakuya sheathed his blade. "Very well", he said in an emotionless voice, "We won't finish him. With two strokes, I shattered his soul body's vitals, the saketsu chain, and the hakusui soul sleep. He's as good as dead. And if he does happen to survive, he will have no more power. No portion of your spirit energy—much less the stolen soul reaper power in him—will remain. Renji."_

"_Sir", Renji said with a nod as he stepped forward and pointed his sword away from himself, "Kaijo—Release!" Gates began to open, gates leading to the soul society._

_Ichigo watched as the three stepped through the gates. As Rukia stepped through the gates, she hesitated and looked back, in which Ichigo called out her name in her feminine voice before she left. Rukia bowed her head and then disappeared. Ichigo's fist clenched tightly. She then let out an ear shattering scream of frustration. She had once again lost someone precious to her. And once again, she couldn't do anything to save her._

---

_Ichigo was running along through halls of some sort now. White surrounded her in all directions as she ran. She ran along side someone through the halls who seemed to be guiding her along the way. She was scowling fiercely. "Can't you get in trouble for this", she asked blandly with annoyance in her tone._

"_You should know by now, Kurosaki, I don't follow rules", the figure who ran along side her said, obviously male, "Besides, who am I going to be in trouble with?" Ichigo scowled and didn't respond. "Aw, come on, Ichi-__**hime**__. Don't be mad."_

_A fist collided with the side of his head as Ichigo stopped and aimed a well deserved punch at him. "Would you shut the fuck up", she hissed, dropping her male tone and letting her female tone flow freely with venom and bite to it as she grit her teeth, "You're so fucking annoying! You sound like Hichigo, and that is __**NOT**__ a compliment! Remind me why I put up with you, you bastard?!"_

"_Because we're stuck together, like it or not, in case you haven't noticed", the male pointed out rolling his eyes, "No matter how many times I wish I had __**never**__ stabbed you in the stomach with my arm..."_

"_Yes, because if you hadn't done that, we wouldn't be IN this mess", Ichigo growled out, "Therefore, I BLAME YOU." She pointed at him, yelling this last part._

"_Keep yer fuckin' voice down, dipshit", the male said rolling his eyes, "You'll give away our position if ya' keep screamin'. So shut it."_

"_Well, gee", Ichigo said dryly, "I sure would be a lot calmer if you'd just shut the fuck up!" She waved a fist in his face._

"_No times for you games, shinigami", the male said rolling his eyes as he continued on down the hall, "We've got work to do... And a certain bastard to beat..."_

_Ichigo followed him grudgingly. "Are you sure we're headed the right way", Ichigo asked quietly in slight confusion, "All these hallways look the same to me."_

"_Yes, I'm going to right way", the male said rolling his eyes, "I LIVE here, dumbass. So I know my way around this damn fortress." He flicked her forehead. "Use your brain, idiot. I thought I taught you that much." He continued on forward, with Ichigo shouting at his back how that was an underlying insult. He rolled his eyes before spinning on his heel, grabbing the fist aimed to his head with one hand. The other hand grabbed the back of Ichigo's head and lips met briefly, rendering Ichigo motionless. He then pulled back once more and brown eyes met cold blue ones. "I thought I said to be quiet, Kurosaki." He then turned on his heel and continued back towards his destination._

_It took a few minutes before Ichigo registered her surroundings again. Her face heated up as she grit her teeth. "TEME! GET BACK HERE!" She then proceeded to run after said bastard._

---

"Ichigo-kun?... Iiiichigo-kun? Ichigo-kun! ICHIGO!"

Ichigo bolted upright quickly in surprise, only to knock heads with Orihime. She rubbed her head in pain, cursing her best friend's hard as hell head. "What", Ichigo asked tiredly, blinking over at Orihime. Her male voice was up once again.

Orihime pouted. "You were moving around in your sleep again", she said with a sigh, "Is everything okay?" Her look was one of concern. She knew her best friend went through a lot of pain when seeing what she saw. She would always thrash in her sleep, especially when in her dream, she was fighting someone. Which also normally led to Ichigo either falling out of bed or knocking something over.

"I'm fine", Ichigo responded with a sigh as she got up and stretched, "Just got a few visions of the past... And one of the future again..." As long as she'd been dreaming about her future, she'd always seen things of her far ahead future. And she'd always see one specific person with her in a lot of he far future visions.

"Him again", Orihime asked knowingly with a smile.

"Yes", Ichigo said with a sigh as she continued to stretch her muscles, "This time we were running through the place with the white walls again... We were arguing like always..." She gave a light laugh.

"You two always seem to argue in your dreams", Orihime said with a giggle, "And you seem to compliment each other with what you've told me so far... You're opposite to this person... Probably the reason you're always arguing... And the reason you're meant to be together... As they say, opposites attract~!"

"Somehow, that statement does not comfort me", Ichigo dryly as Uryu walked in the small hut.

"Ah", Uryu said with a nod, "You're already awake."

"Yes, why", Ichigo asked looking over at him with a neutral expression, "Where you expecting me to still be asleep? Or perhaps hoping to watch me sleep?"

Uryu's brow twitched violently. "I am not perverted, not matter what you think", he said in light annoyance, "Now get your ass moving. We have to leave soon."

"Whatever", Ichigo said rolling her eyes as she waved him off. She dusted herself off before following the others outside.

Yoruichi nodded at her. "You're ready", she asked.

Ichigo nodded lightly. "Let's go", she said quietly.

With that, the group set out. After a while of walking, questions began to fly around the group about if they were going the right way or not. Yoruichi explained that based on Kukaku's personality, the house was not built in civilization. Soon enough, Yoruichi pointed out the flashy house. Giant arms stood up holding a banner that read 'Kukaku Shiba'. Uryu also noted there was a giant smokestack like structure behind it but the top was covered. After meeting with the guards, them recognizing Yoruichi, they were lead downstairs to rooms underneath the house.

"Koganehiko", a voice called from behind the screen door as they arrived to it, "Have you brought me an interesting guest? Well, come in! What're you waiting for!"

The guard shot up. "Right away", he said quickly and opened the door for the group.

Inside the room, near the back, on a padded pillow like seat, sat a woman. A scarf like thing was wrapped around her head, with tuffs of her black hair poking out. Her right arm was missing and it had a sword strapped to the remaining upper arm. She had a tattoo on her left shoulder. She wore a very revealing red top that showed off her well proportioned breasts, and a white skirt. She also wore bandaging around her feet. "Hello", she said with a smirk, "It's been a long time... Yoruichi..."

Uryu, Orihime, Chad, and Ichigo all stared at her for a few moments before responding in unison. "WHAT?! Kukaku's a woman?!"

Hm", she asked raising an eyebrow, "Who're the kids?"

"Kukaku", Yoruichi said as she padded slowly over to the woman, "I've come to ask you a favor."

"Of course you have", Kukaku replied in light amusement, "That's usually the case when you show up. Trouble?"

"Probably", Yoruichi responded with a nod.

Kukaku chuckled softly. "We haven't had an exchange like this for too long", she commented, "Go on. Let's hear your story. I love trouble."

Yoruichi then proceeded to explain the situation and why they were there. She then explained their trouble with the gates. Kukaku lit up her pipe and listened intently.

"I see", she said taking a smoke of the pipe, "I get the picture. Fine, I accept."

"You do", Yoruichi asked in light surprise.

"Sure", Kukaku said with a smile, "If Urahara's involved, how could I possibly say no?" She paused for a moment. "Just one thing", she said, "I trust you, but... I'm not so sure about these kids... I'm assigning a man to oversee the operation. That's all right with you, isn't it?"

"Of course", Yoruichi said with a nod as the woman stood up.

"A man", Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow. 'Though, it will even the odds of the genders in the group', she thought idly with an inner smirk.

"Yes", Kukaku said with a nod going over to the door behind her, "Actually, he's my little brother... He's a useless brat, but..." She turned to the door with an annoyed look. "Are you ready?" She asked as someone fumbled around on the other side, the voice sounding oddly familiar to Ichigo for some reason. "I'm opening it! You'd better behave!"

"All right, ready sis", the male voice said on the other side of the door. As the door was opened, Ichigo realized with dread why that voice sounded so familiar. Ganju sat there on his knees, smiling and on his best behavior. "Hello! My name's Ganju Shiba! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" As he heard no response he looked up and noticed the group before him.

Both Ganju and Ichigo both stood at the same time. "YOU", they both shouted in unison, pointing at each other with a look of horror on their faces.

Kukaku blinked repeatedly. "Eh", she said, "You two know each other?"

Ichigo's eye twitched. "God damn my life", she growled in annoyance.

* * *

And there you have it. They meet again. Next chapter is where Kukaku explains about herself being a fireworks expert and such. AND, she finds out who Ichigo is. And Orihime has a seriously hard head, doesn't she? The only person who's butted heads with her and not gotten hurt was Yachiru. ._.; Also, I couldn't help laughing as I wrote the first scene with the juice box. xD It was too perfect.

Aaaaand, I gave you all a special scene. It'll help you narrow down who HE is, if it doesn't already tell you. And just to let you know, expect the two to argue a LOT. Once they meet and join forces, they're constantly on each other's case and provide most of the comedy later on. Soooo, my darlings, I'm off to work on my next chapter. Read and Review as always. Reviews make me happy. They also tell me if I'm doing something wrong. So, review my darlings.


	10. Getting into the Seireitei

A/n: Fuck. Two months. Dx Jeez. My muse this time was not sticking to me. It would stay for a few moments, but when I tried to type, nothing came. –Twitches in irritation- So, I finally finished it since I couldn't fall asleep. More insanity ensues. Enjoy, my sweets. On another note, if you've read my prologue to this story, reread it. I changed a few things. The new song I put in the prologue is the one I use in this chapter.

Warnings: More Ichigo and Ganju fighting, Kukaku beating the shit out of people, more Uryu being hit by random shoes and other flying objects, more insight to Ichigo's future to come, a tiny bit of angst (very little this time), more horrible language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. -_- Nor do I own the song Ichigo and Kukaku sing. The song Jigoku Chou no Uta sang in the Rock Musical Bleach: Dark of the Bleeding Moon. Rangiku is the one who sings the song in the musical.

--

After about five minutes of Ganju and Ichigo rolling around on the floor, and chasing each other, and all around beating the shit out of each other, Kukaku finally intervened, crashing their heads together. The method effectively silenced both of them as the collapsed to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you two", Kukaku growled in annoyance, glaring daggers at the two morons, "Attacking each other the moment you meet?!"

"Ouch", Ichigo said rubbing her head gingerly as she slowly sat back up, "Ya' kicked me without warning... Must run in the family..." She stared over at Kukaku with a slightly pained look.

"But sis", Ganju half yelled pointing at the strawberry headed teen sitting up as well, "That jerk-"

"Don't talk back", Kukaku said in annoyance, kicking him in the face, silencing him once more. She then stomped over to Ichigo, dragging up the strawberry headed teen by a hard hold on her hair. She dragged the teen up to meet eye to eye with her as she bent over. "Listen to me, you little punk", she growled threateningly, eyes darkening with a fierce fury showing her inner demoness, "This is my house! It's my way or the highway around here!" The look in her eyes dared the teen to talk back.

Ichigo gave a very small nod, being the tight hold in her strawberry locks. "Sorry, ma'am", she said slightly meekly, voice almost breaking but she thought better of it. There was something about this woman that terrified her, yet sparked something in her. A powerful and very demanding presence and similar actions were what the woman was made of. Ichigo couldn't help but feel nothing short of admiration for Kukaku. This was the kind of woman she had always aspired to be like, tough and feared by simply her presence alone. It made Ichigo internally smile at the thought.

"All right", Kukaku said, toning back down to her easy going expression, "As long as you understand." She then turned on her heel, walking back over to the others.

Ichigo collapsed to the ground in a heap. She sent a sympathetic look over at Ganju. "Your sister is scary as hell", she commented.

"Tell me about it", Ganju said, sprawled out on the ground, nose bleeding.

Kukaku then got everyone together and showed them around the building, before coming to the room she was heading got in the first place. They stepped inside the room, and all four teens stared up in awe at the giant structure whose base was in the room. Uryu surmised it was what he had noticed while they were outside.

"I'm going to launch you guys into Seireitei with this", Kukaku said with a grin as she turned to the group, "Through the sky!" As the teens freaked out in the background, she grinned. "I'm Kukaku Shiba, Rukongai's premier fireworks expert!"

"Fireworks expert", Ichigo asked slightly incredulously, a confused yet awed look on her normally scowling face.

"That's right", Kukaku said with a smirk before looking up at the ceiling, "Koganehiko! Shiroganehiko!! **Hoist it**!" There was a loud recognition of the command. Then, the group save for Kukaku, Ganju, and Yoruichi freaked out as the platform they were on began to rise above ground. Soon enough, thanks to the two twin guards, the platform was finally fully raised. Kukaku laughed loudly. "How'd you like that?! Did that scare you?! This is Kukaku Shiba's exclusive fireworks launch pad!"

"The flower crane cannon", Ganju added in enthusiastically in the background.

Kukaku glared over at him in annoyance as she kicked him in the face. "Who said you could get on the pedestal", she asked in annoyance, Ganju muttering apologies in the background.

"This", Uryu began before stating his argument in annoyance, "This is no time for jokes! I don't care if you're a fireworks **wizard**, there's no way you're going to launch us with that! It's insane! We'd be killed for sure--" Uryu was cut off abruptly as Kukaku threw a ball like object at his head, hitting him directly in the face, knocking off his glasses in the process.

Ichigo caught the sphere in her hands and sent Kukaku a curious look. "What's this", she asked.

"A reishukaku—a spirit core", Kukaku replied, pointing at the sphere, "You can press your palm against it and fill it with spirit energy." Ichigo simply studied it for a moment before asking how that's done exactly. "Huh? Isn't it obvious?! You just channel your powers into your hands—like when you cast a spell!"

"Actually", Yoruichi began off to the side, a sweat drop rolling down the back of her head, "As I told you before, Ichigo's somewhat of a makeshift soul reaper... and can't do spells."

"What", Kukaku asked before giving an aggravated sigh, "Fine! Ganju! Show him how it's done!"

"Yes, ma'am", Ganju replied with a nod before stepping forward and reaching out to grab the sphere, only for Ichigo to move it out of his grasp multiple times. "Oh, so you want to play?"

"Yeah, come and get it", Ichigo replied, a vein popping out on the side of her head, "I'd rather die than be taught by you!"

Kukaku silenced them once more by beating them over the head with her fist. Ganju then took the opportunity to grab the sphere. He then demonstrated how to use the sphere and made a ball around himself made entirely of spirit energy. The others were in awe in the background as Ganju grinned smugly and triumphantly.

"This", Kukaku said pointing over her shoulder, "Is the cannonball... Now, listen carefully..." For the next few minutes, she went over the plan to get them into the seireitei and the problems they faced and the reason they were using the sphere. After finishing her lecture, she had the two twin guards escort the teens below to practice on making a sphere around themselves using the spirit core. She stayed silent for a moment.

"Ganju, you can go now", she said quietly, "Take that and go downstairs and help them practice..."

"But sis", Ganju said hesitantly, "Are you really going to help them?"

"What do you mean", Kukaku asked a bit coldly.

"I don't like it", Ganju said strongly, a look of panic on his face, "Helping a soul reaper, that's just... What am I supposed to tell big brother?... Sis, I..."

"**Ganju**", Kukaku said harshly as she glared back at him, "I told you... never speak of that. Now go. And Ganju, don't EVER let me see your face like that again."

Ganju was silent for a moment before nodding and heading down below, where the two guards tried to explain failingly to Ichigo how to create the barrier. Ganju simply rolled his eyes at the scene as Ichigo all but screamed at the two guards to shut up and to give helpful advice as the others watched the spectacle from the background.

Kukaku simply sat outside on the platform, a bottle of sake with her. She began speaking softly, to her deceased brother as she sipped at her sake. Yoruichi padded up silently to sit beside her and gave her a soft greeting. "So, tell me, who exactly is this orange haired brat", Kukaku asked softly after a moment to the black cat sitting beside her, "And why does he seem so familiar?"

Yoruichi chuckled softly. "You remember Isshin, do you not", she asked, sparing a glance at Kukaku. Her eyes reflected a glazed look, remembering a time in her mind.

The black haired woman nodded thoughtfully. "Haven't heard that name in a while", she commented with a smile, "But yes... Who could ever forget Isshin? Honestly... But, why do you ask?"

The cat chuckled lightly at that, knowing that no one could ever forget the crazy man. "The 'orange haired brat' is his child", Yoruichi responded softly, a small smile gracing her lips.

Kukaku looked over at the black cat in surprise, blinking repeatedly. "Isshin's kid", she asked incredulously, "So THAT'S why the kid seemed so familiar! I can guess the unruly hair color comes from the mother... Masaki, wasn't it?" Yoruichi nodded. "Huh. Wow... wait a second, I thought Isshin only had daughters?"

"He does", Yoruichi responded with a nod and a light smile. Inside her mind, she couldn't help but cackle and wonder what Kukaku's reaction will be. 'And three... Two... one...'

Kukaku blinked before her eyes widened. "You mean...?" Yoruichi nodded. Kukaku sat up abruptly, back rigid for a moment. "That orange haired soul reaper... is Ichigo? His oldest daughter?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Yes, she is", she confirmed, "But, she pretends to be a boy for the world... Her goal... is to prove a woman can be just as, if not more powerful, than a man... To do so, she lets herself be viewed as a boy to gain the respect of the people around her... She's as stubborn as a mule... She has her dad's stubborn and iron will, and extraordinary power... Yet I see Masaki's maternal, motherly side in her as well... She's bound to make a fine woman one day..."

Kukaku smiled lightly at that. "Does she know already", she asked vaguely, knowing that Yoruichi knew what she was talking about.

"Not yet", Yoruichi responded with a shake of her head, "She'll find out soon enough... After saving her friend from being executed, she'll finally start to realize her destiny when **he** finally makes his appearance when the Winter War begins to take shape..."

"Winter War", Kukaku asked curiously. That was certainly a term she hadn't heard used before.

"That's what Kinen calls the war that will be fought against Hueco Mundo", Yoruichi said with a shrug, "So that's what I keep saying... But yes, the war that will be fought... It'll be a tough war... And we will lose numerous Shinigami to said war... But it must be fought for peace to finally reign over the worlds..."

"Peace", Kukaku said with a slight laugh, "I kind of like the sound of that... It'd be nice... But Ichigo's got a lot ahead of her to prepare for..."

"And we'll all be there to guide her along the way", Yoruichi said with a nod.

---

Down below...

While Orihime, Chad, and Uryu were managing to make their spheres somewhat decent, Ichigo was failing miserably. And the two guard twins were NOT helping at all with their idiocy and bad teaching. Ichigo finally chucked the ball at one and began yelling at them to give her a tip and not just stand there doing nothing. All the while, Ganju sat in the back against the wall idly, watching the scene in boredom.

Quite a few hours later, the moon was rising high above the sky slowly but surely as the hours ticked by. Ichigo had still not managed to make a sphere around herself and was only finding herself completely exhausted. Ganju soon enough announced after one of his group members found them, that dinner was ready. Orihime had tried to stay behind, but Ichigo had told her to go eat, and not worry about her. Orihime relented after a moment and ushered everyone out.

Ganju stared at the teen for a moment. Ichigo began firing off remarks, being Ichigo and all, and Ganju replied back in turn that he was just sitting there. Soon enough, the teen went back to practicing. Ganju was in the background, doing various annoying things from yawning, to reading a book and laughing, to practicing with a racket. The spirit core was thrown at him ceremoniously as Ichigo yelled at him to quit being annoying.

"You're really pushing yourself", Ganju commented with a serious expression, "Is it really that important for you to save this soul reaper?"

Ichigo panted, out of breath from training. "Not really", she said calmly.

Ganju blinked repeatedly. "Huh?" Ichigo snatched the spirit core away from him once more. "Well... did you promise you'd save her?"

"No."

"Then it's about money! You're getting paid to save her!"

"Your money's no good in my world, dumbass", Ichigo commented dryly over her shoulder.

"Then why are you trying so hard", Ganju asked incredulously, "I don't get it..."

"I owe her", Ichigo replied softly, silencing Ganju, "She saved my life... And I haven't repaid her for that yet... She gave... her powers to me... a complete stranger... so I could save my family. And that's why she's in trouble... Right now... she's waiting to be executed..." She turned and gave Ganju a hard, determined look. "I'm not some jackass who'd let her die without a fight", she said.

Ganju stared at the teen, studying her, or him as he thought Ichigo to be male, closely. He finally gave a light snort and snatched the core away from her abruptly. When she began spitting insults at him, he stopped her. "I'm here to train too", he said with a shrug, "Now, I'm going to give you a tip I came up with myself." After the teen grew silent and watched him intently, he continued. "Visualize a circle in your mind", he began as he closed his eyes, "The darker and heavier, the better. Then...imagine yourself diving into the center of it..." A barrier formed around Ganju once more as Ichigo watched intently in the background. "This is the basic form of all spells."

After a moment, Ganju let the barrier drop. "It's to-o-o-tally easy", he said in an arrogant tone before throwing the spirit core over his shoulder at Ichigo who caught it, "It's so easy it makes me want to cry! Once you know the trick, even you can do it! Of course, a genius like me wouldn't have to be shown the secret!" He walked across the room over to the door, opening it. "Well, good luck", he called behind himself in a bored tone, "You've got no talent, so I doubt you'll ever be able to do it like I can. Later!" He then shut the door behind himself and left.

Ichigo stared after the door for a moment before looking down at the spirit core. Her lips tugged into a small smile. "Thank you, Ganju", she whispered softly in her feminine tone. She then set to work on getting a barrier around herself.

Upstairs, even sat around eating their dinner. Chad, Uryu and Orihime sat together quietly. After finishing, Uryu pointed out Orihime hadn't touched anything, to which she tried to hide that she was hungry. She then confessed to giving her food to Ichigo to eat since she hadn't even shown up. Then, the entire building shook as a vast spiritual pressure filled the area rapidly. Everyone rushed downstairs to the training room. They found Ichigo surrounded by a mass force of spiritual energy.

"Oi, You idiot", Kukaku yelled at the strawberry headed teen after she opened the door, "Solidify your spiritual energy, quickly!"

Ichigo closed her eyes and sure enough, the excess spirit energy compacted down to around her. She opened her eyes and noticed the little sphere around herself. A smile tugged at her lips. "I did it", she whispered softly in her male tone, a little of her hair falling into her eyes. She then closed her eyes and let the sphere around her drop slowly.

Orihime rushed over to the teen and tackled her in a hug. "You did it, Ichigo-kun", she chirped brightly, hugging the teen with all her might.

"Orihime, can't breathe", Ichigo wheezed out before Orihime let go grinning sheepishly.

Uryu snorted lightly. "At least you finally did it", he commented rolling his eyes, "I was beginning to wonder if you ever would..." He was once again hit in the face with Ichigo's thrown sandal, followed not long after by the spirit core smacking him in the chest painfully.

Kukaku shook her eyes, rolling her eyes at them all as Ichigo and Ganju began bickering yet again. "Oi, Ichigo", she called out.

Said strawberry headed teen looked over at her in mild curiosity. "Yes", she asked with her head tilted to the side. Once Kukaku made a 'come here' motion, Ichigo abandoned the argument with Ganju and stood in front of Kukaku.

"I'd like to speak with you a bit later", Kukaku said quietly and seriously, "There's some things I need to discuss with you..." There was a glint in her eyes that verified everything she said was truth.

Ichigo nodded lightly. "When and where shall I meet you", she asked quietly.

"In about an hour, in the main room, where you met me earlier", Kukaku replied with a light grin and a nod, "I'll see you then..." She then turned on her heel and left the group, Ganju following behind her not long after.

The group of four sat together and talked for a little while as Ichigo got a bit of food to eat. Soon enough, Ichigo stood up, saying that Kukaku needed to see her for some reason.

"Why, may I ask", Uryu asked curiously, an eyebrow arched.

"I have no idea", Ichigo stated with a shrug, "She just said there was something she needed to talk to me about... I assume it's either about getting into seireitei, or it has something to do with my 'destiny'... I'm seriously growing tired of so many people I don't even know, knowing EVERYTHING about me... It's fucking creepy..."

Orihime laughed softly, before looking at Ichigo in light surprise. "Ichigo-chan", she said softly.

"Hm", Ichigo asked, not bothering to correct the nickname since Orihime didn't care either way, "What?"

"Is it just me... or is your hair a bit longer than it was before", Orihime pointed out curiously. She pointed to Ichigo's hair, which _was_ somehow longer than it was before. It wasn't too much more length, maybe an inch or so, but it still struck as odd.

Ichigo fingered her hair, studying it for a moment. "I... think it is", Ichigo said in confusion, her and Orihime along with the guys, traded equally as confused looks, "Weird."

"I'll say", Uryu said in light confusion, "It wasn't that way before... I wonder why it's grown so quickly..."

Ichigo shrugged. "Who knows", she said with a sigh, "Anyways, I'm off... Later you guys..." With that, the teen left her friends and went off in search of Kukaku. Once she finally reached the room, she knocked lightly. Once she heard the signal to come in, she slid open the door and stepped into the room. She padded across the floor as Kukaku beckoned her over to the pillow bed. She sat down close to Kukaku and gave her a curious expression. "Kukaku-san", she began quietly, still keeping up her male voice, "Why exactly am I here?"

Kukaku smiled lightly. "We've met, you know", she said softly, slightly cryptically, "Before today I mean... Kurosaki Ichigo..."

Ichigo gave her a confused expression, before frowning. "Does everyone have to speak in circles", she ground out in light annoyance, surprising Kukaku a bit, "Good god, NO ONE will give me a straight answer to ANYTHING." Her teeth grit in annoyance as she closed her eyes. "I may be young, but I'm NOT a fucking child anymore", she ground out in a seething tone as she beat her fist on the ground, "I'm tired of sugar coated lies being spoon fed to me, dammit! Will someone just give me some fucking answers?!"

"_Hirari hira hira maiodoru kage_", Kukaku sang softly effectively silencing Ichigo as the teens eyes snapped open in surprise, "_Aozameta yami jigoku chou... Chigireta hane wa rinkakunakushi, utsukushiku shi wo uke ireru._" She then stopped the lullaby and looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes were widened in astonishment. How did Kukaku know that lullaby? Only her mother knew it from what she remembered. She now knew that this woman knew a great deal of things about her. "H-how... do you know that lullaby", Ichigo stuttered in astonishment, her feminine voice coming back once more, "Who taught it to you? How do you know me? And just what am I?"

Kukaku laughed softly. "Kinen-sama taught it to us", she said closing her eyes as she smiled lightly, "There were six of us there that day to meet you fifteen years ago—well more than that here since time passes differently here in the soul society... Kinen-sama, Yoruichi, Urahara, me, Ganju, and Ryuuken..."

"Ryuuken", Ichigo asked in slight confusion, blinking repeatedly.

"Yes, Ryuuken Ishida, one of the few Quincies left", Kukaku said with a nod and a thoughtful look, "I believe at the time he still had a son on the way."

"Ishida", Ichigo repeated in astonishment, the name clicking in her mind, "He must be Uryu's father then..." Though, why did that name seem so familiar? She couldn't help but think she had heard someone say the name Ryuuken before, but couldn't remember who exactly. The word hospital kept repeating itself in her mind.

"That would explain why the boy seems familiar", Kukaku said dryly as she closed her eyes, "I still remember that day so well... Kinen, the seer of all things, taught all of us women that lullaby... You had a different reaction for everyone who would sing it... You'd fall asleep for Kinen... You would giggle and clap for Masaki-san... And you'd always smile up at me... Yoruichi didn't even try the lullaby, but you'd always try to tug on her long hair... The guys basically stood around and laughed at us all..." She gained a small smile. "You also had different reactions for all the guys too... You'd just stare at Ishida. You'd try to grab your father's beard. You always laughed and smiled for Urahara, which we still don't know how he did it. Oh, and you bit Ganju." The last part was said in amusement.

"I bit him", Ichigo asked in amusement, raising an eyebrow with a grin plastering itself across her face at the thought, "Oh how fun. Go baby me." She waved a finger around in the air as a sign of victory as a shit eating grin came to her face. "Goes to show our feelings of hatred for each other go back a long way... He probably got pissed off too."

Kukaku gave a smirk. "He was sputtering curses at you, while Yoruichi insisted that you didn't mean it", she said, "I could tell you had an evil little look in your eyes, and were very smug about getting away with biting him. I knew right then that I already liked you." She sighed lightly. "We didn't get to spend much time with you, but Kinen explained why you were so important." Kukaku smiled lightly. "You're meant to bring peace to the three worlds."

Ichigo blinked in surprise. "Bring... peace", she asked in confusion. Kukaku nodded. "Wait, three worlds?"

"The world of the living, the soul society, and Hueco Mundo..."

"Hueco Mundo?"

"The land of the hollows."

"I knew that", Ichigo said in light annoyance, "I'm asking why them too?"

Kukaku shrugged. "It's just how it works", she said simply, "Don't ask me why... I don't have the slightest idea. All I know is what I've been told by Kinen. And that's basically it."

Ichigo sighed lightly, hoping to have found out a bit more. Then again, she knew more than before now, thanks to Kukaku's insight. "Thank you", she said softly with a nod.

"For?"

"For being the only person to give me a straight answer besides Yoruichi-san."

Kukaku grinned lightly. "It's no big deal, besides, I know it's frustrating having so many people know things about you and you have no idea about anything", she said with a nod, "And I know it irritates you." She gained a slightly amused look as Ichigo began to scowl fiercely.

"It does", Ichigo said in annoyance, eye gaining a fierce twitch, "I hate when people treat me like a child. And I HATE having so many people know who I am, when I have no idea who they are." She grew a very annoyed look, remembering all the times everyone had known who she was and what she was. She was STILL aggravated at Urahara.

"I imagine it's very strange", Kukaku said in light amusement, loving to watch the different expressions that went across the teen's face as different thoughts flowed through her mind.

"More like majorly creepy", Ichigo commented in annoyance, "Especially with Urahara..." Her eye gained another fierce twitch. She still had yet to find out if the perverted shopkeeper was very trustworthy. She was still very iffy about him.

Kukaku gave a hearty laugh. "I can't say I didn't see that one coming", she said with a grin before looking at Ichigo with a slightly curious look, "Now, Yoruichi tells me you dress and act like a boy purposely... Why is that?" She of course, knew the answer, but she wanted to hear Ichigo's explanation about it.

Ichigo gave a light sigh. "You're among the many who've asked me that in the past week", she said softly, "But, I'll explain anyways... You know how men treat women. We're nothing but pretty things that should be in the background and protected. We're virtually not valuable in any way and have been that way for the longest time. All women are thought to do is stay home, cook, clean, and raise children... That's the stereotype that's forced on us... Everyone thinks we have to dress up fancily, go shopping every weekend, put on makeup, among other disgusting stereotypes that I won't mention." She snorted in annoyance. "You know what I mean, right?"

"Yes", Kukaku said with a slight nod, "I understand what you're trying to say... Men don't think of women as any sort of threat and write them off as weak being needed to be protected... The one time my brother did that, I punched him so hard he saw stars for days afterwards."

"Ganju", Ichigo asked in confusion.

Kukaku shook her head, a sad smile gracing her lips. "No, not Ganju", she said softly, "Kaien, my other brother... He's deceased... In this world I mean... Though, you remind me a lot of him... Strong willed, stubborn as everything, smart, and a great person all around... Ganju idolized him." She closed her eyes. "He was a Soul Reaper too."

Ichigo nodded slightly in understanding. "So, he tried to protect you", Ichigo asked, steering away the tense conversation, knowing it was a touchy subject for the fireworks expert, "And you beat the hell out of him?"

"Oh yeah", Kukaku said rolling her eyes, "Do I LOOK like I need any protecting, to you? Tch. That was the first and **last **time Kaien ever tried that bull with me. I can protect myself just fine, thank you very much."

Ichigo smiled lightly at her comment, a sort of admiration sparkling in her eyes. "I've always wanted to become someone like you", she said softly, "To have such a commanding presence, to be feared, and to be respected. To be someone far above normal standards. I've... always wanted to be someone like that." She paused and looked down.

"You already are, Ichigo", Kukaku said softly, giving her a smile, "You're proving not only to yourself but to the world that a girl can be just as, if not stronger, than a man... And I believe that you can do it. You have spunk kid, and you're going to go a long way." She grinned lightly. "Trust me on that one. You're a special girl, Ichigo. And you're going to change the worlds as we know it. And I have every ounce of my faith in you. So, make us all proud."

Ichigo smiled with a nod. "Thank you, Kukaku-san", she said, feeling much more confident in herself now, "Now, I have one thing to ask."

"Shoot."

"Can you sing the lullaby again? I'd like to hear your version of it."

Kukaku smiled lightly. "Mind singing it as well", she asked with a smile, "I'd like to hear your voice." Ichigo paused before nodding slightly. Kukaku nodded slightly before closing her eyes and beginning in a pretty tone. "_Hirari hira hira_

_m__aiodoru kage  
aozameta yami jigoku chou  
chigireta hane wa rinkakunakushi  
utsukushiku shi wo uke ireru._"

"_Amai zetsubou ga_", Ichigo joined in, in a lovely voice, "_Nigai kioku made  
keshisaru you ni  
kyou mo doko ka de  
jigoku chou_

_hirari hira hira hirari hira hira  
sonna ueta me wo shite  
omae wa nani wo miteru no._"

Kukaku smiled lightly. "Very nice", she said softly with a light grin, "You have a good voice."

"Not really", Ichigo said sheepishly and quietly, "I don't think I sound good... And I don't sing very often... I... haven't really sung since my mother died..." She looked down with a slight frown. She looked up in surprise as a knock sounded on the sliding doors.

"Sis?"

Kukaku rolled her eyes. "Come in Ganju", she called out to him.

Ganju slid open the door and stepped inside, not really paying attention or noticing Ichigo was there. "Sis, was that you just now", he asked in confusion as he rubbed the back of his head, "I swore I heard singing just now..."

"Yes, it was me", Kukaku said with a nod, "I was just showing Ichigo here an old lullaby I learned..." She gestured over at Ichigo, winking to the strawberry headed teen, to which Ichigo nodded ever so slightly in thanks.

Ganju, now noticing the teen was in the room, gave a surprised look before scowling in annoyance. "The hell are you doing in here", he asked snidely.

Kukaku opened her mouth to reprimand him before Ichigo cut her off. "I'm simply here talking to Kukaku-san", Ichigo said dryly, male voice back in place, "The question should be directed at you, really... Who the hell let **you** in? I thought pigs stayed out in the corral with all the other animals..." She smirked in amusement before a thought occurred to her. "Hm, wonder how Bonnie's doing", she mumbled to herself.

Ganju began to sputter, face heating up in rage as Kukaku tried to keep a straight face and keep in her laughter. "Y-you stupid dandelion", he sputtered out, "Who the fuck are you calling a pig?!"

"You, obviously."

"Why you-!"

"Enough", Kukaku said in light amusement, "I suppose it's best you go and get some rest, Ichigo. Soon, we'll be launching you into the Seireitei. Get rested up and relax while you can. You'll have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Ichigo nodded slightly as she stood up. She bowed lowly. "Thank you, Kukaku-san", she said, her male voice still in place since Ganju was there, "And thank you for giving me a bit more insight on things to come... I greatly appreciate it."

"Not a problem", Kukaku said with a light shrug, "G'night kid."

Ichigo bowed once more before heading over to the doorway, bumping shoulders with Ganju on the way out. Ganju shook his fist at the strawberry headed teen as she stuck her tongue out childishly as him and made a face. He then ignored the teen as he stepped into the room, shutting the door behind himself, making his way across the room.

Kukaku looked over at Ganju. "What is it", she asked in a light, uncaring tone, "This better be important or I'll-"

"Why were you singing that lullaby?"

Kukaku stared over at her little brother seriously. "You remember", she asked.

"I could never forget it", Ganju said as he sat down in front of her, "Why were you singing it again? I haven't heard you sing that in quite a few years now... Why now?"

Kukaku smiled lightly. "You'll see soon enough", she said with a knowing smile, her brother only giving her a confused look.

---

The next morning arrived quicker than expected. Ichigo got a fair share of rest, with decent dreams this time. She stretched a bit before looking at the others. She frowned lightly, thinking of the hardships to come. She knew it would only get tougher once they got inside the soul society. She also knew that she'd be facing very tough opponents now. Though somehow, she knew things would end well.

Kukaku walked over to the group with a passive look. "Are you all ready", she asked, when the group nodded she grinned lightly, "Good. Now, where's Ganju?"

Ichigo blinked lightly, looking around and noticing the stupid oaf that was tagging along with them was missing. She thought for a moment before turning to Kukaku. "I think he was downstairs reading something earlier", she said in light confusion, her male tone in place.

"HOLD EVERYTHING!"

The group turned around and stared as Ganju was hanging onto the wall for support, breathing heavily as he had probably been running earlier. He held some type of paper in his left hand. Ichigo couldn't help but think he looked even more stupid in the new outfit he sported. "Heroes always show up late", Ganju said with a cheesy grin.

Ichigo stared at him with a deadpan look. "Why the hell are you dressed like that", she asked.

"This", Ganju said pointing to himself arrogantly, "Is my custom-made battle costume! Cool, huh?! Don't bother begging, you can't borrow it!"

Ichigo's eye twitched as a vein pulsed in her forehead at the sheer stupidity Ganju possessed. "The hell", she said, "A battle costume? You're just here to see us off, so why are you wearing...?"

Ganju's look hardened as he stomped over to Ichigo quickly, getting in her face once more. Ichigo opened her mouth to tell him off but was silenced when he spoke again. "My older brother", he started coldly, "Was killed by a Soul Reaper."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as everything clicked into place. So... this was why Ganju immediately hated her when they first met. This was what happened to the brother Kukaku spoke of, Kaien. He was killed... by a Soul Reaper? But, if he was one himself, how did that happen? Why was he killed?

"Ganju", Kukaku started in slight alarm.

"Shut up and listen", Ganju yelled before looking over his shoulder, "You too, Sis." Kukaku paused in her advance to get up. Ganju looked back over at Ichigo with a hardened look. "My brother was special", he began, "Even though he was from Rukongai, he made it through the Soul Reaper Academy on his first try... At that point, his spirit powers were sixth class, which qualified him to be assistant lieutenant in the Gotei thirteen. He finished a six-year ciriculum in two years and joined the main force. He became an assistant captain in just five years..." He gained a pissed off look.

"Then he was killed", Ganju continued as Ichigo still stared in surprise, "Betrayed by the Soul Reapers he thought were his friends!" He paused. "I was just a child then, so I don't remember all the details, but... There are two things I will never forget--... That soul reaper who dragged my brother, mangled and dying, to our house... Had the face of the devil himself! And that my brother's face looked happy... when he thanked that soul reaper at the end!" He looked down slightly. "I don't know why he did that... but I can say one thing for sure... He never hated soul reapers. **I want to know why**! Why didn't he hate the fiends that destroyed him?! Why did he believe in them to the bitter end?!"

Ichigo was snapped out of her trance as Ganju grabbed her by the front of her shihakusho and pulled her forward towards him. "You're not like the other soul reapers", Ganju said seriously, "That's the feeling I get. If I go with youm maybe I'll find something out… That's why... I'm going to help you guys! I'm willing to go into the heart of enemy territory to learn... what a soul reaper really is!"

Everyone around the group was moved by the speech. The twin guards stood In the back crying as did Ganju's thugs. Kukaku simply smiled before telling Ganju that if he was so serious, he better be ready to die.

Ganju gave a quick nod and a "Hai!" before he felt himself being pulled forward as well, this time, him coming to face Ichigo again. "Welcome aboard", she said with a determined look. Ganju smirked back at her as she let him go.

"Alright", Kukaku yelled looked over her shoulder, "You'd better be ready! 'Cause there's no turning back now, kiddies! LET'S GO!"

---

Aaaand there we have it. Almost into the Soul Society. ALMOST. -_- Seer-sama will be making a brief appearance in the next chapter to gripe at the Central 46. Bastards deserve it, the jackasses. Anyways, read and review as always darlings.


	11. Ikkaku vs Ichigo

A/n: -Waves arms frantically- OH GOD I'M SO SORRY! -Whines- Good lord, I'm SO very sorry to all my fans. ;_; I have been on mega writers block and my muse went hiatus. D: So, to make up for all the waiting, I'm posting a long as hell chapter. I made it nice and long and I'll make the next one nice and long too. 10,373 words (Good god I had no idea I could write so damn much. ._.) In this chapter, we'll see Kineeeen and she'll irritate everyone with her, 'I'm telling you important shit you need to know in a cryptic way just to irritate you'. xD I love Kinen. She's just so damn funny. Also, pay attention to EVERYTHING she says down below, except with the central 46... -_- Stuck up bastards. Anyways, pay special attention to her speech to all the Captains. When she prophesizes to people, she'll add in her own puns only she can understand because she's seen it. Most understand after the event has already happened the pun in it. See if you can make sense of her prophecy and send me a message telling me what you understood.

Warnings: Violence, Language, Ikkaku and Yumichika (xD They finally come iiiin), Kinen messing with people's minds.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. Yadda, yadda, yadda. I do own Kinen though.

* * *

Ichigo and Ganju yelled at each other in vigor, arguing still about nothing. Kukaku had launched them into the sky, and while Ganju was supposed to control the orb, he messed up his incantation, which he claimed to be Ichigo's fault. The group soon enough had to just pour in all their spirit energy to keep the orb around them solid. They soon entered through the barrier around the seireitei, but the debris caught up around them and the group was split into four sections. Ichigo and Ganju in one, Orihime and Uryu in another, Chad off alone as he had pushed Uryu back to Orihime, and Yoruichi ended up alone.

Down below, the Soul Reapers were all on high alert and were scattered about, ready to take on what was coming. All the captains watched as whatever had entered has broken through the barrier. Orders flew about as the beam split into four. Many of the captains rushed off to begin searching for any signs as to what had happened.

Rukia watched from the Senzaikyu Shi-Shinro, or the repentance palace four deep cell, where she was staying until her execution took place. She eyes were narrowed in sadness as she stared out at the sky. Her eyes widened lightly as the sky began to glow. She stared out curiously, wondering what was going on out there. Rukia's eyes widened once more as she heard **her** voice in her head again. '_I'll be there soon, Rukia. Hold on._'

---

Shouts filled the large meeting room of the Central 46. They were yelling and arguing once more with each other about the problem of the ryoka. They couldn't understand how it was possible that mere ryoka had managed to infiltrate the Soul Society. It was merely impossible. They then began to argue over what should be done with these ryoka after their capture. They of course shouldn't be allowed to live after this.

"You all never seem to listen."

Most of the eyes of those among the council adverted to the far wall where their oldest advisor, the seer of all things, stood silently. Why she still bothered to help the old fools, no one knew. Kinen herself knew they would never take heed to her warnings, yet she still tried to warn them all the same. Thus was the way it always was. She tried to relay what was going to happen but not a soul ever believed her. She had come to expect it over the thousands of years of being alive. People never listened, nor did they ever learn. It was a way of life.

"I told you this would happen." Each word was punctuated as slow steps were taken towards the many old men and women around the room.

The seer's hair was pulled into its normal braid, resting over her left shoulder. She was donned in her normal white kimono with beautiful silver designs and black accents around it. Her patient smile was on her lips as usual as she stared at the council. Her withered face seemed to show her tiredness as she stepped over to where the council sat.

"You ignored me when I told you about this", she said calmly, "You ignored me when I told you about losing eight captains and lieutenants to a maniacal bastard-"

"Hold your tongue, old woman!"

"You dare defy us!"

"What right do you have?!"

"SILENCE!"

One of the council members stood up after he shouted for silence. He was rather old now, you could tell he was quite a few centuries old. He stared coldly down at the others with a frown. "Shut up, all of you", he said in annoyance, "She's had more experience with this type of thing than any of you, now be quiet and listen to her... She is right. We did not heed the warning she gave us. And now, we have ryoka on the loose here in the seireitei." He turned to Kinen with a softened expression. "What shall we do, Kinen-sama?"

Kinen smiled at the old man. He was the only one to ever defend her when she came here, so she was very grateful to him. "Right now, keep the seireitei on lockdown", she said wisely, "Do not let anyone in or out. Keep constant patrols of the streets. And most importantly..." She smiled coldly. "Don't die."

Most of those in the central 46 glared at the old woman. Unbeknownst to them, she had just given them their death warrant. When the time came, she already knew they would all die. And that time would now be soon.

Kinen turned on her heel, leaving the room of the Central 46 and stepping back out onto the streets of the seireitei. She walked slowly at a steady pace. Her lips twitched up into a smile. "No matter how quick of a shunpo you have, or how silently you move as you walk, you still have horrible skills of keeping hidden when following someone, Byakuya", the old woman said in amusement.

Something akin to a snort was heard as the black haired man shunpoed beside her. His face was smoothed out into a neutral expression. Everything about him was clean, and not a single hair was out of place. His hair clips where in place, his scarf tied securely around his neck, and his uniform perfectly clean. "Kinen-sama", the noble said respectfully with a nod.

Kinen smiled in light amusement. "Nothing was going on in there", she clarified, "Those old fools are bickering again... Can't listen to good advice so they blame all their problems on me... Such a shame, really." Byakuya simply stared ahead as if he didn't hear her, though she knew he was listening intently. He had always been a curious one, even though he tended not to show it. "Don't you think you're being a bit hard on her, Byakuya-kun?"

Byakuya's eyes traveled to the side and landed on Kinen. "She committed an act of treason against the Soul Society", he stated in a cold tone, "I'm not being harsh enough... She should be disowned..."

"But you can't do that, now can you", Kinen said with a smile, "Because of her sister..." Byakuya stopped and stared coldly at the seer. "You can't run from the truth for much longer Byakuya-kun", Kinen said shaking her head, "The sooner you realize that, the better." She turned and began to walk away. "And Byakuya-kun", Kinen said, turning her head to look at the noble, "You know... All Rukia wants is to be recognized by you... To have you proud of her... Remember that, _Kuchiki-sama_."

Byakuya stared at the seer's backside as she trudged onwards to the first company office. His brows furrowed in annoyance. While the seer was someone he was used to, he still hated when she spoke so cryptically. Especially when those clues normally lead to a later event. He shook his head in annoyance, turning and walking silently back towards his office.

---

Ichigo sat up from the pit of sand Ganju had created in the ground to soften their fall. Both of them were now spitting out sand and coughing violently. As Ganju continued to cough, Ichigo kicked him in the back to help clear his lungs faster. As Ganju began to shout at her to be nice to him since he had saved her, or his as Ganju still thought, life, Ichigo shouted back at him to shut up and that was her way of saying thank you. Ichigo continued to glare at Ganju in irritation before she began to feel someone watching them.

"Ha, ha, lucky me," a voice said from above, causing Ichigo and Ganju both to turn and look at the newcomers in surprise.

Two figures jumped down from on of the roof and landed in front of the two. Both wore the natural shinigami shihakusho, their uniform. One of them was bald with what looked liked red tattoos underneath each eye. He had his sword inside its sheath and he carried it propped up against his shoulder. He had a slightly excited look on his face. The other one- was it a man or woman?- had short dark purple hair, and violet eyes. Attached to his, or her, right eyelashes and eyebrow were red and yellow feathers. Around his or her neck was an orange neck protector like thing with a small range like rope attaching to a matching wrist guard.

The bald one stepped up and smirked in amusement at the Ichigo and Ganju, his eyes alight with a hidden anxiousness and excitement. "We were hiding out here because we didn't feel like being deployed," he drawled, "And the intruders fell right into our laps! Luck, lucky me! It's my lucky day!" The bald man seemed to be standing on his own toes. "But not so lucky", he added with a growing dark smirk as he gained a dark amusement in his eyes, "For **you**."

Ichigo blinked in confusion as she stood up fully. She'd seen this man's face before, in a few of her dreams. She remembered one where she was fighting him, and figured that specific dream was about to become true once more. Her eyes narrowed at the coming challenge and she tensed from sensing the bloodlust and eagerness pouring off the man in waves. There was something about this man, she knew she wouldn't like for right now, but would come to admire later.

---

Elsewhere...

Shinigami everywhere dashed around as they attempted to find the new ryoka. A group of them stumbled across a giant crater in the ground. After they stared at it for a few moments, one started to bark out orders to find the new intruders, and ran off.

Chad watched solemnly from his place perched in a tree. He watched the shinigami go and sighed softly to himself. "Now what", he asked himself softly.

---

In another part of the Soul Society...

Orihime laid on the ground, passed out. Uryu was tending to her shoulder, wrapping it after she had hurt herself in the fall. He stared down at her as her face began to contort to one of confusion. She began mumbling things in her sleep, saying random things odd things. "No, no Mr. Spud, you can't sit next to Mr. Mint", she mumbled to herself, "You're supposed to sit next to Miss Fan. No, no pickles!" She said that last bit as she sat up abruptly, knocking heads with Uryu who had started to try and shake her awake. She sat up, blinking in confusion. "Oh, Uryu-kun", she said brightly, "You're oka- Ouch!" She grabbed onto her wounded shoulder, jabs of pain shooting up her arm.

Uryu rubbed his head gingerly. "Be careful, you hurt your shoulder when you fell", he said calmly as he started at her, "I wrapped it up with the bandages I carry around, just in case. Are you alright?"

Orihime looked over at him with a bright smile, nodding. "Yes, I'm okay, Uryu-kun", she said enthusiastically, "Thank you for patching me up. Ichigo would've bopped me upside the head if she'd found out I was hurt again and nobody had helped me patch myself up. She worries about me too much." She gave a wistful smile. "Anyways, where are we", she asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure", Uryu said with a light frown, "But, we need to get out of here quickly, just in case anyone saw where we ended up." He started to stand up, holding a hand out to Orihime to help her up.

Orihime nodded swiftly and let Uryu help her up. She smiled brightly again. "Thank you very much., Uryu-kun", she said with a kind look sparkling in her large brown eyes.

Uryu nodded, looking away with a light blush on his cheeks. "It's no problem", he said in a lightly flustered tone before tugging on her wrist, "Let's go!"

---

Both Ichigo and Ganju stared at the bald headed man with identical deadpan looks on their faces as he danced around on his toes, singing badly off key about being "lucky." The air was silent after he finished, with a light breeze making the only noise around them as Ichigo and Ganju continued to stare dumbly at the bald man and his antics.

The bald man noticed they weren't moving and veins began to pulse and pop out on his forehead. "What the hell are you two waiting for", he screamed at the two still staring dumbly at him, "I was dancing the Luh-luh-luh-Lucky dance to give you time to crawl out of there! Don't just stand there gaping like idiots! Don't you recognize generosity of spirit when you see it?!" The bald man continued to rant, pointing his sword sheath at the two to make his point across.

Ichigo blinked a few times. "Who the fuck is this guy", she asked, having snapped out of her stupor. She couldn't help but wonder what sane man could do what this guy just did. 'Then again', Ichigo thought, 'Most of the people we've met so far since arriving in the Soul society are frigging insane. Why not add one more to the bunch? And what the hell is with the baldness? Was he a monk in a past life?' Ichigo finally stopped her train of thoughts as she felt a hard nudge to her back and turned slightly to look behind herself at Ganju. She whispered a quiet 'what?'

"What the hell do you think, dandelion", Ganju hissed quietly at the orange haired teen in annoyance, "Let's high-tail it out of here! Like, NOW." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder.

"Run", Ichigo hissed quietly back at him in annoyance, "Are you freaking nuts?! We're on a rescue mission for a fucking REASON." She pointed her finger at his chest at the last bit for emphasis. She was slowly getting more and more irritated and Ganju was NOT helping the slightest bit.

"You IDIOT", Ganju hissed back quietly, "You mean you can't frigging tell?! Kami, you are dense as hell and stupid as FUCK." He paused in time to block and on coming punch thrown at his face. "These guys have too much spiritual energy for an amateur like you, obviously!" Oh how Ganju WISHED the stupid shinigami would pay attention for a change and know when to back down. The two were too strong, and Ganju knew that. He was actually trying to help the bastard and what did he get in return? Getting bitched at, that's what.

Ichigo opened her mouth to retort angrily before the bald man interrupted once more. "What are you two talking about", the bald man asked nosily with a smirk of amusement leaning down towards them, "Well, take all the time you want to argue, but it won't make you any luckier!" There was a distinct gleam of satisfaction and triumph in his eyes.

The purple headed one besides him spoke up finally. "But if we wait, the others will show up and we'll have to share credit with them", he said with a sigh and a shake of his head.

As the bald one commented and grunted in response, Ichigo studied the two. 'So the purple headed one is in fact male', she thought, 'I figured as much... Doesn't explain the gayness at all though... I remember seeing him a few times too... I think he's the vain one... Yes, he's the one wrapped up with his appearance.'

"Alright", the bald man said with an amused smile as he held up his sheath and sword once more above him, "You have until I finish my dance!" He almost continued before Ganju said something about 'fighting on your own' and high tailing it away from there. The bald man looked at the purple headed man besides him and nodded at him as he said the name Yumichika, the purple headed one nodding in return and chasing after Ganju. After they left, the bald headed man stared down at Ichigo with a curious look. "So, did you have a quarrel", he asked.

Ichigo snorted, climbing up out of the sand pit thing and shaking the sand out of her shoes. "Something like that", she muttered darkly. She dusted herself and stood up straight once more.

The bald man once again regarded her with a smile of amusement, and a curious look. "So tell me", he asked, dancing around on his toes out of boredom as he waited for Ichigo to get ready, "Why didn't you run? Your friend sensed our powers were stronger, right? If ya' ask me, I think that was a smart move." His smile turned dark as he regarded the shinigami. The orange haired teen was odd, yet the bald man could feel that 'he' could put up a good fight. If he could survive this fight, his captain would most definitely become interested in the ryoka. The teen would surely have one hell of a fight then.

Ichigo stared at him a moment before giving a nonchalant shrug as she turned and looked sideways. "Well, if you're stronger than I am, then it'd be kinda' pointless to run", she said, still speaking in her male tone, "Cause I'm pretty sure you'd catch me." She paused for a moment as the bald headed man regarded her coolly with a level glance. "But, if your powers are less than mine", Ichigo began again as she reached back and grabbed onto the handle of her sword, sending the man before her a calm and level gaze, "Then I'll just have to beat you... That's how I see it." Her spiritual pressure around her picked up without her knowing it, spiraling around her.

The bald headed man gave a dark smirk, sword and sheath resting on his left shoulder once again. "I see," he stated coolly as he stared the orange haired teen down, "Then you're a fool!" In a matter of two seconds, the man was rushing forward and bringing his blade down where Ichigo was, only for his eyes to widen as the orange haired teen dodged out of the way and moved quickly to return an attack, only to be blocked by the bald man's scabbard.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and she quickly shifted her body weight and used the scabbard for momentum as she kicked off into the air above the bald man's head before he could land a strike with his sword as he had been planning to. She spun her body mid air and swung out at the man as he did to her.

As blood dripped to the ground from the wound now over his right eye, the bald man smirked in amusement, an adrenaline rush flowing through his systems. This was the best fight he'd had in a long time. This ryoka was proving to be quite the challenge and the more he fought, the more excited he became. It was like heaven for the fighter, to finally have someone on equal grounds to fight. "Just in case", he said with a smirk of delight, "I'll ask your name."

Ichigo paused, panting lightly and hardly able to see out of her left eye due to the blood dripping into it, unsure of answering but figured she would, just to get it over with. "Ichigo Kurosaki", she said after a moment, waiting for the smartassed comment sure to follow.

Only the comment never came as the bald headed man reflected on the name for a few seconds. "Ichigo, eh", he asked with a light hum of appreciation, "That's a good name."

Ichigo blinked a few times in confusion. That was new. No one had ever had that reaction before now. "It is", she asked curiously with a raised eyebrow, "I've never been told that before."

"Yes", the bald man said with a growing excited smirk, "Men whose names begin with 'I' are usually good looking and talented."

Ichigo simply snorted at the bald man's words, no sure whether to take it as a compliment or something else. She wasn't really male, but she was doing well if people thought she was. She was slowly coming to respect the bald man more and more. She gripped her blade tightly, once again remembering the reason she was here. She was going to save Rukia, no doubts about it.

"I'm the third seat of the eleventh division, Ikkaku Madarame", the bald haired man said with a wide smirk as he held his sword and scabbard in a stance ready to fight once more, "Since our names begin with the same letter, we should be friends."

Ichigo couldn't help but snort in amusement, gaining a light smirk of her own. "I don't think that's going to happen", she said readying her sword for the attacks pending to come.

---

All the captains of the Gotei thirteen were assembled in the meeting room, lined up with all the evens on one side and all the odds on another. All the Captains were talking amongst themselves about the ryoka and what was to be done with them. As comments flew about the room and the captains spoke their mind, another figure made an appearance into the room. All the Captains paused mid-argument once they noticed the seer was with them as well and waited for her to speak.

Kinen stepped forward and stood beside Yamamoto, smiling a smile with hidden malice and promise of pain if someone interrupted her. "The Central forty-six has failed yet again to listen to my warnings", she said, staring at all of the captains, "As they always do... The senile old fools don't know their right from left at times... I warn them if something bad is going to happen and they ignore me and brush off my predictions of ill-contempt as paranoia. So, now we have three human Ryoka, one shinigami ryoka, a young resident of Rukongai, and a former shinigami here in the Seireitei now. So, do you all want to ignore me again?" All the captains remained silent. "I didn't think so", Kinen continued in a clipped but still polite voice, "Now, here is my next two warnings. The first is directed at both the Eleventh and Sixth divisions, Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki." She smiled lightly as Byakuya turned to look at her with an impassive face.

She noticed the other man in the opposite side looked her way as well. He was a tall gruff man, obviously a former resident of Rukongai in a rough district before entering the Seireitei. He was muscled and broad shouldered, emanating pure power just from his looks alone. His long black hair was pulled into long spikes from the back of his head with what looked to be bells on the ends of his hair. He had multiple scars running along his face. He looked bored with the conversation until his name was spoken.

"_For what you think is weak will soon come to fruition and overcome all the boundaries thought possible_", Kinen said cryptically with a guarded smile, "_What was once weak will now be strong, and you will need to prepare for the battles that lie ahead. When crimson mixes with crimson on the ground will you begin to understand._" She paused briefly. "_Never underestimate your opponent_", she continued with a cold smile, "_When you think they are through, they are not. When you attempt to kill them, you cannot. They will not step down and will always fight to win. That is the way one protects someone who they care about._"

Both captains nodded with slight looks of confusion on their faces, not entirely sure how to respond to the seer's message. While Kenpachi wondered what the fuck it meant, Byakuya reflected over it, wondering what were the hidden meanings in the message. The seer never failed to add her own jokes and puns into her messages. It was all the more amusing for her to add them in so only she understands the jokes behind them.

Kinen looked out over the captains, surveying all the faces, besides Yamamoto. She looked at the second division captain, Soi Fon, a small woman with a serious face that packed a giant punch that was in charge of the special ops and interrogation unit. She had short black hair that almost reached her shoulders with flipped ends, and two long, thin braids that went down to her knees. Her eyes turned to the silver haired man directly across from Soi Fon. Gin Ichimaru, the captain of the third division of course with his permanent smile etched onto his face like always. Her eyes darted to the woman beside Soi Fon, the captain of the fourth division, Retsu Unohana, one of the oldest captains in charge of the medical unit. She had long black hair pulled into a braid in front of herself, and normally a calm demeanor about her. Across from her was the Captain of the fifth division, Sosuke Aizen. His brown hair hung around his head and glasses adorned his smiling face. One of the smartest captains and the most deadly. Her eyes turned to Byakuya briefly once more, before turning to the giant across from him, Sajin Komamura, the Captain of the seventh division. The being was a giant, almost two feet taller than everyone else in the room. His head was covered by a kind of basket like thing with holes in it to see out of, but not in. She looked at the lazy man beside Byakuya now, the Captain of the Eighth division, Shunsui Kyouraku, another of the oldest captains. He was adorned... uniquely compared to the others. A pink robe over his captain's haori and a straw hat upon his head. His long, curly brown hair with pulled down into a low ponytail. Next, Kinen's eyes drifted to the ninth division captain across from Shunsui, Kaname Tousen, the seeker of justice. He was a black man that had long black hair down past his shoulders. A visor was wrapped over his eyes, as he could not see. He was the only shinigami without the sleeves to the uniform. After that, Kinen smiled lightly as she surveyed the youngest Captain in the History of the Soul Society, Toushiro Hitsugaya, the captain of the tenth division. He was very short and young, thought did not like to be told so, with hair a pure shade of white and turquoise eyes. His face was set into an aged frown of annoyance, not something a kid that young should have. Her eyes drifted briefly back to Kenpachi before rolling over the Captain of the Twelfth Division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The man was a living creation himself. He had experimented so much on himself he was labeled as his own creation. The man had black and white body paint all over himself and a creepy smile attached to his face, looking at everyone as if they were an experiment. Kinen sighed softly as the spot that the thirteenth division Captain normally stood in was empty yet again. Juushirou Ukitake, the final of the four oldest captains, was also the most sickly. His body, being extremely weak as it is, doesn't allow him to stay healthy very long before he gets sick again, so it's no wonder the long white haired captain was missing.

Kinen smiled at all the Captains once more before addressing them again. "Gotei Thirteen Captains", she said softly, "My second warning is to all of you. It is a repeated speech I gave exactly one hundred years ago in this very room. Kyouraku-san, Ukitake-san, Yamamoto-san, and Unohana-san were still captains then and heard this speech. Kuchiki-san and Aizen-san might remember this speech as well, since you were also present at the time I gave it per my order. I will repeat the speech I gave the night before we lost eight Captains and Lieutenants to... experimentation. And three others banned to exile." She paused and watched as Kyouraku winced at the remembrance as did Yamamoto. Unohana bowed her head in silent recognition and Soi Fon looked down at the ground with narrowed, hurt filled eyes. Mayuri's eyes closed as he remembered that time which he was still not yet a Captain. Tousen bowed his head lightly, also remembering the time he was not a captain. Aizen bowed his head silently, as did Gin, though Kinen knew it not to be for those who were lost, but in a silent victory.

"_When the moon passes over the night sky, six shinigami will run to find two commrades only to realize they are too late_", she began, "_When they realize what is happening, it will already be too late for them as well. When two others attempt to see what is happening, they come across a scene unlike their wildest dreams only to be framed and wrongly accused. One man's failure, is another's triumph. When the sun rises over the horizon, it will be done. One banished, one locked away, but a third comes and takes them away._"

Kinen paused once more in her speech. "_But one hundred years later, when they are sure that evil that had done so wrong is gone, it is still there, lurking within the shadows of the Soul Society, always hidden in illusions_", Kinen said with a dark smile, "_The evil waits to take what it needs from the body of its victim before the Seireitei will have three captains less. But the same time this evil shows itself, a savior also blossoms before us. What was once an enemy becomes a friend and a strong friend that will be. A child born a secret will now be found and that child's life will be the one held most dear to the war on the horizon. When war breaks that child will triumph over the greatest evil the three worlds have ever known. But one can never win by oneself. A second soul, one opposite to the other in every way, will stand beside the first and defeat this evil. The second comes from within the side of the white and stands up to the great evil in the last moments. Like a panther, waiting to strike down on its prey._" Her smirk deepened. "_The warrior in white will not make their presence known_", she began again, "_For they will seem like an enemy to the eyes of the unknowing when in fact their savior... The Black warrior however, will easily be seen as the hero. But think not that you know everything of this hero, for even the most obvious things are enigmatic and mysterious. You cannot always believe what you see, because looks can be deceiving._" Another pause. "_When the war in the cold ends, a peaceful age begins_", she said softly, "_The evil now dead, the warriors take their place and reign over the new Age of Peace. Worlds once enemies will ally themselves and things will finally settle for a well deserved break._"

All the captains stared at her in surprise for a long time. None could respond, for they did not know how to. All looked at each other to understand the cryptic message. Aizen in particular thought long and hard about the message. His eyes closed as he began to reflect over the message and its contents. Once again, he heard the speech that predicted his rise and fall of power. He would have to store the information for later use.

"These warriors", the second division captain, Soi Fon, began hesitantly as she looked over at Kinen with a confused yet guarded look, "How... exactly will they defeat this so called evil... And what exactly do you mean when you say opposite in every way?"

Kinen smiled lightly at the woman. "That, dear girl, will come in time", she said with a smile, "When the two finally meet, things will fall into place... Bonds will be made and destinies set. They cannot defeat the evil alone... They will rally help on either side when the time is right..." She paused with a smile as Soi Fon nodded slowly, braids swishing around her gently as she moved. "As for their opposing natures", she said softly with a smile of pure amusement as she closed her eyes, "Their interests and thoughts oppose each other... In the beginning, they won't be able to help but continuously argue. While opposing in most ways, they also can't help but compliment each other..." She smiled once more. "Opposing interests, genders, and thoughts may vary in the two, but they'll grow into their roles soon enough."

"And become the greatest rulers these worlds have ever known", Aizen finished with a warm smile.

Kinen met the brown haired man's gaze and nodded with a smile. "Yes", she said softly, "They'll unite the worlds and bring on the longest reign of peace..." Her smile softened considerably. "Well, I believe that is all I wished to tell you."

Yamamoto nodded lightly, beginning his own speech of safety precautions and such before dismissing everyone. All the captains soon stepped out of the meeting room. Gin stayed behind and was one of the last few to leave along with Aizen. Both stepped out only to be met by Kinen on their way to their offices.

That cold smile was back on her face. "I do hope you know what you're doing, Sosuke", she commented idly, "Be careful as you proceed with your plan... And remember what I just prophesized in there... You'll need it for later reference."

"It has already been done, Kinen-san", Aizen said with a smile lacking its normal warmth, now only filled with dark intent, "I know what must be done... And I will most certainly remember..."

"Be careful not to overlook what you may have heard", Kinen said idly as she turned and sauntered off slowly, "You'll regret it once you do..." She disappeared off down the street.

Aizen's eyes narrowed and Gin tutted. "Th' ol' woman always makes things s' difficult", the silver haired man with a shake of his head, "Never can give a person a straight answer. What did ya' think 'bout the prophecy though, Sosuke?"

Aizen's face neutralized and his warm smile returned. "I think it is interesting", he commented softly, "It is obvious that our known Hero will be this new.. Ryoka... Ichigo Kurosaki, you said?"

Gin nodded with a dark smile. "Yessum", he said with a scary smile, "Ichigo... '_What was once an enemy becomes a friend and a strong friend that will be._' Yes... This kid will be our downfall... We'll have to watch this one... Shall I kill 'im?"

"Not yet, Gin", Aizen said softly with a dark smile, "When the time comes, I'll let you kill him... That time is not yet... Yet I wonder, who will join him? I assume it will be one of my soldiers referred to as 'The being from the side of the white'... We will keep watch and find her..." With that, the two rejoined their separate divisions and went back to their normal captains duties.

---

Ikkaku and Ichigo stood their ground opposite to each other, the only sound around them of the wind picking up and blowing around the dust and dirt that littered the ground they stood upon. After a moment, Ichigo took one hand away from the hilt of Zangetsu and wiped at the blood pouring into her left eye, obscuring her vision. The effort was futile, at the very least, as blood continued to flow easily from the wound as it did with all head wounds.

Ikkaku was silent for a moment as he scrutinized the orange haired teen with a careful look. "I don't understand", he said, voicing his confusion of the teen's novice like actions, "At this range, only a novice would take a hand away from his hilt." He studied the teen once more, a growing smile of amusement coming to his face again. This kid was just full of surprises.

Ichigo glared over at the bald man in annoyance at his comment. "Oi, shut up", she barked at him in irritation as she gripped her blade with both hands again, "I can't fight if blood gets in my eyes, now can I? I had to do something, or it was just going to keep irritating me!" The more time spent around the bald man, the weirder he became. Ichigo was beginning to wonder if he was even sane or not.

Ikkaku shook his head with a smirk. "Even shallow wounds above the eyes bleed profusely", he commented idly and he took off the cap on the end of his sword and held his sword to where the blade pointed down and the hilt faced upwards. He dipped his finger into the salve that was inside the hollowed-out hilt and swiped it over the wound over his right eye. "Wiping it away is a poor remedy", he said with a smirk, "Better to apply a styptic."

Ichigo stared in surprise before she gained an annoyed look once more. "Oi, that stuff stops the bleeding", she barked at him in annoyance, "That ain't fair!"

"It is so fair", Ikkaku said, eyes bulging with a vein on his forehead pulsing in equal annoyance, "It's called be prepared! You should applaud my professionalism!" At this Ichigo snorted lightly in annoyance. Ikkaku studied the teen once again before chuckling to himself. "You really are a strange one", he said in amusement, "You behave like a novice... No offense, but you don't look like a warrior to me, really." Ichigo's mouth opened for a nasty retort before Ikkaku continued. "And yet... your reactions are first rate... Your swing is powerful. And as for your movements..." He pointed to himself with a slightly haughty look. "They're not far from my own."

"What", Ichigo asked in irritating, a vein pulsing rapidly in her forehead as her temper started flaring up dangerously. She was slowly getting irritated with the bald man, not knowing whether to take his comments as compliments or insults. Her patience was slowly wearing thin as the more time passed.

Ikkaku smirked lightly. "Don't look so offended", he said easily, "I'm giving you a compliment." He changed his stance and his look turned more serious. "What I'm saying is", he began with narrowed eyes, "That you're too good to be written off as a battle crazed novice... Who is your master, Ichigo?"

Ichigo paused for a moment and stared at the bald man. "He only trained me for about ten days", she said quietly and calmly, "So, I don't know if I can call him my master, but... Someone did teach me how to fight..." At the customary response of who from the bald haired man, Ichigo paused again and stared at Ikkaku with a steady, level gaze.

"Kisuke Urahara."

The bald headed man's eyes widened of their own accord at that man's name. So it was **Him.** **He** was the one who taught the ryoka how to fight. No wonder the teen was that powerful. Ikkaku's stance changed and he bowed his head for a second as he adjusted the grip on his sword and scabbard. "I see", he commented evenly before looking the teen dead in the eyes with a fierce look, "So **he** is your master. Then... It would be disrespectful to slay you the easy way." He jammed the tip of the hilt of his blade to the opening of his scabbard in one fluid motion. "**Extend, Hozukimaru!**"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as she took in details about the bald man's sword's new form. It was now a long pole with a blade on the end of it, like a spear, or a Naginata. Something like red tuffs of hair sat on the end of the blade. As Ikkaku pointed the blade at the teen, she unconsciously shifted her stance to prepare for defense. As he yelled not to misjudging his blade, Ichigo shifted to the side. Her eyes narrowed as she thought out strategies in her mind, and also wondered what she wasn't supposed to miscalculate. She knew it wasn't the reach of the blade, for that would be far too easy. There was more to it than that, she knew, as she continuously blocked the sharp jabs of the end of the spear at her. As she commented idly about the long reach of the sword, she noticed the shift in the bald man's eyes and quickly brought up Zangetsu in time to take the brunt of the attack and her eyes widened as the shout of break sounded and her arm was cut up brutally as the spear broke apart.

Ikkaku reigned in Hozukimaru and let it rest around his shoulders. "That's what I thought you'd misjudge", he said with a growing smirk of amusement, "Hozukimaru isn't a spear. It's a bladed Sansetsu-kon." Afterwards, Ikkaku began on another long speech about how Ichigo was finished and probably couldn't hold a sword at this point.

During said speech, Ichigo observed her arm carefully with a critical eye. It hurt, but she'd felt worse pain. Besides, she had bandages to spare at the moment. She then looked at the bandages on Zangetsu's hilt and studied them for a moment. Soon, she began to wrap the bandages around her arm where the wound was. She tied it off with her mouth as Ikkaku's speech slowed. "Okay", she said with a nod. Before Ikkaku could process what was happening, she was jumping forward and blasted a large hole in the wall close to the spot where the bald man once stood.

Ikkaku, who had ducked to the side at the last minute, stared at the wall and then the teen with wide eyes. "What in the", he began in surprise. How the hell had the kid managed that? And furthermore, how was he still holding a sword?! His arm should have been useless now, but the kid and wrapped the bandages of his hilt around his arm and tied off the wound so he could continue. The kid was smarter than what Ikkaku had originally thought, and much more tactical than he expected.

"This fight ain't over yet, Captain no-hair", Ichigo began calmly as she faced the large hole she had created in the wall, "I haven't showed you what **my** sword can do yet..." She turned her head to face him. "We're just getting started Ikkaku", she said calmly gazing at him levelly, "In a minute, it's you who won't be able to hold up your weapon."

Ikkaku stared at the teen, a smirk forming on his face slowly. He began chuckling deeply. "I won't be able to hold **my** weapon", he said with amusement as he rested Hozukimaru against his shoulder, "You talk big, Ichigo... But what is the basis for your confidence?"

Ichigo listened as he spoke, once again moving unconsciously to grip her sword better. She sensed Ikkaku's next move as his spiritual pressure shifted around him. She deflected the jab of the spear at her head with her own sword. Ikkaku commented on her being slow before rushing forward and striking the end of his spear at her as it came apart. While she deflected it, she turned and quickly struck down on it, trying to break the damn thing and be done with it. As two ends of it reformed underneath the pressure of her sword, she brought her arm up as the third part struck towards her head and she deflected the end of it with her hand but was sent backwards roughly landing on her back.

Ikkaku smirked down at the orange haired teen's form, spinning the end of his sword expertly. "What's wrong", he asked with a smirk, "Maybe you were all talk... Hozukimaru's attacks are difficult to read... they can confound a novice like yourself." He thought this kid was done for, and that he was in for another win. After a few seconds, Ichigo slowly got up and told him wrong, dropping the end bits of Hozukimaru in his hands to the ground. Ikkaku's eyes widened considerably and he looked to the end of his sword, only to find part of it missing. 'What', he thought in panic, 'My Hozukimaru?! With his bare hand?!' He quickly put up his spear as he looked up and saw Ichigo descending from an above attack.

"I'll say this again, Ikkaku", she yelled down to him, "It's you who won't be able to hold your weapon!" She sliced downwards, cutting him down his chest and his spear in half.

He stood stock still for a moment as blood dripped from the deep wound on his chest, in shock that the kid could attack with such force. He panted deeply and regained his breath, his teeth gritting as he stood there. No... He couldn't lose to this kid. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the orange haired teen, a hard resolve settling in his eyes. He threw the bottom half of his spear behind him on the ground and separated the two top pieces, holding the broken end piece and the chain connecting the pieces. "Finished already", he called arrogantly, "Unfortunately for you... I **can** still... hold my weapon!" He began spinning the end with the blade on it above himself. "If you don't want me to hold a weapon", he called out in his psychotic voice, "You better cut off my arms!"

Ichigo stared at the bald man with a level, calm gaze. She knew he was upset at losing and wasn't going to accept it. "Put that thing away", she said, and when he refused, her teeth gritted and she took a step forward, "**I said put it away! This fight's over! You know it! You've lost!**"

Ikkaku stared at the teen hard. "Stop wasting your breath", he scoffed as blood continued to drip to the ground, "This is a battle. It will only end when one of us is dead. Ikkaku Madarame was not born... **a coward that he would surrender to escape death**!" At the last part of his second small speech, he rushed forward with the intent to kill.

Ichigo stared as he rushed forward. For a brief second, she could see Urahara and how he rushed at her with intent to kill her while they trained. As Ikkaku moved his spear to strike her she brought up Zangetsu. "You're too slow!" She brought her sword up the bald man's arm, slicing into his skin and destroying the sleeve of his shihakusho and broke then rest of Hozukimaru.

Ikkaku fell to his knees on the ground, looking down at the ground. "You're good", he said quietly, "Hmph... So unlucky." As he fell onto the ground in a pool of his own blood, the last thought that ran through his mind was the respect for the brat had grown ten-fold and he was glad to have gone out in a fight so good. As his eyes slipped shut, his battle lust was content for the first time in a long time.

Ichigo stared down at his prone form. Her eyes softened lightly, not being able to hold back her sympathy for the bald headed man. "We're both unlucky", she said softly in her female voice, holding up her right arm, which was bleeding through Zangetsu's bandaging. She removed them from around her arm and took out her own bandaging. She then noticed that by Ikkaku, his sword had gone back to its previous form. She stepped over and picked it up, gaining an idea as she popped off the end of hilt and applied the styptic to her arm and wrapped bandages around it. She looked down at Ikkaku and at the styptic before making up her mind.

--

Ikkaku's eyes slowly shifted open. He stared at the sky and his eyes opened fully as he realized he was still in the Seireitei. "What the", he began, "Why aren't I dead?" He looked around, only to turn his head and look upside down as he heard the familiar voice of the ryoka.

"Ah, you're awake." As Ikkaku's eyes shifted to look at the orange haired teen sitting perched on a bunch of rubble, she gave a light wave. "Yo", she said.

Ikkaku blinked a few times in confusion. "Ichigo, why are you still here", he asked in confusion.

Ichigo was quiet for a moment. "I didn't know", she began as she held up Hozukimaru in its sheath once more, "That a zanpakuto goes back to normal when its owner passes out."

Ikkaku's eyes widened. "Hozukimaru", he said in light panic, "Give it back!"

"Relax", Ichigo said rolling her eyes as she looked into the hollow hilt, "I'm not going to steal it. I just needed the styptic stuff that was in it... But, I used it all up. The stuff works great." She held up his sword.

Ikkaku looked down at where his wound was, only to find it slathered in the styptic along with his arm. Annoyance at the teen grew in his chest and he started shouting at the idiot shinigami. "You", he began, "Do you know what you've done?! Arg, dammit, I knew something was wrong! That wound should've killed me! By saving my life, you've shamed me... If I could move, I'd kill you right now." He looked off to the side, muttering obscene things under his breath at the teen.

A vein began to pulse in Ichigo's forehead as she glanced over at the bald man in annoyance. "Well excuse me", she said in a sarcastic voice as she propped her elbow on her knee and placed her cheek in her hand, "If I knew you were gonna' be a jerk about it, I would've let you die, jackass." She hopped down from her perch and landed on the ground. "But, I don't really care how you feel", she said as she walked over to him, "I just want some answers to some of my questions..."

"Of course you do", Ikkaku answered in annoyance as his eyes narrowed, "That's just my luck... What do you want to know? My birthday?" He would irritate the teen a little bit since the fucker had the nerve to keep him alive. Then again, he mused, maybe stayed alive is a good thing. Maybe then Yumichika wouldn't scream his head off at Ikkaku for dying.

Ichigo looked down at him seriously. "Where's Rukia Kuchiki", she asked with a calm look.

Ikkaku looked at the teen in surprise. "Kuchiki, the prisoner", he asked incredulously, "What do you want with that thing?" Of all the things the kid was here for, it was the prisoner? Why? Why was the teen here for her of all people?

Ichigo was silent for a moment. "I came here to save her", she said seriously.

"What", Ikkaku screeched up at the teen once more, looking up at him like he was an idiot, "Save her?! How big is your team?! Seven, eight people?"

"Five and a cat", Ichigo answered with her brow furrowing.

"A **cat**", Ikkaku asked, "Are you fucking INSANE?!"

"Maybe", Ichigo responded with a straight face.

By this point, Ikkaku was laughing so hard at the teen. He couldn't believe this kid. "You don't have a prayer", he said laughing, "You're an idiot! OW!" He stopped laughing as some of his wounds became reopened. "I laughed so hard my wounds reopened."

Ichigo stared blankly at his form on the ground. "Now who's the idiot", she asked in irritation.

Ikkaku's laughter soon subsided. "Very well", he said seriously, "Go straight south from here and you'll come to the barracks of the thirteen court guard companies."

"Wh-what", Ichigo asked in light surprise, "Why are you telling me this?! That was too easy." Really, why was the man telling her what she needed to know? They were enemies... and it was far to simple to convince him to tell her.

"Shut up and be quiet or I won't tell you", Ikkaku said in annoyance before continuing his explanation from before, "There's a white tower at the end of the barracks... You'll find her within." At the teen's insistent asked of whether or not its true, a vein twitched in his forehead. "Don't you believe me?!" He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. This kid truly wore him out. "She means nothing to me. If you want to save her, go and do it! Hurry before the others find you! Go!"

Ichigo nodded and began walking off in the direction she was supposed to go. "Alright, see you", she called to him, "I owe you one, Ikkaku."

"Don't make me vomit", Ikkaku said in annoyance, irritation growing. Before the teen could get too far away, he stopped him. "Ichigo!" When the teen paused and turned around, he spoke again. "May I ask you a question? Of all in your group... who is the strongest?"

Ichigo thought for a moment, looking up before looking back down at Ikkaku. "I guess that's me", she said quietly.

Ikkaku stared at the teen. "I see", he said, "Then beware my captain. He'll ignore the weaker ones. If you are indeed the strongest... he'll certainly go after you."

Ichigo stared down at the bald headed man with narrowed eyes. "He's tough, I guess", she asked quietly.

"You'll find out", Ikkaku said seriously, "If you're alive long enough to face him."

Ichigo felt the energy around her tense. She didn't like the sound of this. Not one bit. "What's his name", she asked.

Ikkaku was silent for a moment before looking up at the teen. "Kenpachi Zaraki", he answered.

Ichigo paused as the events of her dreams came back to her. She remembered one man in particular that terrified her. He was a giant man, broad shouldered, covered in scars, and wearing an eye patch. He had radiated so much power it had terrified her. She looked over at Ikkaku and let out a shaky breath. "Does he wear an eye patch", she asked quietly.

Ikkaku blinked in surprise at the question. "Yeah", he answered slowly, "How did you know?"

Ichigo placed a hand over her left eye and shut both of them. "I see everything that will happen in my life in my dreams", she said quietly, "I've seen you, your friend, your captain, that red headed pineapple Renji, the stuck up asshole Byakuya... I've seen you all in my dreams, whether it be from fights or our meeting... That's why I recognized you... This fight I've seen a few times, especially last night... That's why I knew I'd meet you today..." Her eyes opened slowly. "That's also why I know about your captain. I've seen my fight with him. Part of it at least." She dropped her hand from over her eye. A thought occurred to her and she walked back over close to Ikkaku. "That reminds me", she said before digging her foot into his stomach.

Ikkaku yelled out in annoyance at the pain. He glared up at the teen who was scowling down at him in annoyance. "What the FUCK was THAT for", he asked in irritation.

"That was for being an idiot", Ichigo said in annoyance, her eyes narrowed, "While you probably didn't think of it, I don't take well to insult..."

Ikkaku stared at the teen with a look of irritation for another moment before his lips twitched upwards into a smirk. "You're one of a kid, boy", he said shaking his head before yelping in pain when that heel was dug into his stomach again, "OI! That hurts, you bastard!"

"That's another thing", Ichigo said in annoyance. When the bald headed man gave her a confused look she sighed softly and let out a breath. She closed her eyes and relaxed herself for a moment before opening her eyes again and looking down at Ikkaku with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm not male."

Ikkaku's eyes widened at the strange feminine tone and he was speechless for a good few minutes before he pointed at her, halfway sitting up. "The fuck", he screeched at her, to which Ichigo closed her eyes in annoyance.

Ichigo opened one eye and stared at the bald man, mouth gaping. So, he hadn't caught on that she was a girl. That was a good thing, she supposed as both eyes opened. She smiled sarcastically at him and sneered. "Yes, shocking, I know", she answered once more in her female tone, "I'm a woman that can fight... Gonna' make a smartass remark about it too?"

Ikkaku blinked quite a few times. "But... why... are you pretending to be a guy", he asked in confusion, not understanding this at all. He could grasp the fact the teen was really female, in fact he felt quite stupid he hadn't picked it up before, but he didn't understand her purpose of pretending to be a boy.

Ichigo glared down at him. "Do you really think any women can get respect from men when fighting", she asked in irritation, "Women aren't taken seriously in today's world and they never have been in the first place... If people don't know I'm a woman, then they won't treat me any differently... Would you have fought differently had you known I was really a woman?" Silence was her reply. "Thought as much... I'll do what it takes to prove a woman is just as good as a man at anything..."

Ikkaku stared up at her in light shock at her words. A smile twitched at his lips. "You have my respect as a comrade, Ichigo Kurosaki", he said after a moment.

Ichigo opened her mouth to retort a nasty comment before processing what he said with a surprised look on her face. "What", she asked in surprise.

Ikkaku stared at her. "You truly are different", he said with a light smirk, "You've worked harder than any man ever could to attain goals no one ever thought possible... You work to earn your respect by doing what is right... For that, you have my respect as a comrade..."

Ichigo stared down at the bald headed man in shock for a moment before nodding lightly, a genuine smile gracing her lips for the briefest of moments. "Thank you, Ikkaku Madarame", she said softly as she kneeled down and pressed her lips lightly to his forehead for a brief second before pulling away. Ikkaku stared up at her in light surprise before raising an eyebrow at her. Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly. "I figured it could be a way of thanks", she said softly, "But just the forehead, as I don't want Yumichika-san coming after me for it..."

Ikkaku snorted in amusement, looking off to the side. "Yeah, suppose that's true", he said before looking back at the teen in surprise at what she just implied, "Wait, what!?!"

Ichigo laughed softly at his expression. "I'm not stupid", she said in amusement, "I pay attention to detail... Besides, from my dreams alone, I could tell you two were together..." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Wouldn't have expected it if I hadn't already known", she commented idly.

Ikkaku glared up at her in annoyance. "Yeah, well don't go sayin' anything to anyone", he said in annoyance, "I don't exactly like my personal life broadcasted to the Seireitei or my division, thank you..."

"So long as you never tell a soul I'm female", Ichigo said with a light smirk as she held a hand out to him, "Deal?"

Ikkaku stared up at the orange haired girl and smirked in amusement before taking her hand with his. "Deal", he said shaking her hand.

Ichigo nodded before standing and brushing herself off. "Well, I'm off", she said, reverting back to using her male tone, "Hope we meet again sometime... Maybe if we do, I'll spar with you... Or maybe have a rematch."

"I look forward to it, Kurosaki", Ikkaku said with a smirk, closing his eyes and she walked away, "So don't go die, ya' hear?"

"Yeah, yeah", Ichigo said waving over her shoulder at the man still sprawled out on the ground, "You too, Madarame." And with that, she took off in pursuit of the white tower that held Rukia. 'Hold on, Rukia... I'll be there soon', she thought to the young woman as she ran, '... Wait, where did Ganju go?'

* * *

Oh silly Ichigo, did you JUST remember he was missing still? Silly girl.

Anyways, there you have it. Originally, the last part was NOT going to be here, where Ikkaku finds out about Ichigo... Buuut, it ended up flowing, so I went with it. It was originally going to be much later, like after the winter war was already over, but I figured since that's WAY too long, I'd put it here now. Sooo, he finds out and reacts quite beautifully, don't you think?

Oh, and one more thing, tell me if anyone can find the puns in the prophecy toward Kenpachi and Byakuya. I want to know if anyone can pick it up. Anyways, that's all I think.

Read and review dears.


	12. Meeting Hanatro And Fighting Renji

A/n: …. I refuse to even look at how long it's been since I last updated. I've been busy with schooling, my muse completely fucked me over and abandoned me, and my brain has gone a hundred miles per minute. This story will NOT leave me alone. Thus, I attempt to get it finished. I apologize to my fans at this... utter blatant forgottenness of them. This chapter is almost 6000 words in apology. Renji's ready for another fight and Ichigo's ready to give it to him. (Next Chapter is Kenpachi time. WHOOT! And Ichigo's hollow gets to make his first appearance of many.)

Warnings: Violence, Blood, fighting, Renji (Who's still an asshole at this point in time), More from the ever cryptic Kinen, Insightful/Paying attention to detail Hanataro, and Ganju getting made fun of.

Disclaimer: Do I look like Tite Kubo to you? No? Didn't think so. Kinen belongs to me though.

Ichigo stared around at all the men surrounding her, Ganju, and the young medic they were attempting to hold hostage. How was it always her that managed to get into situations like this? See, while she had been searching for Ganju, she was stupid enough to forget that she was being chased and had called out his name in an attempt to find him. After defeating some thugs that were chasing her, she finally managed to locate the moron when he lit fireworks in the sky. She had chased after the direction they'd come from, only to start getting chased again and while turning corners, she'd bumped into Ganju and both had gotten stuck in the middle of a gang of Shinigami. When one of the soul reapers got pushed forward, Ganju and Ichigo both attempted to hold the kid hostage, only to find out that everyone hated the division the kid came from, therefore told the two to kill him. And thus, lead to their current predicament, being stuck in a middle of a gang of thugs with a young medic, cornered on all sides.

Ichigo looked all around her with a look of sheer annoyance. How she hated groups that fought like this. She reached back unconsciously to grab her sword. She knew they were going to have to fight their way out of this. As she started voicing this however, someone broke through the wall, covering the area with smoke and debris. Ichigo took this time to quickly grab a hold of Ganju and start running, knowing and taking chances when she got them.

Soon enough, when they reached an empty building, both Ichigo and Ganju sat down to rest, that is until Ichigo noticed their new addition, which Ganju had dragged along on accident. Once Ganju released him from his hold, the young man straightened himself up. Ichigo took in his tiny frame, short black hair, and large doey eyes. After a quick lashing out at Ganju for bringing him along, Ichigo turned to the newcomer. "Who are you", she asked curiously.

The young boy perked up as he was addressed and then bowed to them both. "Hanataro Yamada", was who he introduced himself as. The young boy seemed very meek and timid. It wasn't hard to understand why he was being picked on earlier.

Ichigo and Ganju looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the young boy. "It's so ordinary it's hard to remember", they both said in unison.

The black haired boy sat up in surprise at this. "What", he asked incredulously, "E-everybody says it's a good and easy name to remember!"

Ichigo frowned slightly, brows furrowing. "Really? Maybe 'Taro Yamada' or 'Hanako Yamada,' but 'Hanataro'? It just… doesn't stick." Ichigo frowned deeper at her lack of a good expression of her words. Her head tipped to the side slightly.

Ganju blinked a few times before realizing who the young man was that they were talking to. "Hey, you're the enemy! Why are you introducing yourself?" The young kid was so polite and timid, but he didn't know why he was acting as though he wasn't possibly in danger by being with the two.

Hanataro blinked a few times, pondering over that himself. "I don't know", he said after a moment with a cutely confused look on his face. As Ichigo turned and glared once more at Ganju, spitting curses out at the man for being a moron, Hanataro studied them both closely. They soon began to study a makeshift map Ganju drew of the seireitei. As they heatedly discussed what to do, Hanataro's ears perked up as he heard a familiar name mentioned in the conversation. Once drawing attention to himself, the two said that he could just leave. Hanataro looked down for a moment as the two turned back to their map. "The person you're looking for is Rukia Kuchiki, isn't it", the black haired boy asked meekly. He gained a knowing look when Ichigo whipped around to face him. "I thought so... then the white tower you mentioned is the Senzaikyu..." He looked down and off to the side before looking back at the two ryoka once again. "I know... a secret path to that tower."

Ichigo's eyes widened. She couldn't believe this. How did this kid know Rukia? How did he know a way to the tower? All her questions were soon answered as the black haired youth led them through the Seireitei quietly and down a hidden latch. As Ichigo and Ganju oogled at the vast expanse of the tunnels down below, Hanataro explained about the fourth division having to use the tunnels at lot and knowing each of them. Ichigo nodded as the young boy explained but one thing still plagued her mind. "Hanataro, why are you helping us?" The young boy, along with Ichigo and Ganju stopped. "We're the enemy... Is it because we want to go to the white tower? Is that why you're guiding us without asking any questions?"

Hanataro was silent for a few more minutes. "I've heard a lot about you from Rukia-san, Kurosaki-san." The reply was soft a meek. The young man turned around with a soft yet hopeful look on his face. "I hope you can save Rukia-san." He looked off to the side meekly. "Before she was taken to the Senzaikyu Shi-shinro, she was held in the sixth company's detention area. I was assigned cleaning duties there." The group all sat down near the wall and listened to Hanataro's story intently. "At first I was afraid of her", he admitted meekly, "Because she was an aristocrat." He smiled lightly. "But... The first time I called her Kuchiki-sama... she corrected me... She told me to call her Rukia." His smile brightened, a light flush to his cheeks. "Her voice was kind. I was so relieved. From then on, I couldn't wait... to clean her cell each day. Then, little by little... Rukia-san began telling me all kinds of things. And much of it... was about you, Kurosaki-san. She said... that you'd only spent two months together... but for some inexplicable reason... she felt she could trust you completely." He paused and looked down. "But she said... That because of her... your fate had been twisted. She felt she'd hurt you terribly.." His eyes softened before he looked up at Ichigo. "She said she could never make up for what she'd done to you. She would say that... and always at the end... her face would be sad."

Ganju listened to all of this in turn, staring over at Ichigo to gauge his reactions. "I don't know", he said quietly, rubbing his head tiredly, "She's a strange shinigami too..."

Ichigo sat in silence for a moment. "Yeah, she's strange all right." Ichigo stood up abruptly. "That's why I came to save her!" She took off quickly away from the two. She could hear Ganju and Hanataro scrambling to get up and follow after her, telling her to wait. Her eyes narrowed as she ran, thinking through what the young shinigami had told them. "That idiot," she breathed in irritation, "I'm the one that owes her!" Her face twisted into one of her faces of determination. "I won't let you die, Rukia!"

Hanataro finally managed to keep up, giving directions to Ichigo as she ran. He soon enough climbed up one of the ladders and popped open a hatch, scrambling out. "It's clear." As soon as Ganju and Ichigo crawled out of the hole, taking in as much fresh air as possible from being down in the sewers for so long, Hanataro pointed to the tower they were even more near to than before. "There is where Rukia is..." The whole group looked at the mess of white buildings in front of them.

Ganju whistled under his breath. "We're close but... it sure looks forbidding. Think it's gonna get tougher from here on." He had a light smile on his face, trying to lighten the tense and tough mood. He noticed Ichigo tense and made to move after him before a hand was held up, telling him to stop. "What's wrong, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked in the direction of the steps, the dust swirling around the base. "There's somebody on the steps", she said quietly. Her eyes narrowed as the dust settled and the outline of a very familiar, cocky ass redhead came into view. She grit her teeth in irritation. Here she was hoping she wasn't going to have to put up with the bastard again, only for her hopes to be shot down.

Renji took up a tensed, battle ready stance. He lifted the goggles that were over his eyes and rested them on his forehead once more. "It's been a long time... Do you remember me?" The redhead's speech was formal and almost mechanical. He still didn't understand how the irritating bastard of a substitute shinigami was still alive, much less a shinigami again. He had thought his captain had finished him for good. Apparently not.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as she reached back and put her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Renji Abarai", she spit out in a virulent tone. The man made her blood boil, as did his prick of a captain. How she hated the two with a burning passion. She knew from her dreams that she would in time, get used to them, but for now, she would stick to her absolute annoyance and hatred.

Renji smirked, stepping down the last few steps and stepping onto the ground at the bottom. "What a surprise. You even remember my name. Excellent." His tone was mocking, and full of absolute arrogance. He knew the outcome would be in his favor, he just wanted to mess with the ryoka a bit. Ichigo's eyes narrowed in annoyance. As Hanataro explained who Renji was to Ganju, Ichigo made her way closer to the redheaded bastard, as she so kindly dubbed him for now. Ichigo's lips curled into a sneer of disgust as the redhead stepped closer to her as well.

Renji smirked lightly towards the teen. "I don't know how you survived... but, my compliments." He began to draw his sword as the smirk disappeared and a serious look overtook his face. "But it ends here. Didn't I tell you that I'd kill the one who took Rukia's powers? As long as you live... she can't get her powers back." He shifted his sword grip and took up a fighting stance, ready to spring into the fight at any given moment.

Ichigo began to pull Zangetsu off her back swiftly. "What do you care? You were ready to kill her just to bring her back here!" She gripped Zangetsu with both hands and began to rush forward to attack. "You're gonna let me pass," she shouted at him, "Or you're gonna have to kill me!"

Renji smirked once again in amusement. "Come. We'll let... strength decide, eh?" The redhead brought up his sword to take the brunt of the swing of Ichigo's sword. The two knocked each other away before resuming their clashing of steel upon steel. They parried each swing the other made, synchronizing their steps unknowingly in the process. Soon, Renji was forced back against a rock wall, pushing back against the behemoth, meat cleaver of a sword the teen now carried. Somehow, he figured it not much different than the teen's first Zanpak-to: large, heavy, and virtually useless. "Oi, Kurosaki. How do you intend to save Rukia?" At the sharp look from the teen, he continued. "Even if you beat me, there are eleven more lieutenants... and thirteen more captains to deal with. If you want to save Rukia, you'll have to defeat us all. Do you really think you can do that?"

Ichigo stared at the redhead with a look of light shock, really realizing what she would have to do, and who she would have to face. Her eyes narrowed once more. "**I have to!**" Her patience was wearing thin now as she glared hatefully at Renji. "Who the hell fucking cares who I fight? I'll crush you all! Anybody that gets in my way is going down!"

Renji stared at the teen, a grave look on his face. He was a hopeless case, Renji knew that now. "Where does this bravado come from", he asked with narrowed eyes, now comprehending how this kid had managed to get this far, "You may have escaped death a few times... But don't delude yourself." He paused for a moment and gave a scoff. "Your zanpakuto changed? I hope you don't think... that made you stronger." He pushed the teen back with a fierce push and blast of spirit energy. He closed his eyes and called out his zanpakuto's name. "**Howl, Zabimaru**!"

Ichigo braced her sword up as the linked zanpakuto rushed forward, slamming into Zangetsu roughly. '_I can't counter it_', was the only thing she could think as she was roughly slammed through one of the surrounding walls, splitting her head open once again. '_Oh fuck me. Not this going through walls shit again. God damn it that hurt! Motherfucker, I'll kick his sorry fucking ASS!_'

Renji clicked his tongue as Zabimaru came whirling back towards him. "So, you thought you knew me because we had fought before, eh? But, I'll let you in on a little secret, for your own good." Once his zanpakuto was fully reigned in, he began to move closer to where the teen went through the wall. "When shinigami that are ranked lieutenant or higher go to the human world, in order to avoid influencing the humans unduly... our powers are suppressed." He stopped, cocking his head to the side in a cocky manner. "I'm five times more powerful than I was then! No matter how much stronger you're gotten... there's no way you can defeat me!"

"Oh, so this is your real strength huh? Well, it ain't enough!" Renji only stared in light surprise as the orange haired teen clambered out of the hole, giant sword resting on shihakusho clad shoulders, blood running down the right half of the young teen's face. "Not even close. But, thanks for the F.Y.I! If the other lieutenants are like you, I may just have a chance."

Renji could only smirk cruelly. This kid really was completely hopeless. "Fool."

Ichigo stood firmly, though her sight was beginning to waver. '_Fuck, I'm dizzy. That one rocked me... My legs feel rubbery. I lost too much blood when I fought Ikkaku... Stop swaying damn it!_' She couldn't help her own body as it began to sway uncontrollably, trying to lose its balance and fall to the ground. She couldn't just give up right now. She'd already come this damned far and she wasn't going to stop because of a little lightheadedness from bloodloss. She'd been in worse fights than this in the human world, so she needed to stop being an idiot and focus all god damn ready. She hardly noticed when Renji began to move forward.

"You talk big, but you can barely stand." He jumped up, preparing Zabimaru to strike out once again, a wide smirk on his face. "I'm finishing this!" With that, the deadly sword crashed through the building behind the teen. Once he saw Ichigo moving out of the line of fire, he began chasing the orange haired teen across the rooftops. He lashed out time after time against the teen, trying to make Ichigo slip up. Once they were back on the ground panting heavily from the constant blows and parries, Renji started in again. "You're tough. So you really want to save Rukia?" He sneered down at the orange haired teen, wanting nothing more than stomping the brat into the ground and putting him out of his misery.

Ichigo scoffed lightly, gripping her sword tightly with one hand, leaning against the wall, trying to catch her breath. She looked up at the crimson haired lieutenant with a determined look. "You idiot... I don't **want ** to save her. I'm **going** to save her!" She was forced back, more wounds littering her shoulders as Zabimaru cut through her bandages.

"**Silence!**" Renji's teeth gnashed together tightly as he snarled ferally at the orange haired brat, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Rukia was condemned because you stole her powers! Don't you realize that? Rukia is going to die because of you! And you have the audacity to show your face here and say that you're going to save her! It's all your fault!"

Ichigo was quiet for a beat. "I know... that Rukia was sentenced to death because of me!" Her eyes opened as she too began screaming at the top of her lungs. "**That's why I've come to save her!**" She knocked away Zabimaru once again, Renji spitting cusses at her as he rushed forward to attack once again. She began analyzing his attack style, recalling what Urahara had told her about consecutive attacks. '_he can swing Zabimaru in its normal state one time. When it's extended, he an strike two more times... for a total of three attacks. After the third attack, Zabimaru returns to normal._' She recalled Urahara in her minds eyes telling her as she blocked off his three attacks that between the first set of attacks and the next is when your opponent is most vulnerable. As the third attack was deflected, she rushed forward, raising her zanpakuto to strike out at the lieutenant. "It's over Renji!"

Renji, side stepped to the side, surprising the orange haired teen. "I told you... You have no chance of defeating me." With that, he slashed the teen from the left shoulder down across his chest. As the teen fell back, Renji almost sneered at the surprised look that crossed the teen's face as he fell back. "You're wondering how I dodged it? It's good to strike between serial attacks. Your timing was perfect, So why didn't you kill me?" He strode forward, standing over the orange haired teen, a blank look on his face. "The answer is simple. You're too slow. I'm too far out of your league. Very simple. Brutally so. Understand?" As the orange haired brat continued to stare lifelessly at the ground, Renji lifted his zanpakuto once again, ready to deliver the final blow. "You can't save Rukia... because you're already dead!"

A flash of light blasted through the area. Ichigo was back in her inner mindset, reliving her training with Urahara underneath his shop. As the memories replayed through her head, her getting kicked around like a rag doll with her screeching at the top of her lungs every time Urahara called her one of the ridiculous pet names he'd created for her, she began to remember one of the final points of Urahara's lesson. '_Miss Ichigo, you sword only resonates with fear. When you evade, it's "I don't want to be killed!" When you attack, its "I'm afraid to kill!" When you are trying to protect someone, it's "I'm afraid she'll die." Your sword speaks only of fear! That's all wrong. Fear won't bring you victory in battle. Nothing is born of fear. If you evade, it should be—"he's not going to kill me!" If you're protecting someone, it's—"I won't let her be killed!" If you're attacking, it's—"Kill!" See? Do you hear what my sword resonates with? It's the resolve... to kill you!"_

'_I see now. Thank you, Urahara._' Ichigo grabbed onto the end of the redhead's sword with a frown of determination. She looked up with hardened eyes, determination shining through with her resolve firmly in place. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Renji. I've resolved... to kill you." The sword in his hand was thrown back, along with Renji as raw power radiated from her.

The crimson haired lieutenant couldn't believe his eyes, however. '_What the? How did he..?_' He moved to attack once again, only to be rendered motionless as a shockwave of power rushed over him and slices were made to him now, cutting up his torso badly and breaking the goggles resting on his forehead. His hair tie broke, his crimson hair falling around him and fanning out in the air as he fell back. The only thoughts going through his mind was of his defeat. He stared across the way at the orange haired teen, wondering what the hell had happened and why this kid had won. A sharp, piercing, agonized cry left the red haired man's lips. Thoughts plagued his mind of the raven haired girl that was to be executed soon. How they'd met, the times they shared in Rukongai, entering the academy, and their breaking apart. He began to muse aloud how much of a coward he was, not having the courage to try to reach impossible goals rather than admire them from the background.

He stumbled forward clumsily, getting near the orange haired teen, grabbing him up by the collar and saying what needed to be said. "I've never been good enough... to beat Captain Kuchiki... Since Rukia left... I've trained every day to no avail... He's just too good... I'm not strong enough... to save her! Kurosaki... I'm asking you, knowing that I shame myself... **Save her! Save Rukia!**" By the end of his speech, he was kneeling over, still gripping the other's shihakusho. His voice was pained and grief stricken as he spoke. He knew... he knew he wasn't good enough. This kid was the only chance Rukia had at living... so he would have to trust him... just this once.

Ichigo watched the red haired lieutenant, a softness alighting in her eyes. She understood a bit better now. He had no choice but to do this... no matter how much he hated to hurt Rukia. Ichigo could only nod solemnly at the lieutenant, her voice firm and determined, and comforting, almost taking on a softer voice. "I will." A moment later the redhead's grip on her shihakusho loosened as the crimson haired lieutenant fell limply to the ground. Ichigo's body fell seconds after, laying face down n a pool of her own blood next to the lieutenant.

A smile flitted across the seer's face as she watched the scenes play out below as Ichigo was hauled away back into the underground tunnels and Renji was taken away for treatment of his injuries. She hummed a familiar tune under her breath, eyes slipping shut. As her eyes opened once again, she looked up at the sky with a wistful smile. "_What was once weak will now be strong, and you will need to prepare for the battles that lie ahead. When crimson mixes with crimson on the ground will you begin to understand._" She repeated her words directed at Byakuya in the earlier Captain's meeting. He would understand once he saw Renji once he was brought back from the fight. Crimson mixed with crimson on the ground. His hair and his blood representing the change in power that Kurosaki Ichigo now possessed.

"And she will continue to become stronger and stronger." The silver haired woman hummed wistfully before turning and disappearing from her perch once again.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open slowly. She winced mildly as the blurs around her slowly began to focus. Her head hurt like fuck and the rest of her body felt like absolute shit. She could tell she was back in the tunnels again, but that was as far as she knew. She shifted slightly, hearing an "Oh" in surprise. Her eyes finally registered the medic that was tagging along with them now. "Hanataro?" Her voice was a bit scratchy, but she managed to deepen it enough to sound normal.

"A-ah, Ichigo-san, you're awake." Hanataro smiled lightly down at her. "Please, try not to move much, your wounds aren't closed yet. A l-lot of them are much shallower that I thought they'd be due to your excess amount of bandages on you already during the fight. They lessened the damages immensely, but there's still a lot of damage even so. You're shoulders took the worst hits. So, please take it easy Ichigo-san. I've almost finished bandaging you wounds." He was working methodically as he spoke, being firm but gentle with the bandages as he applied them to the teen.

Ichigo nodded lightly, almost sleepily. "Thanks for patching me up..." Her eyes shot open after she registered moments later that Hanataro had bandaged her upper body. '_Well shit. I'm fucking busted._' She tried sitting up during this, only to get pushed down again by a meek Hanataro saying how she didn't need to be up yet. As she laid back down, she looked at the meek medic and a concentrated look came over her face. "Hanataro?"

Hanataro looked down at her with a curious expression on his face. "Y-yes, Ichigo-san? Is... s-something wrong?" At the silence that came a moment afterwards, the young medic smiled a bit nervously down at the teen. "I-if you were wondering, I d-do know that y-you are female and n-not male." His voice was quiet so Ganju wouldn't overhear outside of where they were. "Though, I-I knew before I b-bandaged you up. I-I promise th-that I didn't look, o-or anything!"

Ichigo shook her head lightly. "I didn't think that you would." The young medic wasn't like that from what she could tell. She paused before shooting the medic a confused look. "Knew before? How?" She couldn't of done something that gave her away, could she? She went through everything she'd done since he'd joined their party... No, she hadn't done anything that could have given her away... So how?...

Hanataro rubbed the back of his head a shit sheepishly. "C-call it paying attention t-to detail... b-but it was the way you walk." At the next confused glance, he elaborated what he meant. "Y-you hide that you a-are female quite well, Ichigo-san. I w-wouldn't have guessed you were female i-if it hadn't been for the way y-you walk. You see, a female's legs a-are attached different than a man's and-"

"Oh, right. Duh. When girls walk or run, the legs rotate at the joint causing the hips to sway from side to side. Men's hips don't do that. That's also why men can run faster because female joints slow down the friction by milliseconds." It was Hanataro's turn to look surprised now as he stared down at her. It was Ichigo's turn to look a bit sheepish. "My father's a doctor... all his rambling and owning a clinic has taught me a lot about the human body. It's how I learned how to hide how I was a woman. Old man's good for something, I guess."

"O-oh." Hanataro laughed softly. "W-well, that explains a bit." He smiled at the teen again. "I a-also apologize... Ganju-san kn-knows as well, s-since he c-came in while I w-was working on y-you."

Ichigo sighed heavily. "Of course... Oh well... The dipshit was bound to find out anyways." She looked back over at Hanataro silently again. "Just... promise me you won't tell anyone?" Her brows furrowed lightly, voice quieting down.

Hanataro only nodded swiftly. "O-of course... but... w-would you tell me why? Wh-why you dress as a b-boy, I mean? O-once y-you're feeling better, th-though!"

Ichigo nodded slightly, relaxing back and closing her eyes. "Yeah, I'll explain it in detail then." With that, Ichigo slipped back into the blissful unconsciousness of her dream.

_Running. She was running again. This time, she was alone, running through the Soul Society almost frantically. 'Got to run and get the fuck AWAY from this psychopath long enough to get a grip and make a plan!' She continued running at full speed. Out of the blue, a giant of a man lashed out powerfully, knocking his smaller, jagged looking blade against hers, knocking her back and away, almost off her feet._

'_Is running away all you can do?' He called out before running after her again. His captain's robe billowed behind him as he matched her speed easily. Black spiked out hair with bells in it jutted out behind him. The man's rough face was terrifying as was, though she couldn't of help but thought that the little pink haired girl with him earlier mellowed out his ruggedness with her own tiny cuteness. Aside from the fact she was a little terror._

_The man burst forth through the wall to her side jumping in front of her. "Stop running. I don't enjoy chasing rabbits." With that, he lashed out at her again, their swords clanging together as Ichigo was forced back. She hit the wall, sliding down it and onto the ground with a grimace of pain._

Ichigo's eyes shot open once again as she sat up abruptly, panting heavily. It was her next fight... she knew it. She would have to face... that terrifying man... Kenpachi Zaraki. She felt he upper abdomen and found she was all bandaged. She was sore still but it seemed she was healed and ready to go. '_Hanataro did a good job on patching me up._' She tested her limbs and checked how Hanataro did her bandaging, pleased to find the young medic had done a good job of replicating how she always did her chest bindings. As she stepped over to the large opening, she smiled wryly at the sight that met her. Ganju was laying down against the wall with Hanataro splayed out across his lap asleep, drooling on Ganju's pantleg. She smirked as Ganju began to wake up, flailing around when he found Hanataro drooling on him. "He's exhausted. It's only a little drool."

Ganju turned abruptly, beginning to stand when he heard Ichigo's voice. His eyes went wide with surprise seeing the teen standing there, leaning against the wall. "Ichi- Ichigo! Are you better already?" He couldn't believe the teen was up and moving around. She should've still been down for the count after all she'd endured from that last battle.

Ichigo nodded lightly. "Yeah. Thanks to Hanataro. He did a good job. You're feeling better too, aren't you?" At the confused look sent her way, she jerked her head in the still sleeping medic's direction. "He healed your wounds even after being woozy from healing mine." As Ganju looked over where his own wounds once were, he found the teen's words rang true. "Come on, idiot. Wake up Hanataro and let's get going."

"Before that..." Ganju stared hard at the teen as she stopped and turned, throwing him a questioning look. He picked up one of the pebbles on the ground and chucked it at the orange haired teen's forehead, making Ichigo cuss darkly. "YOU are a fucking idiot." As Ichigo opened her mouth to make a snappy, snide remark, he cut her off and continued. "Why the hell didn't you say something before, you little shit? It would've kinda been a nice warning rather than finding out while Hanataro was treating you!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow before throwing him a look that said he was stupid. "Do you really have to ask? If I wanted you know, I would have said so, dipshit. Besides, how could I have just slipped it into conversation? 'Yeah, let's go out to our next almost death match. Oh, by the way, just so you know, I'm actually a girl pretending to be a guy.' Are you fucking retarded?" Ichigo rolled her eyes, arms crossing over her chest. "Pretending to be male for a reason, moron. I don't just let everyone know I'm a woman. Most people that do know either figured it out by themselves or found out by accident. Chad was the only person I ever outright told, but the occasion was different and called for it."

"Wait, so the rest of your group knows?"

"No shit, Sherlock. You sure catch on quick. Even your sister knew."

"How the hell was I the only one who didn't know? WAIT. What the fuck do you mean Kukaku knew!"

"Exactly what I said, or are you too stupid to understand." She was mainly goading him now, just to piss him off. It was rather fun. Plus, he was too easy to annoy. "Actually, I think Yoruichi-san was the one who pointed out who I was and made her realize it. Besides, you honestly should have guessed it. You got the perfect clue that night Kukaku and I were talking." Ganju blinked repeatedly, just staring at her. "Think about it, Ganju. Why would Kukaku sing that song around me?"

Ganju looked up at her in surprise. "You-... You're the one! The one in that prophecy!"

It was Ichigo's turn to look upon Ganju in blank confusion. "Prophecy? What prophecy?" At the silence she was met with, Ichigo glared over at Ganju, stomping over to him, grabbing him up by the collar forcefully. "WHAT prophecy, Ganju? What are you talking about?"

Ganju bit his lip lightly before conceding and giving in. "There's... there's been a three part prophecy in the Soul Society for a very long time... Passed down by the seer herself. The first bit talked about the formation of the Soul Society and its state of being. The second portion talked about the incident that happened one hundred years ago, losing so many captains and lieutenants all at one time on a mission gone bad. The third part predicts the rise of the great evil, which will rise about this time, and says it will be stopped by two opposing forces from both sides of whatever war gets started. I can only guess it's the land of the hollows and the Soul Society fighting. I never completely understood the prophecy but I know... you're a piece of it."

Ichigo stared at him hard few a few long moments. Her stare was almost blank but calculating. When Ganju waved a hand in front of her face, both of her hands shot up. Ganju immediately ducked back to he wouldn't get hit, only to stumble backwards unexpectedly as the orange haired teen hugged him tightly for a brief moment. "Thank you. You've been the most helpful so far. Everyone else has led me in circles, besides your sister. But you've given me a place to start looking once this is all over. So thanks." She released him just as quickly and stepped back. She smirked in amusement as Ganju coughed, face turned a pale pink. "Wake up Hanataro already and lets get going. We've still got a ways to go before we hit the Senzaikyu. This time, I'll make it. Let's go!"

-- Oh Jesus Christ in heaven why did it take me so long to finish this? UGH. Well, it's done. FINALLY. Afteraboutwhatayear? Ohohohohohoho. –Shot- Dx Anyways, read and review.

Oh, and as a side note, personally, I like constructive criticism, I really do. And I love people giving me ideas to work off of, because I've added SO much just from some of the ideas people have offered (Ichigo's inner hollow a prime example). But seriously, don't be rude JUST because I have pairings in this story you don't like. There'll be some very random pairings (most near the end), I admit. If you have a problem with it, don't read this story. And most Yaoi coupling will be mentioned in passing, with a bit of banter and idiocy along with it.

And trust me, everything I put into this story in the way I put it, has a purpose and I won't change it just because you drop hints or say I should put certain things in there. There's a specific direction this is going and I am sticking to ideas. However, I am open to people's thoughts because this story is still open minded outside of the main plot.

As another note, seriously, if you have a problem with the way I write this, don't fucking read it. I got a rather rude review a while back wondering where I got some of my terms. FYI, I'm using the manga I purchased here in America. You don't like it? Fuck off and don't criticize. I'm taking it straight from there. Though, I'm tiring of half the words and going back to Japanese terms out of annoyance. Like Shinigami (seriously, Soul Reaper sounds retarded), Reiatsu, the honorific terms like –san, -kun, -chan (but those come and go depending on the character).

Alright, rant over. Have a nice day.


End file.
